Moonlight
by Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz
Summary: Bagaimana kalau saat 'New Moon' Bella telah mencintai Jacob dan Edward harus melepaskan Bella? Sanggupkah Edward bangkit dari keterpurukannya?Dan bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba datang murid baru dari Jepang yang aromanya yang langsung menarik Edward. Chapter 8 update!.
1. First Meet

"_Aku tau sekarang hatimu tak lagi padaku Bella," ujar Edward lirih._

"_Kau tak tau apa pun Edward. Kau tak bisa membaca pikiranku. Hanya kau yang ku cintai," Bella berusaha meraih Edward yang tampak menjauh darinya. Tapi Edward langsung menjaga jarak diantara keduanya. Sudah cukup baginya mengikat Bella pada keadaan yang tidak seharusnya dia dapatkan dan sekarang menjadi keadaan yang tidak dia inginkan._

_Setelah pertemuan dengan keluarga Volturi, Edward tau kalau sekarang hati Bella tak lagi ada padanya. Bella datang kesini hanya sebagai kewajiban. Bella tak ingin membuat Edward sampai mati karenanya. Bella telah mencintai Jacob. Dan Edward terima itu karena salahnya sendiri meninggalkan Bella begitu saja, tanpa kabar, tanpa berita._

"_Sekarang aku bisa membaca pikiranmu Bella, seperti yang lainnya. Aku bisa membacanya bagaikan buku yang telah terbuka."_

"Tak mungkin,"pikir Bella.

"_Tidak ada yang tak mungkin Bella. Sekarang ku lepas dirimu karena ku tau persis siapa yang kau cintai sekarang walau kau tak menyadarinya. Sudah cukup kau berbohong pada hatimu."_

_Bella menatap Edward lembut."Terima kasih Edward. Selamanya kau tetap cinta pertamaku."_

_Edward tersenyum."Menjadi kebangaanku Bella."_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto and Twilight saga © Stephanie Meyer**

**Moonlight created by Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**Warning: AU,OOC-maybe- and etc.**

**Pair: Edward Cullen and Hinata Hyuuga, slight Jacob-Bella**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau seandainya Bella lebih memilih Jacob saat 'New Moon'? Sanggupkah Edward bertahan dalam keterpurukannya? Dan disaat keterpurukan Edward datang murid pindahan dari Jepang yang aromanya lebih menarik Edward dari pada saat dia bersama Bella. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta terlarang ini terulang lagi? Apakah akan berakhir sama?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: First Meet.**

**.**

**.**

Ini hari pertamaku pindah di sebuah kota kecil yang sangat jauh dari Tokyo, yaitu Forks. Kota kecil yang aku pun tak tau mengapa Tou-san memilih mengirimku ke kota ini untuk menjalankan tradisi keluarga Hyuuga, yaitu para pewaris keluarga Hyuuga harus hidup mandiri selama 1 tahun di tempat terpencil yang jauh dari lingkungan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Hinata-chan." Panggil seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya, Yamato-jiisan?"

"Apa kau senang pindah ke Forks? Yah, maklum saja ini kota yang sungguh amat kecil di bandingkan Tokyo yang luar biasa luas itu,"tanya Yamato yang merupakan tangan kanan kepercayaan Tou-san di daratan Amerika inilah yang mengatarkanku sampai kerumah tempat aku sementara tinggal selama di Forks sampai aku menamatkan Senior High Schoolku di sini.

"Aku belum tau itu Yamato-jiisan. Aku bahkan belum sampai 2 jam berada di Forks," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

Yamato tersenyum mendengar jawabanku."Hinata-chan tinggal menghubungiku saja kalau kau perlu sesuatu disini tapi tak ada. Atau sesekali berkunjunglah kerumah jii-san. Clara tampaknya senang sekali bisa bermain denganmu. Dari Forks ke Port Angeles tak terlalu jauh kalau kau ingin menempuhnya dengan naik mobil."

"Baiklah Jii-san.," kataku sambil kembali melihat-lihat rumah yang akan kutinggali sendiri selama satu tahun ini. Rumah yang sederhana dan sangat nyaman menurutku. Rumah kecil tetapi dengan halaman yang luas, sungguh rumah impianku dari dulu. Begitu melihat ke halaman belakang aku bisa langsung dapat melihat hutan-hutan fantastis yang di penuhi pohon-pohon lebat yang tinggi menjulang, mungkin kalau ada waktu aku bisa memulai petualanganku di Forks dengan cara naik gunung. Not a bad idea. Dan lagi dengan halaman seluas ini aku bisa menanam berbagai bunga dan tanaman lainnya, paling tidak agar rumahku saat ini lebih berwarna tak hanya berwarna cokelat.

"Hinata-chan, kau harus melihat mobil hadiah dari Tou-sanmu,"perkataan Yamato membuyarkan lamunanku tentang tanaman apa saja yang kira-kira akan kutanam di halaman.

"Eh, m-memangny Tou-san membelikan mobil untukku?" aku kaget. Tentu saja, selama di Tokyo aku tak pernah sekali pun di izinkan untuk mengendarai mobil kecuali saat Neji-nii diam-diam mengajariku mengendarainya.

"Hm, Tou-sanmu menyuruhku memesan mobil untukmu selama disini agar kau bisa jalan-jalan. Mungkin dia tidak mau kau sampai merasa bosan disini."

"Arigatou Jii-san."

Harus sangat kuakui kalau mobil yang di pilihkan Yamato-jiisan sangat bagus dan berkelas hanya dengan sekali melihatnya. _White Ferrary_. Tetapi ini Forks kota kecil yang sangat berbeda dengan Tokyo, mobil ini terlalu mencolok kalau di pakai di sini. Dan aku paling tidak suka untuk menjadi mencolok karena sebuah mobil atau apa pun itu.

"A-ano Yamato-jiisan, apakah tidak ada mobil yang lebih sederhana? Ini terlalu 'Wow'."

"Kau tak suka dengan ini Hinata-chan?"

"B-bukannya tidak suka. Hanya saja ini terlalu mewah kalau di pakai disini dan terlalu mencolok."

"Hmm.. baiklah akan Jii-san belikan satu lagi yang lebih sederhana untukmu."

"Ji-jiisan, tidak bisakah kau jual saja mobil ini dan menggantinya dengan yang lain. Mobil bekas saja sudah cukup."

"Tidak. Mobil ini hadiah dari Tou-sanmu dan nanti adalah hadiah selamat datang dari Jii-san."

Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

.

Hari ini pertama kali aku masuk sekolah. Sungguh aku sangat tegang saat pertama kali menapakan kaki di Forks High School, satu-satunya High School yang ada di kota Forks.

"Hello, kau pasti Hinata Hyuuga murid pindahan?" sapa seseorang ketika aku sedang berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

"Yes, I am."

"Haa.. ternyata begini rupa orang asia. Kulitnya putih dengan cantik seperti kata orang-orang dan sedikit pendek. No problem. Aku Eric, nice to meet you."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir, sepertinya karenaku orang asia di cap pendek di Amerika. Maafkan aku semua penduduk Asia."Nice to meet you too."

"Kau mau kemana? Dan kalau kau memerlukan informasi yang kau butuhkan kau tinggal menayakannya padaku karena aku telinga dan tangan disini Hinata."

"Thanks Eric. Aku hanya ingin ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengambil jadwal kelasku."

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tak apa. Aku tak ingin kau terlambat masuk kelas karena terlambat,"ujar Eric dengan tersenyum lebar mengingatkanku pada Sai-kun teman sekelasku di Tokyo.

"Baiklah."

Perbedaan yang sangat signifikan antara sekolahku di Tokyo dengan sekolah baruku di sini adalah pakaian. Kalau dulu aku akan menggunakan seragam sehingga tak perlu repot-repot memilih pakaian karena itu sudah ketentuan dan peraturannya. Sedangkan di Forks tak ada ketentuan memakai seragam hingga aku harus kebingungan harus memakai pakaian apa untuk hari pertamaku di sekolah ini. Tapi aku pernah dengar dari Sakura-chan kalau kalian tidak ingin salah kostum untuk kemana pun, maka gunakanlah warna hitam karena itu warna netral dan tentu saja di pakai banyak orang. Jadi aku menggunakan pakaian hitam lengan panjang dengan kerah V ditambah jeans biru gelap dan sepatu boots rendah hitam.

"Nah disini ruang kepala sekolah. Apa perlu ku tunggu untuk mengantarmu ke kelas baru?" tawar Eric lagi.

"Tak perlu, thanks," kataku dengan tersenyum kecil. Aku tak ingin merepotkan orang yang baru saja aku kenal.

"Oke Hinata, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu di kafetaria."

.

.

.

Suasana di kafetaria Forks sangat ramai, beruntung mendapatkan kursi karena di ajak oleh Jessica teman sekelasku di kelas Bahasa Perancis. Selain Jessica aku juga di ajak olehnya berkenalan dengan teman-teman satu meja kami yang lain. Yaitu Angelina, Mike yang menurutku mirip Naruto-kun dan Bella yang menurutku begitu cantik.

Untuk hari ada satu hal yang aku harus garis bawahi yaitu jangan memakai pakaian warna hitam karena kau salah kostum disini. Bayangkan diantara banyak murid tak ada satu pun yang memakai warna hitam, kebanyakan murid di sini menggunakan warna pastel atau coklat yang cerah.

Juga jangan pernah mengharapkan kalau kau akan menemukan nasi di kafetaria ini kalau kalian orang asia yang terbiasa memakan nasi. Karena yang ada adalah roti, ketang tumbuk, hamburger dan makanan barat lainnya. Inilah yang menjadi masalah bagi keluarga Hyuuga yang selalu di suguhi makanan jepang tradisional, aku tidak kenyang kalau hanya makan makanan seperti ini.

"Hinata boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Bella.

"Tentu. Ada apa?"

"Apa semua orang asia sepertimu? Maksudku bukankah kebanyakan orang asia bermata hitam atau kecokelatan?"

"Ya, warna mataku memang berbeda dengan orang asia kebanyakan mungkin karena itulah aku di buang." Candaku."Sebenarnya warna mata keluarga kami memang unik untuk orang asia seperti ini. Itulah kenapa aku sering di panggil aneh di sekolahku yang dulu."

"Tapi warna matamu cantik."

"Thanks Bells."

Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk melihat sekitar akhirnya kutemukan juga seseorang yang memakai warna hitam. Akhirnya ternyata tak hanya aku yang salah kostum di sini. Tapi sepertinya orang itu memang sedikit aneh. Kulitnya pucat bahkan lebih pucat dari Sai-kun yang sudah seperti mayat.

"Jessica kalau boleh tau siapa orang itu?" tanyaku pada Jessica ketika ia sedang tak sibuk dengan Mike lagi.

Jessica tampak tersenyum malu-malu,"Dia Edward Cullen. Dan yang duduk di sebelahnya Jasper Hale dan Alice Cullen."

Dapat kulihat Alice yang sedang duduk disebelahnya tampak sangat cantik seperti peri-peri yang ada di film. Dan Jasper terlihat sangat tegang seperti akan melalui ujian akhir semester. Dan Edward yang ikut salah kostum denganku hari ini tampak santai sambil menggelindingkan apelnya di atas meja. Kalau boleh jujur mereka bertiga sangat sempurna untuk jadi seorang aktris. Bisa dipastikan kalau mereka akan mampu menggeser popularitas aktris-aktris sekarang hanya dengan berdiri saja. Kalau bicara soal wajah itu relatif karena banyak orang yang tampan mau pun cantik, dari yang biasa saja sampai luar biasa cantik dan tampan. Tetapi aura mereka sangat berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, yang dapat kulihat malahan nyaris putih.

Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku dan Edward bertemu saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Bella. Apa mungkin pernah ada sesuatu diantara mereka sebelumnya? Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku begitu yakin. Karena kalau boleh jujur fellingku untuk merasakan perasaan orang lain sangat kuat. Dan dapat kulihat dari mata Edward kalau dia merindukan sesuatu yang tak dapat dia sentuh.

Dan sekarang aku harus mematung karena Edward memandangku penuh curiga akibat memandanginya terlalu berlebihan.

"Tampaknya kau mendapat perhatian dari Edward Hinata,"ujar Jessica. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya berkatnya aku bisa lepas dari acara pandang memandang dengan Edward, karena kalau boleh jujur pandangannya terlalu tajam melebihi pandangan Sasuke-kun.

"Apa dia masih memandangiku dengan tajam?"

"Ya. Hanya kau dan Bella perempuan yang pernah di pandanginya seperti itu disini. Apa mungkin Edward punya kecenderungan menyukai anak baru ya?"

"Mungkin saja Jess, kau tau ini bisa menjadi berita koran sekolah yang menarik,"sambung Angelina.

"Kau benar. Sebaiknya kau coba saja tanya tentang itu."

.

.

"Aku tak bisa membacanya pikirannya sama sekali,"ujar Edward entah pada siapa tapi bisa di pastikan kalau Alice dan Jasper bisa mendengarnya.

"Edward kau memang tak pernah bisa membaca pikiran Bella dari dulu,"jawab Alice dengan suara kecilnya.

"Bukan Bella, tapi anak baru itu,"Edward menunjuk Hinata lewat ekor matanya.

Alice dan Jasper melihat kearah untuk beberapa saat."Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya. Dari tadi aku berusaha menembus pikirannya tapi tidak bisa."

"Tapi anak baru itu pun tak terlihat dalam pandanganku sebelumnya. Aku tak dapat melihat kedatangannya dan masa depannya,"Alice memandang Hinata dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jasper jangan bilang kau juga."

"Ya Ed. Aku juga tak bisa menembusnya."

"Edward menjambak rambutnya frustasi."Yang benar saja tak ada kemampuan dari kita menembusnya. Siapa anak baru itu sebenarnya?"

**To Be Continue..**

.

.

A/N: Crossover pertamaku dari Twilight dan Naruto. Aku tau mungkin tak banyak yang akan membaca karena ini fic pinggiran, but no problem karena aku membuatnya untuk kesenanganku. Dan jangan bingung soal penulisanku di chap selanjutnya karena aku akan terus memakai PoV dari Hinata sebagai tokoh utama, kemudian kalau ada garis berarti itu PoV normal. Kalau ada yang tak di mengerti bisa PM aku atau tulis di Fbku. See ya di Next Chap...^_^


	2. When I Looked You

"Aku tak bisa membacanya pikirannya sama sekali,"ujar Edward entah pada siapa tapi bisa di pastikan kalau Alice dan Jasper bisa mendengarnya.

"Ed kau memang tak pernah bisa membaca pikiran Bella dari dulu,"jawab Alice dengan suara kecilnya.

"Bukan Bella, tapi anak baru itu,"Edward menunjuk Hinata lewat ekor matanya.

Alice dan Jasper melihat kearah lain untuk beberapa saat."Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya. Dari tadi aku berusaha menembus pikirannya tapi tidak bisa."

Alice memandang Hinata dengan tatapan kosong. "Tapi anak baru itu pun tak terlihat dalam pandanganku sebelumnya. Aku tak dapat melihat kedatangannya dan masa depannya."

"Jasper jangan bilang kau juga."

"Ya Ed. Aku juga tak bisa menembusnya."

Edward menjambak rambutnya frustasi."Yang benar saja tak ada kemampuan dari kita menembusnya. Siapa anak baru itu sebenarnya?"

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto and Twilight saga by Stephanie Meyer**

**Moonlight created by Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**Warning: AU,OOC-maybe- and etc.**

**Pair: Edward Cullen and Hinata Hyuuga, slight Jacob-Bella**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau seandainya Bella lebih memilih Jacob saat 'New Moon'? Sanggupkah Edward bertahan dalam keterpurukannya? Dan disaat keterpurukan Edward datang murid pindahan dari Jepang yang aromanya lebih menarik Edward dari pada saat dia bersama Bella. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta terlarang ini terulang lagi? Apakah akan berakhir sama?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: When I Looked You.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju kelasku selanjutnya bersama dengan Bella serta Jessica kebetulan mereka juga masuk dikelas yang sama setelah istirahat siang selama disini aku belum merasakan diskriminasi atas kedatanganku sebagai anak baru yang masuk di pertengahan semester ditambah lagi saat kelas 3. Dimana seharusnya tak ada lagi murid baru yang diizinkan masuk. Akan tetapi Forks yang minim murid bersedia menerima murid baru dalam waktu kapan pun kecuali sampai semester 2 untuk kelas 3.

Aku sungguh penasaran bagaimana pelajaran Bologi di sekolah Amerika, apakah akan sama dengan sekolah Jepang yang banyak memutilasi hewan-hewan tak bersalah? Itulah kenapa terkadang aku takut mengikuti pelajaran Biologi disekolahku dulu. Ditambah lagi Orochimaru-sensei selalu membawa ular kesayangannya-Manda- kalau sedang mengajar. Hobby sebagai pemutilasian sebagai bahan ajarannya itu pun membuat bau karat darah menyebar diseluruh ruangan yang membuatku mual seusai pelajaran dan berakhir memuntahkan seluruh makan siangku di toilet.

"Hinata kami duluan," kata Jessica.

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya dan Bella yang langsung menuju tempat duduknya di belakang. Aku melihat Mr. Simpson didepan meja dan segera mendekatinya,

"E-excuse me Sir," suaraku yang terdengar bagai cicitan.

Mrs. Simpson mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dibacanya."Ah, Ms. Hinata Hyuuga? Kau telah sampai di Forks?"

"Y-yes sir." Lalu aku mengeluarkan selembar kertas untuk ditanda tangan olehnya. Setelah itu dia membiarkanku memilih tempat dudukku tanpa menyuruhku memperkenalkan diriku seperti dikelas sebelumnya.

Aku melihat kesekeliling kelas. Semua tempat duduk telah ditempati oleh masing-masing murid. Kecuali satu tempat duduk yang telah diduduki oleh Edward yang salah kostum hari ini. Dia duduk menyendiri di pojok kelas seperti tak membaur dengan yang lain. Auranya pun berbeda seperti yang lainnya yang biasanya berwarna biru. Jangan heran kenapa aku bisa melihat aura orang lain dan menurutku itu berwarna biru. Disaat tertentu dikala aku sedang fokus kosentrasi dan duduk sendirian warna biru itu terkadang lebih sering berpendar dengan warna campuran lainnya seperti merah, coklat, jingga atau pun tanda seseorang jatuh cinta, yaitu pink.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju bangku yang tersisa. Ketika sampai diujung meja dan bermaksud untuk meminta izin apakah aku boleh duduk disini. Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang dan menerbang rambut-rambutku hingga berantakan. Dengan ekor mataku dapat kulihat Edward tiba-tiba menegang menatapku tajam dengan mata yang gelap bagaikan batu onyx, membuatku bergidik melihatnya. Sesaat mata kami saling bertubrukan dan seketika itu pula Edward bangkit dari duduknya menjulang bagaikan anak panah. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat yang tak kukira, dia melangkah pergi dengan menubruk pundakku pelan dan melangkah pergi keluar kelas.

Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mataku hingga tidak lagi kudengar riuh ribut kelas melihat kepergina Edward yang tiba-tiba. Hanya saja dapat ku tangkap dari mataku yang mulai berair tatapan tak percaya dari Bella yang menatapku dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'Tidak mungkin'. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan hingga dia langsung berlari begitu melihatku? Apakah aku terlihat begitu menyebalkannya? Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba untuk menahan tangis yang telah berada di pelupuk mataku. Bagaimana pun aku tak ingin kalau teman-teman yang lain memandangku heran kalau aku mengangis di kelas saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun dengan mata yang bengkak dan memerah. Dari cermin dapat aku lihat sesosok wanita dengan wajah pucat ditambah mata yang juga pucat dan rambut hitam walau teman-temanku sering menyebut warna rambutku itu indigo, tampak begitu kusut. Tidak ada sisi menarik yang dapat orang lihat dariku semuanya pucat hanya rambutku saja yang berwarna gelap.

Pasti akan sangat sulit menghilangkan bekas membengkak dari mataku nantinya. Segera saja aku bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah aku tidak ingin karena kejadian yang membawa pria bernama Edward itu membuatku terlambat di hari keduaku sekolah.

Aku melangkah sendirian menuju gedung sekolah dari tempat parkiran mobil. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat keluarga Cullen sedang menatapku, yaitu Alice dan Jasper. Ditambah 2 orang lain lagi yang tidak aku kenal salah satunya pria berbadan tinggi kekar dengan rambut hitam dan yang wanita berambut pirang yang seharusnya kau temui di Hollywood atau pun tempat para aktris-aktris cantik berkumpul. Bukannya di Forks yang notabenenya bahkan lebih kecil dari Kyoto.

"Morning Hinata," sapa Bella yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiaanku dari keluarga Cullen.

"M-morning Bella. Hmm.. bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" aku menunduk ragu menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Bella, hanya saja rasa penasaranku akan tatapan keluarga Cullen yang terlalu mengintimindasi dari mereka kepadaku.

"Apa Hinata?"

"Ini tentang keluarga Cullen. Sepertinya Alice dan Jasper serta 2 orang yang tidak aku kenal dari mobil merah disana, m-memandangku dengan pandangan y-yang tidak bisa diartikan."

Sesaat aku dapat melihat raut cemas dari wajah Bella tetapi dia dengan cepat memperbaiki air wajahnya."Oke, yang pria berbadan besar disana namanya Emmett Cullen dan yang wanita berambut blondie bernama Rosalie Hale. Dari yang aku ketahui dia adalah saudara perempuan Jasper yang ada disebelah Alice."

"Dia sangat cantik." Ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Kau benar. Dia nyaris sempurna hanya sikapnya saja kurang ramah."

"M-maksudmu Bells? Apa kau dekat dengan keluarga Cullen?"

Bella mengangguk."Ya sebelumnya aku cukup dekat dengan keluarga Cullen."

"K-kalau boleh kutebak, kau dekat dengan keluarga Cullen karena Edward?"

Bella menatapku kaget."Darimana kau tau itu Hinata? Apa teman-teman yang lain menggosipkannya padamu?"

"S-sorry aku tidak bermaksud.T-tidak ada teman-teman yang menggosipkanmu, hanya saja terkadang a-aku sedikit sensitif dengan keadaan sekitar. D-dan kemarin saat Edward tiba-tiba pergi tanpa sengaja aku melihat sorot khawatir dari matamu. D-ditambah saat di kafetaria a-aku juga melihat pandangan Edward seperti merindukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia sentuh." Aku melirik Bella dengan ekor mataku dan kulihat ekpresi bersalahnya.

Aku kontan menunduk."M-maafkan aku Bella. K-kalau aku telah lancang."

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Memang sebagian besar yang kau katakan itu benar. Nanti kalau tiba saatnya kau akan tahu kebenarannya."

"A-apa itu Bella?" tanyaku bingung.

:"Sesuatu yang mungkin merubah hidupmu," jawab Bella sambil tersenyum lembut."Ayo segera masuk kelas, jam pertama kita di kelas yang sama bukan?"

Aku mengangguk kemudian berjalan berdampingan dengan Bella menuju ruang kelas.

Aku semakin bingung dengan kehidupannku di Forks. Rasanya semakin rumit daripada di Tokyo. Dulu di Tokyo aku sama sekali tidak menonjol, aku tidak terlalu cantik seperti Sakura-chan, aku juga tidak terlalu pintar seperti Shikamaru-san yang walaupun selalu tidur dikelas tetapi selalu mendapat nilai sempurna, aku juga tidak trendi seperti Ino-chan dan Karin-san yang selalu tampil memukau, aku juga tidak pandai olahraga seperti Tenten-chan malah bisa dibilang kalau aku mengkhawatirkan dalam bidang tersebut. Tapi di Forks, tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi begitu dikenal oleh setiap orang. Disekolahku yang baru ini kau selalu mendapat pandangan tidak percaya. Ditambah lagi belum sehari aku bersekolah aku sudah bermasalah dengan Edward Cullen dengan alasan yang tidak aku tahu mengapa.

.

.

.

Ini sudah lewat minggu ketiga Edward Cullen tidak masuk. Ditambah dengan tatapan keluarga Cullen yang tetap menatapku saat makan siang di kafetaria. Tetapi untuk hari ini ketika aku memasuki kelas Biologi aku lihat Edward telah duduk di meja tempat dia kemarin tiba-tiba lari meninggalkanku. Dengan ragu-ragu dan menunduk aku berjalan menuju bangku yang menjadi tempat dudukku. Sebenarnya aku sudah berpikir untuk mencari tempat duduk baru daripada beresiko duduk disebelah Edward yang jujur saja, belum aku mengenalnya tapi telah berhasil membuatku berkeringat dingin. Tapi semua tempat duduk telah penuh dan yang tersisa hanya disana. Oh God, seperti belum puas untuk membuatku malu, tidak sengaja aku tersandung kaki meja dan mengundang tawa dari perempuan yang duduk di bangku tersebut.

Aku menghembuskan napas lega setelah selamat sampai di tempat dudukku.

"Halo." Kudengar suara Edward untuk pertama kalinya setelah aku sampai di Forks. Begitu merdu dan lembut.

Aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan kalau aku yang memang dia sapa. Kulihat senyum kecil dibibir tipisnya ketika melihat tingkahku. Setelah memastikan kalau aku memang yang di sapanya baru aku berani menatapnya walau tidak secara terang-terangan, itu bisa membuatku pingsan seperti saat aku bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto-kun saat kelas 1.

"H-halo," jawabku terbata.

"Sepertinya beberapa minggu lalu kita tidak sempat berkenalan dengan baik. Namaku Edward Cullen. Kau pasti Hinata Hyuuga."

Bagaimana bisa berkenalan dengan baik sedang saat hari pertama saja Edward tiba-tiba kabur begitu melihatku. Aku tahu kalau di sekolah dulu sering dikatakan mirip Sadako karena mataku yang berwarna perak ini, tapi bukankah di Amerika bermata abu-abu itu banyak. Jadi tidak mungkinkan kalau Edward takut melihatku karena aku mirip Sadako? Lagipula Sadako tidak terlalu terkenal di Forks, bahkan aku sanksi kalau penduduk Forks tahu bagaimana hantu Sadako itu.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" ini pertanyaan awal yang terlintas di kepalaku. Seperti yang sempat aku sebutkan kalau aku dan Edward belum berkenalan secara formal tepatnya. Salah satu tata krama yang di ajarkan dalam keluarga Hyuuga.

Edward tertawa kecil. Sungguh suaranya seperti seorang yang sedang bernyanyi begitu merdu padahal itu hanya sebuah tawa."Aku rasa semua orang telah tahu tentang kedatangannmu. Ditambah lagi namamu yang sungguh unik."

"T-terima k-kasih." Bisa dipastikan wajahku merona sangat merah sekarang.

Mr. Simpson memasuki kelas dan mulai membuka pelajarannya hari ini tentang anatomi tubuh hewan bertulang belakang. Aku sudah mempelajari pelajaran ini sebelumnya bahkan memotong beberapa contoh seperti katak dan tikus putih. Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengikiuti pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei lagi kalau dia menyuruh memotong tikus putih yang begitu putih dan tak bernoda harus berakhir berdarah-darah. Bagi murid yang gagal memotong tikus itu dengan baik akhirnya berakhir masuk kedalam mulut Manda. Aku menyibukkan diriku dengan menulis resume di papan tulis walau aku telah tahu semua hal itu, tepatnya di paksa tahu.

"Sepertinya akan hujan lagi," gumam Edward yang dapat aku dengar.

"B-benarkah?"

"Kau tidak suka hujan?"

Aku menggeleng."Aku suka hujan. Apapun yang mengandung air."

Ada sorot terkejut dimatanya."Kalau begitu kau akan betah tinggal di Forks."

"Mungkin. Hanya saja sayangnya aku hanya sebentar disini."

"Kenapa kau pindah ke Forks yang begitu jauh dari Tokyo hanya untuk waktu yang singkat?" tanyanya dengan sedikit nada penasaran.

"A-aku disini untuk menjalani tradisi keluarga Hyuuga untuk hidup mandiri jauh dari keluarga. Dan Tou-san memilih Forks karena mungkin tempat ini dekat dengan salah satu teman Tou-san." Aku melupakan menulis catatan ditanganku dan mulai berbicara pada Edward.

"Sorry, tapi apa arti Tou-san itu?"

Aku baru sadar kalau aku bukan di Jepang."S-sorry, Tou-san dalam bahasa Jepang berarti _Father_ atau _Dad_ disini."

Edward tersenyum miring yang terlihat begitu tampan bahkan lebih tampan dari Kamenashi Kazuya."Dari yang aku tahu setiap nama orang Jepang memiliki arti dalam bahasa Inggris. Apa kau juga?"

Aku mengangguk."Hinata artinya tempat matahari bersinar (_Sunny Place_) kalau di translate."

"Nama yang indah." Wajahku merona kembali.

Edward memandangku, aku dapat melihat matanya yang berwana _Topaz_.

"M-maaf bukan bermaksud ikut campur. A-apa kau memakai lensa kontak?"

Edward memandanganku dengan tatapan bingung."Tidak."

Aku menunduk."S-sorry hanya saja seingatku kemarin matanyamu berwarna hitam." Seindah batu _onyx_, tambahku dalam hati.

Wajah Edward sedikit menegang."Kau pasti salah lihat saat itu."

Aku menggeser tempat dudukku sedikit menjauh dari Edward."S-sorry kalau itu menyinggungmu."

Aku melihat sorot khawatir dimatanya."Tidak apa-apa itu bukan salahmu."

Beberapa saat dengan keadaan saling diam akhirnya bel pelajaran terakhir berdering. Aku segera menhembuskan napasku lega. Dengan cepat aku membereskan peralatan menulisku. Bodohnya aku malah menjatuhkan semua saat akan memasukannya kedalam tasku. Tetapi sebelum semua barang tersebut berjatuhan kelantai dengan sigap Edward mengambilnya. Terlalu cepat untuk standart manusia.

"_T-thank you. I am butter fingers today_." Edward hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Aku meyambuti buku-buku, pena dan resume copy dan ketika tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangan Edward suhu tubuhnya dingin. Terlalu dingin untuk suhu tubuh manusia normal.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku melihat Edward yang tiba-tiba dengan cepat beranjak melewatiku dan pergi keluar kelas. Aku memandang pintu kelas tempat Edward keluar.

"Hinata kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Bella menghampiriku.

"Apa disini juga ada legenda tentang vampire?"tanyaku spontan.

Dan aku lihat wajah Bella memucat. _Impossible_.

**To Be Continue..**

**A/N:** Terima kasih pada reader yang semapt meluangkan waktu dan mereview malah memasukannya dalam daftar fave untuk fic pinggiranku ini. Tapi sebersit rasa bangga karena berhasil melampaui 10 review- Horayyy- dan menjadi satu-satunya fic crossover Naruto-Twilight bahasa Indonesia. Adakah yang mau menemaniku di fandom ini? Ficku kesepian disana. T^T. Dan juga permintaan maafku karena lama updatenya.

Tentang warna aura yang bisa Hinata lihat anggap saja cakra yang sering berpendar saat seorang Hyuuga mengaktifkan Byakugannya. Bedanya mata Hinata tidak perlu mengeluarkan urat disisi matanya dan warna biru yang keluar itu seperti pendar warna aurora di sekitar bahu setiap orang tidak sampai membungkus seluruh badan.

**Pojokan Review**:

uchihyuu nagisa: Nagisa-chan sebagai periview pertama. Arigatou ne. Akhirnya sempat direlisasikan, maaf updatenya lama.

Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi: Makasih pujiannya Yuna, aku jadi terharu.

draconisflame72: Sebenarnya ada alasan tersendiri kenapa aku memilih Hinata sebelumnya kok. Selain karena aku penggemar Hinata. Saat aku memikirkan karakter Naruto yang lain karena Naruto berasal dari Jepang jadi aku memasukkan chara yang masih mirip orang Jepang, secara Ino blondie yang ada nanti saingan sama Rosalie. Ingin Sakura karena namanya originil menandai kalau dia orang Jepang tapi rambutnya pink boo, nanti disangka orang Asia suka berambut ngejreng. Akhirnya kandidatnya Tenten dan Hinata tapi setelah aku kerangka sampai akhir aku perlu yang mempunyai kekuatan mata unik dan itu hanya milik Hyuuga atau Uchiha, sayangnya Uchiha yang tersisa cuma cowok. Jadi maaf ya kalau kesannya jadi OOC karena pemakaian Hinata disini.

Botol Pasir: Syukuran kita. Cipika-cipiki balik.

n: Hinata versi human ya? Mungkin memang mirip Katy Perry saat dia berumur 17 tahun. Dengan mata abu-abu bening yang besar bukan sipit lho, kulitnya putih dengan rona merah khas Hinata di pipinya, tubuh yang lebih berisi dari Bella di movie tetapi tetap sama tinggi, dan rambut indigo panjang lurus sepunggung dengan poni menutupi keningnya. Kawaii.

Crimson Fruit: Yah memang langka di Indonesia tetapi ada beberapa dengan pair tersebut di Inggris kok. Tapi cuma dikit.

Mei Anna AiHina: Salam kenal juga. Tidak perlu memanggil senpai. Saya belum pro kok. Jadi cukup Tsu-chan atau Tsubasa aja biar enak ya.

Ai HinataLawliet: Ai-chan nyasar abis cari alamat palsu sih.-haha- Sebenarnya aku juga nggak terlalu suka Bella yang di movie, menurutku kurang mengena saat dia Kristen memerankannya. Tapi Kristen memang cantik walau rambutnya males banget disisir tuh. Kekuatan ninjanya sebenarnya ada tapi kalau Hinata udah berubah menjadi vampire. Sedangkan fic ini nggak sampai bagian Beraking Dawn karena aku buat versi lain jadi beberapa hal di depan juga nggak ada. Sayangnya.

mery chan: Ini udah update. Orang Asia nggak semua sipit kok, kita Indonesia orang asia nggak sipit-haha-. Jadi mata Hinata nggak terlalu sipit kok.

Uzumaki Nami-chan: Nggak usah panggil senpai Nami-chan, cukup Tsu-chan atau Tsubasa saja. Udah di update nih, nggak sampai mati karena penasarankan?

Ururu kun: Ini udah update. Semoga suka dengan chap ini.

AyuCM: Ini udah di update. Semoga suka dengan fic ini.

Thanks for your reviews. Mind to review please.


	3. Try To Find The Truth!

Sebelum semua barang tersebut berjatuhan kelantai dengan sigap Edward mengambilnya. Terlalu cepat untuk standart manusia normal.

Aku menyambuti buku-buku, pena dan resume copy yang di berikan Edward padaku. Tanpa sengaja tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangan Edward yang suhu tubuhnya dingin. Terlalu dingin untuk suhu tubuh manusia normal.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku melihat Edward yang tiba-tiba dengan cepat beranjak melewatiku dan pergi keluar kelas. Aku memandang pintu kelas tempat Edward keluar.

"Hinata kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Bella menghampiriku.

"Apa disini juga ada legenda tentang vampire?"tanyaku spontan.

Dan aku lihat wajah Bella memucat. _Impossible_.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto and Twilight saga by Stephanie Meyer**

**Moonlight created by Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**Warning: AU,OOC-maybe- and etc.**

**Pair: Edward Cullen and Hinata Hyuuga, slight Jacob-Bella**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau seandainya Bella lebih memilih Jacob saat 'New Moon'? Sanggupkah Edward bertahan dalam keterpurukannya? Dan disaat keterpurukan Edward datang murid pindahan dari Jepang yang aromanya lebih menarik Edward dari pada saat dia bersama Bella. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta terlarang ini terulang lagi? Apakah akan berakhir sama?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Try To Find The Truth.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengeluarkan notebook berwarna unguku yang sebelumnya dibelikan Tou-san di Jepang, untuk mencari satu kata. _Vampire_. Berkat teknologi sekarang segala informasi yang paling rumit pun dapat ditemukan. Salah satunya _vampire_. Makhluk legenda yang menghisap darah manusia sebagai makanannya, rentan terhadap sinar matahari, immortal, kuat, cepat, dan bersuhu tubuh dingin. Apa Edward benar salah satu makhluk legenda ini?

Baiklah mungkin aku yang terlalu banyak berfantasi tidak jelas seperti ini. Aku bahkan baru mengenal Edward selama 2 hari ini itu pun hanya 2 jam pada hari tersebut. Memutuskan kalau dia itu vampire mungkin hanya akan mengundang tawa konyol dai orang yang kutanyai soal itu. Tetapi, melihat reaksi Bella hari ini. Dia langsung pergi begitu saja dengan wajah pucat tanpa memberitahuku. Paling tidak dia bisa tertawa keras-keras dan bilang kalau. "Hinata itu konyol. Jangan terlalu banyak nonton film berbau horor hingga kau berfantasi yang tidak-tidak."

Dari ekspersinya itu aku bisa tahu kalau Bella mengetahui sesuatu tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Darimana aku bisa tau? Itu karena ekspresi Bella begitu terlihat, dia seorang yang selalu spontan dalam bereaksi hampir sama denganku yang menurut Neji-nii yang bagaikan buku yang terbuka. Tetapi terkadang tindakanku terkadang tidak terduga berbanding terbalik dengan ekpresiku. Hingga hal itu-ekpresi Bella- lebih membuatku lebih penasaran seperti ini. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku keatas lalu bersandar pada sandaran kursi malas dibelakangku. Mencari informasi secara acak seperti ini sungguh melelahkan. Tidak setiap informasi yang aku dapatkan merupakan informasi yang dapat di percaya dan valid walaupun berbagai sumber menyatakan legenda tersebut dari _Etymology_ ataupun dari _Folk beliefs mythology_ yang tetap saja semua berhubungan dengan novel hasil karya dari _Lord Byron _yang menciptakan karakter _Dracula_ yang katanya memiliki silsilah kekerabatan- entah dari mana- dengan vampire. Yang dengan jelas sang penulis menuliskan menekankan bahwa kisahnya hanya fiktif semata. Benarkah seperti itu?

"Kringg... Kringg.. Kringg.."

Suara nyaring telepon rumah dari lantai satu membuatku nyaris jatuh terjelembab dari kursiku. Segera saja aku meloncat menuju tangga dan mengambil telepon rumah tersebut dari gagangnya di ruang makan. Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa di jaman modern seperti ini tidak menggunakan handphone. Salahkan saja Forks yang tempatnya dekat dengan pegunungan hingga sinyal operator tidak sampai disini atau juga salahkan operator tersebut karena terlalu malas membuat tower sinyal di Forks.

"H-halo," jawabku dengan pelan.

"Halo bisa bicara dengan Hinata?" tanya seorang wanita dari seberang telepon.

"_Y-yes, I am. Who's speaking_?"

"Ini Bella, Hinata. Sorry mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"_No problem Bells_. Aku belum tidur."

"Apa kau besok kau punya waktu Hinata?" tanya Bella terdengar ragu.

"Tentu ada. Aku selalu punya banyak waktu di Forks ini," jawabku dengan tawa kecil untuk meringankan suasana.

Dari telepon aku dapat mendengar suara tawa Bella yang terdengar ringan. "Kalau begitu apa besok kau mau ikut denganku kesuatu tempat?"

"T-tentu aku mau. Tapi kalau boleh tahu sebelumnya, kita mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu di kelas tadi siang. Juga aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada seseorang."

"B-baiklah aku akan ikut."

"Oke. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu jadi kau tidak perlu bawa mobil. _See you_."

"_See you_."

Aku meletakan gagang telepon dengan sangat perlahan seolah takut kalau itu akan hancur ketika aku meletakannya. Dengan langkah perlahan aku menuju kamar tidurku yang bernuansa _purple white_ dan menjatuhkan diriku diatas tempat tidurku. Aku merasakan pikiranku berkabut tidak jelas hingga tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Fine, mari aku telaah keadaanku saat ini.

Aku, Hinata Hyuuga. Murid pindahan baru yang tiba-tiba pindah dari tempat jauh bernama Tokyo ke Forks. Tidak terlalu aneh kalau aku menyeberang benua kan?

Selanjutnya, aku mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik disini. Seperti Bella, Jessica, Eric , Angelina dan lainnya. _I am lucky for that_.

_Then_, dikelas biologi aku mendapatkan teman sebangku yang kata Jessica sangat tampan. Memang aku akui Edward sangat tampan walau wajahnya pucat. Tetapi, bahkan sebelum aku duduk disebelahnya dia sudah pergi keluar kelas seolah tidak ingin melihatku.

_After that_, Edward tidak pernah masuk selama 2 minggu. Hingga aku mendapatkan pandangan tajam dari keluarga Cullen. Apa salahku? Apa aku yang menyebabkan Edward tidak masuk? Setahuku aku tidak pernah berbuat salah dengannya selain aku ingin duduk di bangku yang tersisa disebelahnya.

_Finally_, hari ini Edward masuk dengan segala keramahan tetapi langsung kabur begitu saja saat tanpa sengaja kulit kami bersentuhan. Hingga pikiranku berkabut hingga berspekulasi bahwa Edward seorang vampire.

Itu normal kan? Tentu saja tidak.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku berpikir yang akhirnya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa hingga akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur dengan udara malam yang yang menghantarkan hembusan angin sejuk berwangi mint menerpa wajahku. Apa aku lupa menutup jendela?

.

.

.

Pagi tadi aku hampir kesiangan karena tidur terlalu lelap, membuat Bella harus menunggu 5 menit. Untungnya kami tiba di sekolah tepat waktu. Hari ini cuaca di Forks sangat cerah, matahari bersinar penuh tanpa terhalang awan gelap seperti biasanya. Aku cukup rindu dengan sinar matahari. Walau sebenarnya aku paling suka cuaca mendung ataupun hujan di sertai dengan kilatan petir. Menurutku pemandangan saat hujan tersebut sangat indah karena saat itu Tuhan menurunkan hujannya untuk meneruskan kelangsungan hidup makhluk hidup di daratannya. Walau tidak ku pungkirin aku terkadang rindu dengan sinar matahari yang bersinar.

"Hinata kita sudah sampai." Perkataan Bella membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah, ya." Aku keluar dari mobil truk Bella yang menurutku sangat antik. Kenapa di Jepang tidak pernah kulihat mobil seperti ini?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesegala sisi tempat parkir sampai pandanganku terhenti ditempat keluarga Cullen biasa memarkirkan mobilnya. Ya, mobil yang terlalu mencolok di sekolah ini seperti kalau aku mengeluarkan mobil yang masih tersimpan rapi di garasi mobilku. Tetapi aku tidak menemukan _Volvo_ ataupun _BMW_ di parkiran ini.

"Keluarga Cullen tidak akan datang pada hari cerah seperti ini Hinata," kata Bella yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku malu. Apa aku memang begitu mudah di baca."K-kalau boleh tau mereka kemana?"

"Izin untuk berburu."

"Apa?"

"Maksudku izin untuk kemping dan mungkin pergi berburu hewan. Keluarga Cullen memang biasa melakukannya saat cuaca cerah karena Forks jarang sekali mendapat cuaca bagus seperti sekarang." Bella buru-buru meralat perkataannya.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Bella. Kemudian berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Oke Hinata nanti kita bertemu lagi disini seusai jam sekolah," kata Bella ketika kami hendak berpisah menuju kelas kami masing-masing.

"B-baiklah Bella. Sampai bertemu nanti."

.

.

.

"Aku belum pernah jalan-jalan sampai kedalam hutan Forks seperti ini Bella. Forks sungguh indah." Aku menatap pemandangan hutan-hutan hijau dari jendela yang terbuka. Sungguh disini pemandangannya sangat indah dengan cuaca yang juga indah bagiku. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan mengapa Tou-san memilih Forks untukku.

"Yeah, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka dengan warna hijau. Di Forks semuanya berwarna hijau," sahut Bella. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil membalasnya.

Mobil truk Bella mulai memasuki jalan setapak yang sempit dan masuk kedalam hutan. Hingga akhirnya Bella memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah kayu yang begitu elegant dan terletak di dekat pantai Forks. Bella membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian turun, aku pun mengikutinya memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Hello," sapa Bella pada semua orang yang disana yang kebanyakan pria. Kecuali 2 orang wanita yang satu sedang duduk diatas pagar beranda rumah dan satu lagi sedang memasak di temani seorang pria.

"Hello Bells. Jacob sedang menyelesaikan urusannya dibelakang. Kau tahulah dia sering memakan makanan higienis dengan tidak menjadi satu diperutmya,"jawab seorang pria berkulit _Tan_ dengan _tatoo_ dilengan kanan. Tapi ketika aku perhatikan lagi semua memiliki _tatoo_ di tangan kanannya dan bentuknya aktristik yang sama persis.

"_Yeah, I know_. Perkenalkan dia murid baru disekolahku, namanya Hinata Hyuuga." Bella memperkenalkanku hingga semua mata di ruang itu menatapku. Aku tidak terlalu nyaman ketika menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

"H-halo a-aku Hinata Hyuuga_. Nice to meet you_."

Wanita yang tadi berada didapur berjalan mendekatiku, ketika dia berbailik aku dapat melihat bekas luka cakaran terbentuk di wajah mulusnya.

"Hay Hinata, aku Emily." Kemudian Emily menunjuk satu wanita lain yang sedang duduk dan hanya menatapku datar."Dia Leah Clearwater. Bella jarang sekali membawa teman wanitanya datang kemari, malah tidak pernah sama sekali."

"S-senang bertemu denganmu Emily." Emily tersenyum membalasnya.

"Bella," panggil seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan eksotis dengan mata yang tajam datang merangkul Bella.

"Hai Jake, apa kau sudah mencuci bersih tanganmu setelah urusan kebelakangmu selesai?" tanya Bella yang langsung mengundang tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Tentu _Dear_," jawabnya dengan mata penuh perhatian. Bella sungguh beruntung di cintai oleh pria seperti itu.

"Jake perkenalkan dia Hinata Hyuuga yang aku ceritakan padamu kemarin. Dan Hinata perkenalkan dia Jacob Black, hmm.."

"Kekasih Bella," sambungnya dengan penuh percaya diri membuatku tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Kuakui aku sedikit terpesona pada Jacob yang mempunyai garis wajah yang tegas, badan yang berotot dan pandangan mata yang tajam tetapi memiliki senyum yang cemerlang.

"Kau memliki kekasih yang sangat tampan Bella, kau beruntung."

"Wow, ini pertama kalinya kudengar Jake dikatakan tampan oleh seorang wanita. Kita harus merayakannya," teriak pria yang mengudang tawa dari semua dan sedikit senyum kecil dari Leah.

"_Shut up_ Paul. Kau hanya iri karena hanya kakakku yang pernah mengatakan kau tampan, itu pun karena Rachel terlau banyak membaca buku hingga matanya sedikit kabur," balas Jacob.

"Oh _Come on_, jangan mulai seperti anak kecil kalian berdua. Hinata pastikan kalau kau jangan mengucapkan kata tampan pada semua pria yang disini karena mereka tidak pernah dipuji seprti itu," kata Bella dengan nada bergurau."Aku belum memperkenalkanmu pada Sam Uley dia pemimpin rombongan disini."

"Hello Hinata, aku Sam." Sam menjabat tanganku. Dari suaranya aku dapat mendengar sesuatu yang disebut wibawa pemimpin. Suaranya terdengar tegas. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan suara Jacob hanya saja suara Jacob belum terlalu tegas.

"_Nice to meet you_ Sam."

"_Me too_."

Aku memandang sekeliling sekali lagi dan ketika pandangan mataku bertabrakan dengan Leah aku tersenyum kecil padanya yang dibalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Mungkin Leah tidak seseram seperti yang terlihat. Aku melangkah keluar kondonium menuju beranda rumah kayu yang begitu cantik ini dan melihat pemadangan hutan Forks yang hijau bagaikan batu zamrud dan bentangan pantai dengna ombak cukup tinggi yang berwarna shapirre pudar dikarenakan cuaca yang mendung. Dari hutan aku melihat pohon-pohon berguncang puncaknya seperti sesuatu yang besar menerobos pohon-pohon tersebut. Aku nyaris tersungkur kalau saja tidak berpegangan dengan meja kayu terdekat dan seketika saja wajahku memucat melihatnya. Serigala putih hitam yang sangat besar menerobos keluar dari hutan dan langsung melompat mendekati rumah.

"Hinata." Bella langsung datang menyanggaku yang berdiri lemas dan membimbingku menuju kursi terdekat.

"Seth! Kembali kewujud manusiamu, kita kedatangan tamu baru hari ini dan kau menakutinya," kata Sam tegas. Serigala yang dipanggil Seth itu seperti mengerti hanya menundukkan kepala dan menuju pepohonan terdekat. Ketika aku melihat serigala itu menghilang dari balik pepohonan itu aku melihat seorang pria yang hanya menggunakan celana jeans selutut keluar dari sana. Oh my Gosh, apa yang sebenarnya ada di Forks ini?

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Bella cemas.

"Y-ya kurasa aku baik-baik saja. T-tapi apa itu tadi? Serigala berubah menjadi manusia? Jangan bilang kalau..."

"Yang kau pikirkan benar Hinata. Kami semua-pria disini kecuali Leah- adalah werewolf." Sam menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tegas.

"Kau wanita kedua setelah Bella yang tidak pingsan setelah melihat werewolf didepanmu," sambung Jacob dengan nada jenaka. Aku mau tak mau hanya tersenyum terpaksa.

Seth datang mendekatiku yang terduduk di kursi kayu lalu kemudian berlutut menyamakan tingginya denganku. Dari dekat aku dapat melihat matanya yang coklat gelap menatapku penuh rasa bersalah. Seth memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil dibanding yang lainnya mungkin dia yang termuda disini. Dia memiliki kulit yang lebih terang dibanding Jacob ataupun Sam tetapi tetap bernuansa coklat. Tetapi kalau di perhatikan ada beberapa kemiripan antara Leah dan Seth, mungkin mereka bersaudara.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau kalau ada tamu yang datang karena jarang sekali orang mau datang kesini. Maaf kalau aku menakutimu." Seth menunduk terlihat sangat bersalah.

"T-tidak apa-apa umm.. Seth. Aku tidak ketakutan hanya saja aku sedikit kaget," jawabku dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih humm.."

"H-Hinata Hyuuga. Kau bisa memanggilku Hinata."

"Aku Seth Clearwater, senang bertemu denganmu. Dan wanita garang itu Leah Clearwater, saudara perempuanku. Dia pasti tidak berkenalan denganmu dengan cara yang sopan. Jadi sebagai adik yang baik aku memperkenalkanya padamu," ucap Seth yang mendapatkan lemparan batu mengenai kepalanya dari Leah.

"Auch.."

Aku tertawa melihatnya. Ketika aku menunduk aku lihat Seth sedang menatapku."A-ada apa Seth? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja baru kali ini aku mendengar suara tawa yang begitu merdu. Bahkan tawa Alice saja tidak semerdu sepertimu," jawab Seth terus terang. Dapatku rasakan wajahku memerah dan memanas.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala Seth dari tangan Quill."Hei anak kecil jangan membuat tamu kita menjadi malu seperti itu. Dia akan jadi milik seseorang."

"Uh, kau tidak perlu memukul kepalaku Quill. Aku tidak ingin bertambah bodoh sepertimu, kau tau!"

"Sudah hentikan kalian berdua. Kalau kalian samapi bertengkar seperti anak kucing akan kupastikan tidak akan ada makanan untuk kalian sampai besok malam," ujar Emily menengahi. Keduanya hanya saling melemparkan tatapan tajam dan berpaling.

Seth kembali duduk berlutut didekatku atau lebih tepatnya sekarang berjongkok."Umm.. Seth boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, tanyakan apa saja Hinata."

"Apa kalian para werewolf bisa berubah semau kalian? Karena yang aku tahu werewolf hanya dapat berubah di malam bulan purnama."

Seth tertawa."Tidak Hinata, kami bisa berubah semau kami hanya saja saat emosi kami sedang tidak terkendali kami sering lepas kontrol saat berubah menjadi werewolf. Karena itu kami harus bisa mengatur mengatasi emosi kami yang biasanya memang selalu meledak-ledak."

"Umm... Apakah.. apakah boleh aku melihat sosok serigalamu sekali lagi?"

"APA?" teriak tidak hanya Seth tetapi juga yang lainnya termasuk Leah.

"Ah, maaf kalau permintaanku tidak mungkin. Maafkan aku." Aku langsung menunduk minta maaf.

Sam maju menghampiriku."Bukan mengatakan permintaanmu tidak mungkin Hinata, hanya saja tidak banyak orang yang menyukai atau malah takut dengan kami saat menjadi werewolf. Tetapi kau yang baru datang dapat dengan mudah menerima sebuah fakta yang mungkin mengejutkan orang lain. Itu terlalu mengejutkan kami semua."

Aku menunduk mengigit bibirku pelan. Apa aku harus mengatakan rahasia ini."S-sebenarnya kalian bukan rombongan pertama manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi hewan. D-dulu di Tokyo aku memiliki teman yang keluarganya merupakan keturunan _shape-shifter_. Dan mereka dapat berubah menjadi anjing besar seukuran Seth."

Semua menatapku tidak percaya."Hell, kau sungguh membawa teman yang luar biasa kesini Bells,"kata Jacob dengan nada jenaka.

"Aku pun tidak pernah menyangka Jace."

Sam menatapku dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya."Kalau begitu selamat datang di suku Quillete Hinata. Kau akan selalu diterima disini."

Aku menatap Sam tidak percaya."T-terima kasih Sam. Tapi apa maksudnya dengan suku Quillete?"

"Keturunan kami dinamakan suku Quillete Hinata. Pastinya temanmu juga memiliki garis keturunan seperti kami."

"Ya. Tapi mereka keluarga Inuzuka. Inu yang berarti anjing dalam bahasa Jepang. Lalu apakah..."

"Pertanyaanmu akan dijawab oleh Seth. Apa kau ingin melihat sosok serigalanya sekali lagi?"

"A-apakah boleh?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja. Diantara kami Seth lah yang paling bisa mengendalikan emosinya walau dia yang paling muda. Seth kau mendengar apa kataku?"

"Yes captain." Seth tersenyum kepadaku lalu mulai berjalan menuruni tangga beranda dan ketika dia meloncat Seth langsung berubah menjadi serigala berbulu putih hitam yang kulihat sebelumnya.

Aku mendengar Quill dan Paul mendengus."Dasar tukang pamer."

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Perlahan aku menuruni tangga beranda saat serigala Seth tengah menatapku. Saat berada didepannya perlahan aku mengulurkan tanganku dan kepala Seth maju menyentuh tanganku. Dapat aku rasakan bulu-bulu serigala yang kukira kasar ternyata begitu lembut serta suhu tubuhnya yang hangat seperti matahari musim semi. Kepala Seth memberi tanda agar aku mengikutinya masuk kedalam hutan. aku berjalan didekatnya sambil menyisir bulu di perutnya seperti yang biasa aku lakukan pada Kiba saat dia dalam sosok anjingnya ataupun Akamaru yang ikut datang bersama. Aku rasakan tubuh Seth sedikit gemetar karena kegelian. Beberapa saat setelah kami menelusuri jalan setapak yang ada dihutan kami sampai pada perbatasan sebuah sungai jernih dengan batu-batu yang menonjol. Dengan aliran air yang mengalir menimbulkan bunyi air yang begitu merdu. Air yang masih jernih serta sejuk ketika kumasukan tanganku kedalam merasakan aliran yang ada. Dengan perlahan tanganku berayun didalam sungai berwarna biru kelabu efek pembiasaan dari langit Forks yang selalu mendung.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita sedang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ruang keluarga saat dia menemukan sosok Edward sedang bermain piano di tengan ruangan. Mengantarkan suara yang indah di sekeliling rumah. Dengan langkah perlahan dia mendekati Edward.

"Edward apa kau tidak ikut Emmet dan Jasper berburu hari ini?" tanya seorang wanita yang begitu cantik seperti ibu dari para malaikat dari surga.

"Tidak Esme. Aku sedang tidak lapar." Edward menjawab datar kemudian melanjutkan bermain dengan piano tunggal di ruang keluarga.

"Bagaimana dia bisa lapar Esme sedangkan baru kemarin dia menghabisi 5 ekor singa seorang diri." Alice tiba-tiba datang dari tangga lantai 2.

"Sepertinya efek anak baru itu lebih kuat dari Bella, Esme." Sambung Rosalie yang bersandar pada salah satu pilar.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana murid baru itu," kata Esme dengan senyumnya."Apa kalian bersedia memberikan informasi lebih tentang anak itu padaku?"

"Tentu Esme," jawab Alice dengan tawa kecilnya.

Edward tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung melesat keluar tidak menghiraukan pikiran-pikiran yang lain tentangnya.

"Mau kemana dia Alice?" tanya Rosalie yang sekarang duduk di depan televisi layar datar.

"Dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri di dekat sungai. Semoga dia tidak ketemu dengan rombongan Jacob, aku takutnya akan ada pertengkaran anak kecil disana."

Esme mengangguk memaklumi."Ya, aku harap kehadiran... siapa namanya Alice?"

"Hinata Ezz."

"Ya Hinata. Kuharap dia bersedia berada disamping Edward walau dia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

"Menurutku yang menjadi masalah bukan Hinata," sambung Rosalie."Tetapi ketersediaan Edward, apakah dia menerima _someone new_ yang kedatangannya sama persis dengan Bella. Menurutku masalah Edward sekarang lebih _complicated _dari pada yang dia dapat sebelumnya. Hebatnya lagi anak baru itu sama sekali tidak bisa di tembus oleh Alice bahkan Jasper. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh keluarga Volturi ketika dia mendapati kalau Edward lagi-lagi mendapatkan calon bakat yang pontesial."

"Kau benar Rose. Aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik..." Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Alice kosong menerawang."Aku tidak bisa melihat Edward. Apa mungkin dia akan bertemu dengan Hinata?"

"Apa kau yakin Alice?"

"Ya. Aku sangat yakin. Aku tidak dapat melihat Edward dimana pun. Kuharap dia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik."

"Percayalah pada Edward. Dialah yang paling bijak disini setelah Carlisle,"jawab Esme dengan menepuk pelan punggung Alice.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak suka dengan Edward yang sekarang," sahut Rosalie."Dia bagaikan boneka porselen yang kalau di sentuh sedikit saja maka dia akan pecah. Paling tidak kehadiran murid baru itu sedikit memberikan emosi Edward hingga dia tidak terlihat seperti boneka yang hanya bisa dipermainkan."

"Kau benar Rose. Aku hanya ingin Edward bisa mendapatkan lagi cinta yang baru walau mungkin nanti akan sulit." Alice menambahi.

"Kalian benar. Edward lah yang selalu sendirian di sepanjang eksistensinya di dunia ini. Tapi saat dia telah menemukan Bella disaat itu pula dia harus melepaskannya."

"Ya Ezz. Maka dari itu aku bersyukur karena Jasper sekarang telah dapat mengendalikan nafsu berburunya. Hingga kejadian Bella dulu tidak terulang lagi dan Edward bisa mendapatkan seseorang disisinya."

"Ya aku pun berharap demikian." Esme dan Alice berdiri bersebelahan menatap langit selatan dimana tempat perbatasan antara keluarga Cullen dan suku Quillete berada.

.

.

.

Aku bermain-main air dengan tanganku sesekali mencoba menangkap ikan-ikan kecil disana. Tanpa sadar aku sudah tertawa kecil

"Indah bukan?" tanya Seth yang telah menjadi sosok manusianya.

"Y-ya sangat indah."

"Sungai ini merupakan tempat perbatasan wilayah antara suku Quillete dan keluarga Cullen."

Aku menatap Seth dengan seksama, mungkin dengan penjelasan Seth semua pertanyaan ynag bertumpuk dikepalaku aku terjawab."Apa maksudnya Seth?"

"Kau pasti tau apa yang diperangi kami para werewolf?"

"Vampire?"

"Ya kau benar. Kami suku Quillete dari jaman ke jaman selalu memerangi dan membunuh vampire. Tetapi keluarga Cullen berbeda dia tidak meminum darah manusia seperti vampire kebanyakan. Hingga leluhur kami membuat perjanjian selama keluarga Cullen tidak melewati batas-batas yang ditentukan, tidak meminum darah manusia dan juga mengubah salah satu manusia menjadi rasnya. Perjanjian itu akan tetap berlaku sampai keturunan-keturunan kami selanjutnya."

"T-tunggu jadi yang kau maksud bahwa kalau keluarga Cullen, vampire?"

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Edward sendiri. Dia ada diseberang sana." Seth menunjuk bayangan dibalik pepohonan di seberang sungai.

"Tidak apa-apakan Edward? Ayolah jangan sinis seperti itu padaku kau tahu kalau aku bermaksud baik." Seth seperti berbicara kepada seseorang dengan senyum penuh. Kalau aku melihanya dari jauh mungkin aku akan mengira Seth sedang sedikit mengalami masalah pada otaknya hingga berbicara sendiri seperti ini.

"Hinata kau seberangi saja sungai ini sendiri. Aku dan Edward tidak bisa saling mendekat karena ini perbatasan wilayah yang tidak boleh dilanggar."

Aku menatap Seth tidak percaya. Menyeberangi sungai ini sama sekali mustahil untukku. Walau perairannya jernih seperti ini tetap aku tidak dapat melihat dasar dari sungai yang lebar ini serta ditambah batu-batu sungai yang tajam, bagaimana aku menyeberanginya?

Saat aku masih sibuk berpikir bagaimana cara menyeberangi sungai, Seth tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tubuhku."S-Seth?"

"Kau tidak perlu bingung Hinata. Aku akan melemparmu dari sini dan dapat kupastikan kalau Edward akan menangkapmu diseberangi sungai," kata Seth dengan tersenyum lebar.

"A-apa Seth? Apa aku... Ahhh...!" belum sempat aku berkata-kata lagi Seth telah melempar tubuhku. Aku dapat merasakan isi perutku naik keatas. Adrenalinku terpacu hingga jantungku berdetak dengan cepat lebih cepat dari saat aku naik roller coster. Sesaat tubuhku melayang dengan ketinggian yang hanya Kami-sama lah yang tau karena yang aku lihat hanya sekelebat bayangan hijau dari hutan-hutan disekitarku. Aku hanya memejamkam mata menahan rasa mual yang akan keluar hingga akhirnya kurasakan semua sensasi mual yang ada telah hilang. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku dan pemnadangan pertama yang kulihat adalah mata Topaz yang indah milik Edward.

"E-Edward?" panggilku memastikan.

Edward tersenyum miring. Aku harus bersumpah kalau itu senyum terindah yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya Edward dengan suara merdunya.

"Y-ya, a-aku baik-baik saja." Aku menjawab dengan rona merah di pipiku. Ketika aku melihat dengan lebih jelas lagi bahwa aku sedang berada didalam gendongan Edward. Tangannya mengangkat tubuhku seolah aku hanya seringan bulu. Dari dekat dapat kurasakan suhu tubuh Edward yang begitu dingin seperti salju saat winter serta aroma tubuhnya yang begitu maskulin campuran antara mint serta daun ekk.

"Hinata!" panggil Seth dari seberangan sungai. Aku melihatnya melambaikan tangan padaku."Kutinggalkan kau dengan Edward ya. Akan kubilang pada Bella bahwa Edward yang akan mengantarmu pulang. Dan Edward jaga Hinata baik-baik."

"Tunggu Seth.." panggilku. Tetapi terlambat dia telah berlari dengan cepat kedalam hutan.

Aku melihat Edward yang masih tetap menatapku."M-maaf kalau aku merepotkan.."

Aku mendengar suara tawa Edward."Dari banyak kata kau mengatakan minta maaf atas apa yang bahkan tidak kau perbuat. Kau sungguh lucu Hinata."

"M-maaf."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Edward menatapku lembut.

"K-kalau begitu terima kasih karena telah menangkapku dari lemparan Seth."

"Your welcome."

"B-bisakah k-kau menurunkanku Edward? Kurasa tubuhku pasti berat kalau kau tetap menggendongku."

Ada sorot jenaka dari matanya lalu kemudian Edward menurunkanku dengan perlahan."Bagiku kau seringan bulu Hinata."

Aku merona mendengarnya.

"Jadi apa kau telah tau siapa aku?" aku dapat melihat wajah Edward mengeras.

"Ya aku tahu. Kau vampire," ucapku yakin tanpa keraguan ataupun ketakutan sedikit pun.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan atau lebih tepatnya gedunga tua yang tidak terpakai lagi. Begitu gelap. Begitu kumuh. Seorang wanita berambut merah keriting berdiri didepan sosok seorang pria yang terbaring dengan terus menggeliat di bawah kakinya. Sesekali terdengar jeritan dari pria tersebut hingga beberapa menit pulih menit kemudian sang pria yang terbaring tersebut telah bangkit dengan perlahan.

"Selamat datang di kehidupan yang baru Xavier. Dan bantu aku untuk menghancurkan eksistensi keluarga Cullen dari muka bumi ini." Sang wanita mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa pun untukmu," jawab sang pria yang menyambut tangan wanita tersebut.

Dalam kegelapan terlihat wanita tersebut tersenyum."Baiklah pelajaran pertama untukmu adalah makan dan ubah mereka yang menjadi makananmu. Ajarkan itu pada semua makananmu dan tanamkan pada mereka kalau kelahiran mereka hanya untuk menghancurkan keluarga Cullen."

"Aku mengerti..."

"Victorie. Panggil aku Victorie."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue..**

**.**

**.**

**Pojokan Review:**

**Q: **Ceritanya mirip banget dengan novelnya nih?

**A: **Memang sengaja aku buat mirip ceritanya. Aku sampai harus buka-buka ulang untuk lihat bagaimana scene asli Hinata sama Edward di novel buat ketemu sama feelnya. Menurut aku kemungkinan Edward pastinya tidak akan mengubris kedatangan seabrek anak baru kalau kehadirannya nggak seperti Bella meniliki sifat Edward yang cuek seperti itu. Jadi aku memang terinspirasi dari salah satu fic inggris yang cara perkenalannya seperti itu. Tetapi aku buat sedikit perbedaan signifikan antara Hinata dengan Bella. Coba aja cari sedikit perbedaan itu. Apa yang sekarang masih mirip?

**Q: **Kenapa sifat Hinata dengan Bella mirip author?

**A: **Memang pada dasarnya sifat Hinata dan Bella mirip kok, hanya saja Kristen memerankan Bella yang membuat Bella menjadi lebih coklat gelap bukan coklat terang. Dan disini aku menuliskan dalam PoV Hinata tidak terlalu memuja Edward seperti Bella dalam novel. Apa perlu aku ubah PoVnya?-Balik nanya*gamparred*-

**Q: **Apa hubungan Hinata dengan vampire?

**A: **Pertanyaan itu akan dijawab pada chap selanjutnya. Hwehehe. Lengkap dengan sejarah ngaco buatan author. Jadi spoiler.

**Q: **Apa Victorie bakal muncul?

**A: **Seperti yang kalian bisa lihat di akhir cerita. Victorie bakal tetap muncul walaupun Hinata datang ke Forks karena tetap aja ada efek domino yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Kedatangan Hinata juga sedikit menggeser efek domino yang ada menjadi sedikit berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**Thanks For:**

Botol Pasir, Khanakura Haito, Mizuki Kana, AA Jebug Ueureu Bulbabs, Ai HinataLawliet, Aiwha, Uzumaki Nami-chan, suka snsd, uchihyuu nagisa, Crimson Fruit, the rain, blue polkadot, Nyasararu, n, dan kamu yang telah membaca fic ini.

* * *

><p>Sign.<p>

16 Februari 2012.


	4. Decode

Ketika aku menapaki jalan-jalan kecil yang aku tidak tahu akan menuju kemana. Edward berjalan didepanku dengan tegap, auranya yang selalu berwarna putih membuatku merasakan ketenangan walau saat ini jantung berdetak tidak menentu karena perasaan aneh yang aku tidak tahu menyebutnya apa. Suka? Terlalu cepat memutuskan kalau ini rasa suka. Walau perasaan yang meledak-ledak aneh ini mengingatkanku pada debaran jantungku saat bersama Naruto-kun, bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih mengingat tentang Naruto-kun di Jepang sana. Tetapi perasaan yang pertama kali kurasakan padanya tidak pernah kulupakan karena dia selalu memberikan semangat padaku dari senyum lebarnya yang sanggup mencairkan es dalam hati manusia, matanya yang selalu menatap kedepan, sifatnya yang menebarkan tawa disekelilingnya dan juga aura biru muda yang sama dengan mata _shapirre_nya selalu membuat aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mataku darinya.

Sedangkan saat bersama Edward semua rasa hangat yang selalu dipancarkan Naruto-kun sangat berbeda karena setiap bersama Edward yang ada adalah sebuah rasa sejuk yang mengalir. Bagaikan tetes-tetes embun yang melewati tubuhmu, menyusup disetiap pori-pori kulitmu, hinggap disetiap susunan syarafmu dan menelisik hingga kedalam tulang-tulang tubuhmu. Membuatmu nyaman dan juga begitu tenang.

Edward berdiri tegak diatas sebuah batu tinggi, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia telah berada diatas sana. "Apa kau tidak merasa takut padaku?"

"T-takut? Apakah aku harus merasa takut?"

Rahang Edward mengeras. "Kau seharusnya takut padaku, pada rasku. Aku seorang vampire dan kau tahu apa yang kami makan?"

"_Blood_. Aku tahu itu."

"Itu sudah cukup alasan untukmu takut padaku. Aku pernah membunuh manusia hanya untuk memuaskan rasa laparku."

"I-itu telah jadi hukum alam Edward, dimana makhluk hidup saling memakan satu sama lain. Tidak ada bedanya dengan yang kau lakukan tetapi yang membuatku yakin kau berbeda dengan yang lain adalah bahwa kau tidak membunuh manusia lagi hanya untuk makan."

Edward mendengus lalu meloncat tepat dihadapanku. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin kalau aku berbeda?"

"M-matamu. M-matamu tidak berwarna merah darah." Aku menjawab dengan suara mencicit.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang mata tersebut?" tanyanya dengan suara dinginnya.

Aku menundukkan wajahku tidak yakin akan mengatakan tentang sebuah fakta dari keluarga Hyuuga yang telah dikubur beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. "K-karena leluhurku dulu adalah seorang vampire."

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto and Twilight saga by Stephanie Meyer**

**Moonlight created by Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**Warning: AU,OOC-maybe- and etc.**

**Pair: Edward Cullen and Hinata Hyuuga, slight Jacob-Bella**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau seandainya Bella lebih memilih Jacob saat 'New Moon'? Sanggupkah Edward bertahan dalam keterpurukannya? Dan disaat keterpurukan Edward datang murid pindahan dari Jepang yang aromanya lebih menarik Edward dari pada saat dia bersama Bella. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta terlarang ini terulang lagi? Apakah akan berakhir sama?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****4****: **_**Decode**_**.**

**.**

**.**

Seth berjalan dengan santai menyusuri jalan setapak menuju pepondokkan para anggota suku Quillete dengan senyum lucu terlihat jelas di bibirnya. Ketika telah samapi di pondokkan dengan santainya Seth melambaikan tangan pada Bella yang terlihat cemas sambil menggigiti jarinya menunggu kedatangan Seth.

Melihat Seth berjalan sendirian dari hutan Bella bergegas mendatangi Seth. "_Where is she_?"

"_Who_?" tanya Seth dengan wajah polosnya.

"_Come on Seth_! Kemana Hinata?" tanya Bella lagi dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

Seth tersenyum menujukkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Oh, Hinata. Dia tadi kulemparkan ke sungai pa..."

"APA! Kau lemparkan Hinata ke sungai?" potong Bella cepat, "kau ingin membuat Hinata mati?"

Seth memandang ngeri wajah marah Bella. Pantas saja kalau Jacob tidak ingin membuat Bella sampai marah padanya, pikir Seth.

"Secara teknis aku bukan melemparkannya ke dalam sungai Bells tapi aku melemparkannya untuk menyebrangi sungai."

Kali ini Jacob maju menemani Bella sebelum Bella_nya_ meledak lagi. "Sebaiknya kau menceritakan sejelasnya Seth."

Seth tampak gugup menatap mata hitam Jacob walaupun dia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. "Sewaktu kami datang ke sungai tadi aku mencium bau Edward disana. Lalu aku sedikit bertanya-tanya pada Hinata lalu memberikannya sedikit _clue_ tentang siapa Edward seperti yang Jacob pernah bilang padamu dulu Bells."

"Darimana kau tahu apa yang dulu Jacob katakan padaku?" tanya Bella masih sengit.

"Karena Jacob pernah menceritakan padaku beberapa rahasia yang boleh diucapkan dan tidak boleh diucapkan." Bella menatap ganti menatap sengit Jacob yang hanya dibalas angkatan bahu pura-pura tidak tahu dari Jacob. "Baik itu legenda suku kita yang sebenarnya sangat rahasia dan tidak boleh diceritakan pada umum."

"Kau benar Seth," kata Sam yang datang bergabung, "seharusnya kita tidak membuka rahasia pada umum terkecuali objek imprit kita sendiri yang harus tahu kenyataan tentang kita kalau memang dibutuhkan. Tetapi selain itu kita harus tutup mulut."

"Tapi kenapa kau menerima Hinata Sam?" tanya Bella.

"Percaya atau tidak aku sedikit mencium bau kaum kami dari tubuhnya Bells. Berarti Hinata memiliki sebuah hubungan yang cukup erat pada kaum kami di tempat tinggalnya dulu hingga baunya pun sedikit melekat. Itu cukup untuk membuat kami percaya pada Hinata yang memiliki ikatan dengan kaum kami karena siapa pun keluarga dari kaum kami berarti keluarga kami juga. Meskipun ada sedikit bau busuk vampire yang cukup menganggu dari tubuhnya yang aku tidak tahu dari mana berasal."

"Bau _vampire_? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang besar dengan membawa Hinata kesini?"

Jacob merangkul Bella. "Kau tidak salah Bells. Hinata diterima disini dan semoga Edward pun bisa menerimanya."

Bella bersadar pada dada Jacob yang selalu terasa hangat. "Berbicara tentang Hinata kemana kau melemparkan Hinata, Seth?"

"Aku lemparkan dia kepada Edward di seberang sungai."

"Apa! Lalu apa Edward menangkapnya?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau Edward tidak ada disana mungkin Hinata telah _passed away_ dan mungkin aku tidak dapat berdiri disini dalam keadaan hidup."

Bella menghembuskan napasnya berat. Jacob mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku harap Hinata baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja Hinata baik-baik saja. Edward pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik," jawab Jacob, "paling tidak ini bisa sedikit meringankan bebanmu dari rasa bersalahmu pada Edward Bells."

"Ya. Aku hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk Edward serta Hinata."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dapat kulihat sorot tidak percaya dari matanya. Bahkan seorang vampire saja terkejut dengan fakta bahwa aku keturunan seorang vampire.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Bagaimana seorang _vampire_ memiliki seorang keturunan?"

"Menurut legenda yang pernah aku baca di buku warisan keluarga Hyuuga. D-dahulu saat tahun 1820 dimana banyak negara yang baru memulai membuka diri meskipun gejolak perang saat itu masih berkobar, salah satunya disebuah daerah selatan Jepang. Seorang perempuan asing bermata abu-abu jatuh cinta dengan seorang bangsawan kaya yang bernama Uchiha begitu pun sebaliknya. Sang bangsawan Uchiha jatuh cinta pada seorang dari negara lain yang memiliki mata seindah permata karena melalui mata sang gadis sang bangsawan Uchiha merasa dapt melihat seluruh dunia dari sana. Keduanya tetap saling mencintai walau sang perempuan tahu kalau bangsawan Uchiha seorang _vampire_."

Aku menatap Edward pandangannya masih menyiratkan tanda tanya besar.

"Jadi di Jepang juga memiliki keluarga _vampire_ bernama Uchiha?"

"Ya benar. Hingga sekarang keluarga kami masih saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Baik dalam kerja sama bisnis ataupun sebagai keluarga jauh."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Aku menarik napasku. "Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kenyataan kalau bukan karena sang bangsawan seorang vampire hingga membuat jurang pembatas diantara mereka. Tetapi tentangan dari keluarga _vampire_ untuk menerima manusia tersebut menjadi bagian keluarganya karena bagi keluarga Uchiha dahulu manusia hanyalah sekedar makanan, tidak lebih. Tidak untuk diperhatikan, tidak untuk disayangi, bahkan untuk dicintai."

Aku perlahan berjalan menuju hutan yang terbuka. Aku menatap Edward sejenak. "Karena itu mereka berdua lari menjauh dari daerah ruang lingkup keluarga Uchiha. Hingga waktu demi waktu berjalan akhirnya sang wanita hamil dari anak bangsawan Uchiha."

"Tidak mungkin." Edward memandangku tidak percaya.

Aku hanya menatapnya getir. "Percaya atau tidak keluarga kami adalah bukti nyata dari kisah tersebut. Bangsawan Uchiha tahu kalau janin yang sedang bertumbuh dalam rahim istrinya akan merenggut kehidupan istrinya perlahan-lahan. Karena itu dia mencari segala macam cara untuk membunuh monster yang akan lahir didunia ini. Garis keturunan keluarga kami telah dikutuk dari awal. Tapi walaupun janin yang tumbuh dalam rahimnya akan membunuhnya, sebagai seorang ibu dia tidak memperbolehkan suaminya untuk mengugurkan calon anaknya."

Edward mengambil tempat disebelahku."Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah bayi itu lahir?"

"P-persis bulan purnama keperakan bayi laki-laki tersebut lahir didunia dengan kematian sang ibu disaat yang bersamaan. Saat pertama kali membuka matanya sang bayi memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu mewarisi mata indah ibunya. Bangsawan Uchiha tidak bisa menerima kematian istrinya jadi dia meninggalkan sang bayi begitu saja dijalanan hanya dengan meninggalkan nama Hyuuga dipakaian yang dipakainya."

"Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi dengan bangsawan Uchiha?"

Aku duduk menekuk lututku. "Dia memilih mati dibunuh oleh keluarganya karena baginya eksistensinya tidak berarti lagi saat wanita yang dicintainya telah pergi. Dia hanya berpesan untuk terus menjaga putranya, melindunginya dari apapun yang terjadi karena dia tidak mampu melakukannya kalau sendirian didunia ini."

Aku mendengar tawa pelan Edward di telingaku. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apalagi kejutan darimu Hinata. Kau berteman dengan para _shape-shifter_ di Jepang, lalu kau diterima di suku Quillete dan menakjubkannya kau masih memiliki darah vampire yang mengalir ditubuhmu."

"D-darimana kau tahu tentang _shape-shiter_?"

"Aku dapat membaca pikiran Hinata. Salah satu bakat khususku sebagai vampire. Aku sempat membaca pikiran Seth sebentar tadi."

Edward beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan perlahan. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"A-apa vampire lain dari keluargamu juga bisa?"

"Tidak satupun. Tapi Alice memiliki bakat lain yaitu bisa melihat masa depan dan Jasper mampu mengendalikan perasaan orang sekitarnya."

Edward masih terus berjalan didepan dengan langkah panjangnya hingga aku sedikit terseok untuk mengimbangi langkahnya. "A-apa Alice telah tahu tentang kedatanganku sebelumnya?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya masa depan itu tidak tertulis diatas batu, dia berganti tergantung dengan setiap keputusan yang diambil oleh setiap orang tersebut. Semua bisa berubah dengan setiap keputusan yang diambil. Tetapi untukmu, Alice sama sekali tidak bisa melihat masa depanmu. Ditambah Jasper yang sama sekali tidak bisa mempengaruhi suasana hatimu."

"A-apa itu buruk?"

"Buruk? Itu justru luar biasa."

"L-lalu apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku juga?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa sama sekali membaca pikiranmu. Sungguh membuatku frustasi karena takut kejadian seperti dulu terjadi lagi."

"J-jadi sebelum aku a-apa ada seseorang yang tidak bisa kau baca pikirannya?" tanyaku ragu dengan memainkan kedua ujung jariku.

"Bella. Dulu aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran Bella sama sekali, tidak seperti sekarang. Karena itulah aku tahu kau akan datang kesini hari ini karena pikiran Bella seolah sengaja untuk datang melihatmu. Dia terus memikirkan itu selama jam pelajaran."

"Maaf sebelumnya tapi kalau boleh tau, b-bagaimana vampire bisa memiliki bakat yang berbeda seperti itu?" tanyaku ragu.

Edward menatap mataku ketika itu dapat kurasakan lututku melemas. "Kami tidak tahu persis bagaimana bakat tersebut datang tetapi menurut Carlisle masing-masing dari memang memiliki ketajaman seperti itu sebelumnya sewaktu masih menjadi manusia. Mungkin dulu aku memang peka terhadap pikiran orang sekitarku atau Jasper yang memang telah pintar mengendalikan suasana."

"B-bagaimana kalau Alice?" tanyaku.

Edward tertawa pelan. "Alice seorang yang spesial. Dia berbeda dengan kami semua. Alice terbangun sendirian di sebuah kamar tanpa pernah tahu siapa penciptanya sampai _spring_ tahun lalu. Kemudian Alice menemukan Jasper ketika dia tidak tahu ingin pergi kemana lalu Alice menemukan kami dalam pandangannya dan membawa serta Jasper bergabung dengan keluarga kami. Sebenarnya kalau Alice bisa saja menjadi vampire pembunuh dengan bakat yang dimilikinya tetapi dia memilih tetap dengan keluarga kami.

"Jadi Carlisle menyimpulkan kalau Alice memang memiliki indra keenam sebagai ganti ingatannya yang tidak pernah ada selama dia menjadi manusia. Lalu ketika kau datang Alice sama sekali tidak mampu meramalkan tentangmu lalu Jasper sama sekali tidak bisa mempengaruhi suasana hatimu. Dan yang paling tidak bisa aku terka adalah aku menjadi tidak bisa terlepas darimu."

Dapat kurasakan wajahku memerah. Edward berkata begitu tegas dan lugas didepanku. Matanya menatap langsung kedalam mataku hingga aku dapat melihat setiap iris di dalam mata Edward.

.

.

Kami sedang duduk santai di pertepian air terjun yang sangat indah. Kalau sinar matahari muncul mungkin akan muncul pelangi kecil di sekeliling air terjun yang begitu tinggi ini. Sayangnya cuaca di Forks sedang mendung padahal baru tadi matahari masih menyinari Forks. Melalui sudut mataku aku melirik Edward yang tengah melemparkan batu-batu kecil ke dalam sungai kecil didepannya. Begitu Edward menoleh dia dengan jelas menangkap basah aku tengah menatapnya dengan gerakan kaku aku segera memelingkan kepalaku.

Edward tersenyum lembut melihatku. Perlahan dia menarik sejumput rambutku lalu menciumnya perlahan. "Kalau boleh jujur kau satu-satunya orang yang sungguh membingungkanku Hinata. Bahkan diluar ketidakmampuanku membaca pikiranmu dari luar pun kau sungguh membingungkan."

"M-maksudmu?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Kalau boleh jujur ini pertama kalinya seorang pria duduk begitu dekat denganku. Apalagi seorang yang tengah berada disampingku ini bagaikan seorang dewa. Begitu indah. Begitu memabukkan. Dari dekat sini aku dapat mencium aroma tubuh Edward seperti _mint_, daun _ekk_ ditambah _pinus_.

"Pertama kau membingungkanku dari warna kulitmu. Kulitmu putih dan pucat tetapi terkadang aku melihat seburat rona merah di pipimu. Kedua dari warna rambutmu, seharusnya warna rambutmu berwarna hitam akan tetapi saat seberkas cahaya menyinari rambutmu dia berubah menjadi biru atau keunguan."

Aku menarik sedikit rambutku. "Mom sering menyebut warna rambutku itu indigo sama seperti leluhurku dulu. A-anehnya hanya aku yang memiliki warna rambut seperti ini sedangkan yang lain berwarna coklat."

Edward tersenyum. "Itu berarti kau _precious one_ Hinata."

Dapatku rasakan wajahku kembali memanas melihat senyum Edward. "T-terima kasih."

"Satu lagi yang membuatku begitu kagum padamu. Kau memiliki mata yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Dari jauh memang berwarna abu-abu tetapi begitu aku lihat dengan sesama iris matamu memiliki garis-garis berwarna ungu yang begitu indah. Itu yang membuatku bertanya sewaktu pertama kali bertemu apakah kau memakai lensa kontak?"

Aku tertawa, padahal itu adalah pertanyaanku dulu. "K-kalau begitu apakah dulu kau juga memakai lensa kontak Edward?"

Edward hanya tertawa melihatku. "Benar kata Seth. kau memiliki suara tawa yang merdu untuk didengar."

Wajahku lagi-lagi bersemu kalau seperti ini terus mungkin wajahku akan menjadi merah permanen ."S-sekali lagi terima k-kasih Edward."

Kemudian seberkas sinar matahari jatuh lurus menyinari kami yang sedang berada diatas batu besar. Ketika aku melihat seberkas sinar tersebut menyinari Edward, kulitnya tampak berkilau berpendar begitu indah bagaikan berlian yang ditanamkan kedalam tubuhnya.

"K-kau begitu indah," ucapku tanpa sadar.

Aku dapat mendengar Edward mendengus. "Ini adalah kulit seorang pembunuh Hinata. Seorang monster."

"M-maaf kalau a-aku salah bicara tetapi kau memang indah." Aku mengigit bibir bawahku pertanda ketika aku sedang gugup.

Edward melihatku seketika itu pula matanya terbelalak. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipiku. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Hinata kau sama sekali tidak salah tentang kulit ini. Hanya saja aku baru mengetahui kalau kulit monster ini pun bisa terlihat indah ketika melihatmu."

"M-maksudmu?" Aku menatap Edward tidak percaya.

"Mungkin mata manusia biasa tidak dapat melihatnya tetapi kulitmu pun sedikit berpendar ketika cahaya matahari jatuh menyinarimu."

Aku menarik sedikit lengan baju panjangku untuk melihatnya. Tapi tidak ada pendar-pendar seperti milik Edward. "A-aku tidak tahu kalau a-aku pun bisa berpendar seperti itu. M-mungkinkah ini alasan kalian tidak pernah m-masuk sekolah ketika cuaca cerah."

"Tentu saja. Orang-orang pasti akan heran melihat kami terlihat berpendar."

Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Saat ini aku merasa kalau kedekatan antara kau dan aku terlalu cepat Hinata. Kau datang kesini dengan tiba-tiba saat aku patah hati ketika Bella lepas dari tanganku. Menarik perhatianku sama persis seperti yang Bella lakukan seolah kau dikirim untuk jadi pengganti Bella."

Aku menatap Edward yang terlihat terluka walau aku akui aku juga terluka karena hanya dianggap seorang pengganti. Tetapi kenapa aku harus merasa terluka? Itu semua memang benar jika menilik waktu pertemuan kami yang terlalu singkat untuk disebut cinta bahkan mungkin rasa suka terlalu jauh kalau dibadingkan aku yang dulu mencintai Naruto-kun hampir selama sepuluh tahun.

"Begitu yang aku pikir pada awalnya tetapi nyatanya kau dan Bella sangat berbeda. Bella menyukai cuaca cerah sedangkan kau menyukai hujan. Bella menyukai Phoenix yang hangat, kau menyukai Forks yang lembab. Bella menyukai segala hal yang berwarna tanah sedangkan kau menyukai yang sewarna dengan air. Dari sana aku bisa tahu kalau kau sangat berbeda dengan Bella, kalian bisa seperti refleksi cermin tetapi sangat berlawanan."

Edward menarik helaian rambutku kembali. "Apakah menurutmu kedekatan kita memang terlalu cepat?"

Aku menarik napasku tegang. "K-kalau melihat waktu kita memang semua terlalu singkat tetapi entah apa yang menarikku h-hingga aku t-tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan mataku darimu. M-maaf kalau aku s-salah."

Edward tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Hinata. Memang semua yang kau katakan itu benar. Ketika dekat denganmu aku merasa bagai dalam pengaruh _heroin_ ketika denganmu. Baumu begitu memabukkan hingga membuatkan tidak mampu menarik diri. Salahkah?"

Edward menatap mataku dengan pasti dari bola matanya dapat kulihat pantulan bayanganku. "T-tidak. Tidak ada yang bersalah ketika kau didekatku."

Edward segera menarik diri menjauh dariku. "M-maaf k-kalau aku salah bicara lagi."

"Sudah kukatakan kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku Hinata," ujar Edward lembut, "aku hanya takut tidak bisa menahan diriku ketika berdekatan denganku."

"A-aku mengerti. A-apa nanti kau akan m-menghilang lagi seperti kemarin?" tanyaku ragu.

Edward tersenyum. "Apa kau ingin aku menghilang saja seperti kemarin?"

"Tidak," jawabku cepat.

"Kalau kau memang tidak menginginkannya, aku tidak akan menghilang."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Tuanku kami menemukan kejanggalan tentang pertumbuhan kaum kita di daerah sekitar Pork Angeles. Terjadi infeksi berlebihan yang belakangan kami ketahui dari vampire nomaden bernama Victoria," ujar Felix berlutut didepan Aro, Caius dan Marcus.

"Berapa banyak manusia yang telah terinfeksi? Apa dia mulai menunjukkan kemuculannya kepada manusia?" tanya Aro dengan wajah yang tampak sedikit tegang.

"Dalam sehari bisa 5 sampai 10 manusia yang terinfeksi tuanku. Tetapi Victoria bisa dengan rapi menutup semua itu dari manusia dengan cara bergerak hanya saat malam tiba."

"Apa yang diinginkan vampire nomaden itu dengan membuat koloni vampire baru?" tanya Caius dengan nada tinggi.

"Menurut perkiraan dia ingin membalaskan dendam atas kematian kekasihnya kepada keluarga Cullen."

"Ah, benar juga terlalu bodoh kalau dia ingin menyerang keluarga Cullen sendirian melihat dengan adanya Alice serta Edward disana. Serta Jasper dan Emmet sebagai senjata yang sangat mematikan." Aro berdiri dari singasananya.

"Jane, Alec, Dementry dan Felix."

Keempat vampire tersebut langsung berkumpul dan berlutut didepan Aro. "_Yes my Lord_,"ujar mereka bersamaan.

Aro tersenyum bangga melihat prajurit-prajurit kesayangannya. "Kalian awasi terus perkembangan koloni baru tersebut, apabila terjadi pelanggaran kalian bisa langsung mengeksekusi mereka ditempat. Tetapi bawa Victoria kemari. Serta kalian mengatakan apa yang sedang Victoria siapkan kepada keluarga Cullen walau aku yakin Alice telah mengetahuinya. Tetapi ada baiknya kita bisa mengeratkan ikatan kekeluargaan kita dan kalian bisa melihat apakah Bella telah berubah menjadi kaum kita. Aku sangat menunggu kedatangan Bella sebagai keluarga baru kita," ujar Aro dengan nada antusias.

"Kau hanya ingin melihat bagaimana bakat Bella Aro," timpal Marcus dengan nada bosannya.

Aro menatap Marcus dengan pandangan antusias yang sama. "Kau benar saudaraku. Kalau Bella bisa menjadi bagian keluarga kita tentunya akan sangat membantu banyak hal. Ah, aku melupakan kalian." Aro menatap keempatnya dengan pandangan bangga, "kalian bisa pergi sekarang dan pastikan kalian bawakan berita baik sekembalinya."

"Baik tuanku." Keempatnya memberikan penghormatan terakhir kemudia berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan besar nan mewah tersebut.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku sedang memasak makananku ketika aku mendengar bunyi telepon berdering. Dengan segera aku mengangkat telpon telepon tersebut setelah mematikan api kompor masakan.

"Hello, Hinata _here_."

"Hello Hinata. _It's me_ Bella." Terdengar jawaban dari unjung telepon.

"_Yes _Bells. _What the matter_?"

"Apa kau pulang dengan selamat? Tidak ada luka ataupun lecet? Bagaimana kau pulang dari hutan? oh, sungguh aku sangat mencemaskanmu Hinata. Dari sore aku menunggumu pulang ke pondok tetapi kau tidak kunjung datang. Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau kau telah sampai rumah.."

"Bells _calm down_," potongku sebelum Bella malah bertambah cemas, "aku pulang dengan selamat disini tanpa luka ataupun lecet walau Seth melemparku. Lalu aku pulang di antar oleh.. humm.. humm.." oh, aku terlalu malu mengatakan kalau aku digedong oleh Edward pulang kerumah.

"_With_ Edward _right_?" tebak Bella.

"_Y_-_yes_."

"_Thanks_ _God_. Aku lega mendengarnya." Terdengar hembusan napas lehga dari telepon aku pun menghembuskan napas lega, "tapi kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau kau terlah sampai rumah? Kau tidak tahu seberapa cemasnya aku?"

Baru saja aku menghembuskan napas lega sekarang napasku telah tercekat lagi. "M-maaf a-aku tidak tau nomor teleponmu Bells."

"_What_? _Ok_ _ok_ ambil notes, catat nomor teleponku."

Aku mengambil note book didekat buku telepon kemudian menuliskan angka-angka yang disebutkan Bella. "_Thanks_ Bells."

"_Anytime_. Hinata bolehkah aku minta tolong tentang suatu hal?" tanya Bella ragu.

"Apa itu Bella? Kalau aku memang aku bisa pasti akan kubantu semampuku."

"Maaf kalau aku lancang meminta ini darimu tapi aku hanya minta satu hal ini. Permohananku sekali seumur hidup."

"Ya Bells?"

"Aku mohon padamu agar dapat menemani Edward disisinya walau kau tahu, apa Edward sebenarnya. Hanya kau yang mampu menyembuhkan luka yang telah kutorehkan padanya." Dapat kudengar suara isakan tangis Bella di seberang telepon, "aku merasa sangat bersalah meninggalkannya tetapi tidak bisa kuingkari kalau aku begitu mencintai Jacob sekarang. Apakah kau bersedia Hinata?"

Aku menarik napasku membuat sedikit jeda untuk otakku berpikir jawaban terbaik yang dapat kuberikan padanya. "A-aku tidak bisa menjawab kalau aku bersedia Bella kalau nyatanya Edward tidak menginginkanku disisinya. Karena kau tahu kalau kami belum mencapai tahap seperti yang kau kira Bella hanya satu hal yang bisa aku pastikan aku selalu menerima apapun dan bagaimana pun Edward."

"Ya, aku tahu akan hal itu. Tetapi aku yakin kalau Edward ingin kau menemaninya karena dia tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang masuk kedalam hidupnya. Hanya sedikit orang yang Edward bisa terima masuk dalam eksistensinya. Aku merasa begitu egois mengingat pilihanku saat ini."

"Kau tidak egois Bella. Malah kau akan lebih merasa egois saat kau masih bersama Edward tetapi hatimu ada pada Jacob. Karena itu tidak hanya akan menyakitimu tetapi juga kedua orang yang berada disisimu. Edward berpikir dengan memilih mundur tidak akan ada sisi yang terluka walau dia mungkin merasa tersakiti"

Suasana hening sesaat, "Tahukah kau Hinata, ucapanmu sama persis seperti Edward yang lalu. Terima kasih banyak itu semua melegakanku."

"S-sama- sama Bells. Senang bisa membantumu."

"Ya aku beruntung mendapatkan teman lagi yang begitu baik. Sampai bertemu besok pagi."

"_See you soon_." Lalu sabungan telepon pun terputus.

Aku menyeka air mataku ketika sepasang tangan dingin ikut menghapus jejak air mata yang menetes dipipiku. Tanpa aku lihat siapa pemilik tangan ini pun aku bisa tahu kalau ini adala kesejukan milik Edward.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam rumahku?"

Dia membalas senyumku dengan senyum miring miliknya, "Aku bisa lewat manapun, jendela, pintu atau tempat lainnya. Rumahmu terlalu terbuka, pintu belakang tidak dikunci, garasi juga begitu lalu jendela kau biarkan saja terbuka."

"Ah, aku lupa mengunci semuanya." Baru saja aku berbalik salah satu tangan Edward menahanku.

"Tidak perlu aku telah mengunci semuanya ditambah dengan beberapa kunci pengaman di garasi. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku kenapa kau tidak memakai _White Ferrary_ yang ada disana."

Wajahku memerah, "Ahh.. aku tidak ingin mencolok perhatian dengan membawa mobil itu ke sekolah."

Edward tertawa, "Selalu rendah hati."

Kami kembali saling memandang satu sama lain, mengagumi keindahan mata Edward yang begitu indah saat terpantul cahaya lampu sehingga membuatnya lebih bersinar. Tetapi moment tersebut harus berakhir dengan suara perutku yang langsung membuat Edward tersenyum geli.

"Saatnya makan untuk manusia."

"Ya aku rasa begitu," kata tertunduk malu kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil makan malamku. Ketika aku sampai diruang makan Edward telah duduk manis di seberang kursi yang biasa aku tempati. Aku meletakan makananku diatas meja.

"A-apa perlu aku ambilkan makanan untuk juga?" tanyaku.

Edward menatapku dengan pandangan geli, "Tidak perlu. Aku cukup melihatmu makan saja."

"B-baiklah kalau begitu." Aku segera duduk, "selamat makan."

Edward hanya mengamatiku makan dengan tenang dengan di seberang meja dengan wajah yang terlihat penasaran. Tetapi dia tidak mengintrupsi makanku dengan pertanyaan darinya mungkin dia mengetahui tata krama untuk tidak makan sambil ngobrol. Kalau mengingat Edward dari abad ke 19 mungkin saja dia memang mengetahui tata krama tersebut.

Setelah aku membersihkan perlatan makan yang kugunakan sebelumnya segera aku menuju ruang makan. Dan kutemukan Edward masih tetap duduk di kursi yang sama bagaikan jelmaan dewa yang datang berkunjung dalam gubuk buruk rupa.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang Bella pinta darimu hingga kau meneteskan air matamu?" tanya Edward lembut.

"A-ano m-maaf, Bella memintaku untuk berada disampingmu, menemanimu dalam eksistensinmu." Aku menjawab dengan kepala menunduk.

"Lalu apa yang kau jawab? Apa kau bersedia?" terdengar nada getir dalam kalimatnya.

Aku memberanikan diri menatap mata Edward, "Aku tidak bisa menjawab aku bersedia kalau kau sendiri tidak menginginkanku berada disisimu."

"Tetapi kalau aku menginginkannya?" sorot mata Edward melembut.  
>"A-aku akan berusaha untuk menemanimu dalam keadaan apa pun walau pun kau mungkin belum bisa m-menerima keberadaanku." Aku tertunduk mengucapkannya. Ketika beberapa saat kemudian aku rasakan rangkulan Edward di belakangku.<p>

"Terima kasih." Dia berbisik lirih di telingaku menghantarkan wangi mint di saluran pernapasanku, "kau bersedia berada di sisiku."

Perkataan Edward menghantarkan hawa dingin kedalam hatiku hingga perasaan lega memenuhi seluruh rongga dadaku. Aku merasakan kesejukan meyelimuti seluruh tubuh di dalam dekapan Edward membuatku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini selamanya. Selama hidupku yang bisa aku habiskan bersama Edward. Berharap tetap dapat berpelukan seperti ini selamanya. Ya, selamanya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Victoria," panggil seorang pria berbadan tinggi tegap dengan mata berwarna merah kepada seorang wanita berambut merah keriting yang tengah duduk di atas manusia yang tengah merintih kesakitan.

"Ya Xavier, berapa banyak vampire yang telah terkumpul?" Victoria berdiri kemudian langsung menghampiri Xavier.

"Semuanya sekitar 15 vampire baru Vic," kata Xavier yang lalu menarik Victoria kedalam pelukannya.

"Bagus, tetapi masih belum cukup kita setidaknya menciptakan 50 vampire sebelum musim dingin berakhir."

Xavier menelusuri leher Victoria dengan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau begitu berkeinginan untuk menghancurkan keluarga Cullen?"

"Seperti yang aku pernah bilang padamu, mereka telah membunuh James maka nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa."

"Aku tahu tentang hal itu tetapi bukankah kau telah memilikiku? Aku akan selalu menemanimu di sepanjang eksistensiku." Terdengar nada geram dari kata-kata yang dikatakan Xavier.

"Ya aku memang telah memiliki kau tapi aku belum puas kalau belum melihat wajah Edward kehilangan orang yang di cintainya. Bella. Aku ingin melihat wajah putus asanya hingga aku puas melihatnya mati perlahan di tanganku sendiri. Karena itu aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu untuk menyingkirkan keluarga Cullen yang lain hingga eksekusiku selesai. Setelah itu kita bisa hidup bahagia berdua selamanya. Maukah kau membantuku?" kata Victorie dengan nada mebujuk yang tidak bisa Xavier tolak.

"Apa pun untukmu Victorie." Lalu Xavier menarik Victoria kedalam ciumannya. Tanpa menyadari Victoria tersenyum licik di dalam ciuman keduanya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Chap terbaru Moonlight telah update. Hope you like. Dan makasih udah review. Kalau ada yang belum mengerti tentang asal usul Hinata silakan PM atau tulis di wall FB saya **Anita Tsubasa**.

Thanks for your review!


	5. Dearest

Aku mengenakan jaket unguku untuk meredam rasa dingin yang mulai terasa. Sepertinya musim dingin Forks akan lebih dingin dibandingkan di Tokyo, beruntungnya pakaian yang ada di lemariku memang bertangan panjang juga tebal serta longgar. Aku melihat bayanganku di cermin seraya membenarkan letak kerah baju _turtle neck_ku yang berwarna abu-abu. Lalu dengan perlahan aku menuruni tangga menghindari resiko kalau aku akan jatuh kalau begitu terburu-buru.

Mataku terpaku pada sofa tempat aku dan Edward semalam duduk santai disana. Dapatku rasakan sejuknya lengan Edward di pundakku ketika jarak kami terasa begitu dekat. Berawal dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan umum pada awalnya hingga pertanyaan yang mampu membuat wajahku memerah. Aku masih ingat ekspresi tidak percayanya saat aku mengatakan kalau aku belum pernah pacaran. Apa boleh buat, karena cintaku pada Naruto-kun selama 10 tahun hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan tanpa aku berani untuk mengungkapkannya. Juga karena Naruto-kun hanya memandang Sakura-chan seorang meskipun begitu aku tidak pernah sekalipun membencinya Sakura-chan karena Sakura-chan memang lebih cantik, pintar juga bisa bergaul dengan orang di sekelilingnya. Kalau keduanya pacaran tentu saja menjadi pasangan yang paling serasi walaupun Sakura-chan lebih menyukai Sasori-kun. Kalau dipikir-pikir hubungan cinta kami menjadi lingkaran setan yang tidak pernah putus karena Sasori-kun menyukai Konan-senpai yang sedang pacaran dengan Yahiko-senpai yang masih memiliki hubungan saudara dengan Naruto-kun. Entah kenapa kepalaku jadi sedikit pusing kalau menjabarkan rantai-rantai tersebut.

"Tok..tok.." aku segera memalingkan pandanganku dari sofa ruang tamu ketika suara ketokan lembut terdengar dari pintu. Dengan segera aku memakai sepatu bots lalu segera membuka pintu rumah. Ketika aku membuka pintu rumahku dapat kulihat sosok makhluk sempurna berdiri di depanku dengan senyum manisnya.

"Selamat pagi Hinata." Suara Edward terdengar mengalun lembut di telingaku.

"P-pagi juga Edward. M-maaf sedang apa kau d-disini?"

Edward tertawa lembut, "Tentu saja pergi sekolah bersamamu. Apa kau sudah siap?"

Mataku kontan terbelalak, "B-benarkah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau keberatan pergi bersamaku?" ada sorot kecewa dalam mata Edward yang sungguh tidak ingin aku lihat.

"B-bukan. A-aku bukannya keberatan malah aku ingin apa k-kau tidak keberatan pergi bersamaku? Sedangkan masih kemarin k-kau terlihat menjauhiku." Aku memainkan kedua telunjukku di depan dadaku kebiasaan ketika aku sedang gugup.

Edward menarik tangan lembut kedalam genggamannya, "Kau selalu mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku tanpa harus menyembunyikannya, aku menyukainya. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan kalau kau ada selalu ada disisiku Hinata."

Aku tersenyum senang menjawab perkataan Edward yang dibalas senyuman manis darinya. 

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto and Twilight saga by Stephanie Meyer**

**Moonlight created by Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**Warning: AU,OOC-maybe- and etc.**

**Pair: Edward Cullen and Hinata Hyuuga, slight Jacob-Bella**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau seandainya Bella lebih memilih Jacob saat 'New Moon'? Sanggupkah Edward bertahan dalam keterpurukannya? Dan disaat keterpurukan Edward datang murid pindahan dari Jepang yang aromanya lebih menarik Edward dari pada saat dia bersama Bella. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta terlarang ini terulang lagi? Apakah akan berakhir sama?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****4****: **_**Dearest**_**.**

**.**

**.**

Dapatku rasakan wajahku memanas hingga ke telinga sesaat setelah Edward membukakan pintu mobil _Volvo_nya untukku. Aku merasa semua mata tertuju padaku seakan memancarkan rasa tidak percaya atau mungkin heran tepatnya. Baru kemarin Edward bersikap sinis padaku sedangkan hari ini dengan santainya dia melingkarkan tangan kekar dan dinginnya di bahuku dengan senyum manisnya. Seakan tidak adil jantung terus berdetak gila-gilaan sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak mendengar detak jantung dari Edward. Karena untuk menjadi seorang vampire harus dibayar dengan _heart_ (jantung/hati) bagian terpenting sebagai seorang manusia karena tanpa hal tersebut seorang manusia tidak akan disebut manusia lagi. Apa hal tersebut pantas sebagai pengganti kehidupan abadi dan wujud yang sempurna? Tidak semua orang dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Aku memandang mata _topaz_ Edward yang terlihat lebih terang. Kalau Edward bukan seorang _vampire_ mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu Edward saat ini atau bahkan sampai kapanpun juga. Apa aku egois kalau menginginkan hal ini?

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Edward lembut.

Aku tersenyum gugup, "T-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau bohong. Ada apa?"

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya, "Kau membaca pikiranku?"

Edward tersenyum miring, "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa walau aku ingin mengetahui apa yang terlitas dalam pikiranmu."

"L-lalu?"

"Setiap kau berbohong ataupun gugup bicaramu pasti akan tergagap."

Salah satu hal yang sangat tidak menguntungkan bagiku kalau Edward tahu kebiasaanku bicara gagap. Daridulu hingga sekarang inilah yang membuatku terkadang tertangkap kalau tengah berbohong ataupun gugup. Tetapi terima kasih pada Neji-nii yang telah dengan susah payah mengurangi kebiasaan entah baik atau burukku ini.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Edward dengan menatapku intensif.

Pikiranku mendadak kosong untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Edward. Walau mudah tetapi bagi _vampire_, aku tahu eksistensi diri adalah harga mati yang harus mereka bayar merupakan hal yang tabu untuk dibicarakan karena tidak setiap _vampire_ berubah karena keinginannya sendiri. Ya, tidak semua.

"Hello Edward, Hinata," sapa suara lembut bagaikan lonceng.

Aku berbalik menatap seorang gadis yang begitu cantik nan mungil bagaikan seorang peri hutan bermata keemasan. Dia berjalan dengan anggun dan dengan langkah ceria. Senyum manis terpancar dari wajah cantiknya yang sempurna. Tangannya mengandeng seorang pria berwajah kaku dan sedikit pucat. Walau tidak setinggi Edward tetapi pria dari matanya dapat aku lihat pandangan menusuk bagaikan ujung tombak, dia pantas sebagai _vampire_ dengan kemampuan bertarung yang kuat.

"Hello Alice dan Japer," jawab Edward.

"Hai Edward dan umm.." sapa pria bernama Jasper tersebut terpotong.

"Hinata Jezz. _Remember her_. _She will be our family later_," jawab Alice yang membuat wajahku kembali memerah.

"_Nice to meet you _Hinata," sapa Jazper berusaha err.. ramah.

"_Nice to meet you _Hinata. Aku Alice dan dia Jasper," kata Alice ramah dengan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. "Lagi-lagi Edward benar, tubuhmu sungguh wangi. Sangat malah."

"Alice," tegur Edward lembut.

Alice tersenyum kecil lalu melepaskan tubuhku dari pelukannya, "Aku menunggu kedatanganmu secepatnya kerumah kami Hinata."

Aku tersenyum gugup, "T-tentu saja Alice."

"Hinata akan datang kerumah kita setelah sekolah berakhir hari ini," jawab Edward cepat.

Aku menatap Edward tidak percaya.

"_Really_? Aku akan menghubungi Ezz agar dia menyiapkan sesuatu untuk manusia." Edward menatap Jasper yang tampak menatapku dengan pandangan err.. lapar. "Ah dan juga mengajak Jazz berburu hari ini karena telah seminggu ini dia belum makan apa pun."

Jasper menatap Edward dengan pandangan minta maaf, "Aku akan berusaha sekuatku Ed. Kalau kali ini aku kembali tidak sadarkan diri kau bisa.."

"Tidak apa Jazz," potong Edward sebelum Jasper menyelesaikan kalimatnya lalu menatapku penuh arti, "Setidaknya karena itu aku dapat bertemu dengan Hinata."

Alice menatapku dengan penuh terima kasih. Aku sedikit bingung dengan semua pandangan yang mereka berikan padaku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan sampai mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Edward, Alice juga Jasper.

"Ya, setiap pilihan memiliki masa depan tersendiri dalam hidup kita. Kecuali kau Hinata, masa depan terbentang luas di hadapanmu apa pun yang kau pilih. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya," kata Alice lembut.

"T-terima kasih Alice," jawabku.

"Dan sepertinya kami harus segera masuk ke kelas karena bel akan berbunyi 5 menit dari sekarang. Edward tentu ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," kata Alice lembut lalu menarik Jasper yang berusaha tersenyum padaku.

Aku dan Edward berbalik menuju kelas France. Hari ini aku mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengan Edward dipelajaran pertama dan terakhir.

"Jadi apa kau tidak keberatan datang ke rumah kami?" tanya Edward hati-hati.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku, "A-ano.. sebenarnya aku bukannya keberatan. Tapi apa keluargamu akan menyukaiku? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku berbuat s-sesuatu yang kurang b-berkenan?"

Edward tertawa, "Jadi kau lebih mengkhawatirkan apa keluargaku keberatan atau tidak daripada fakta bahwa rumah yang akan kau datangi adalah sarang _vampire_?"

Aku tersenyum, "A-aku cukup sering berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha. Disana aku harus bersikap layaknya seorang Hyuuga tetapi terkadang aku melakukan kesalahan yang ceroboh."

"Disini kau cukup menjadi seorang Hinata bukan seorang Hyuuga. Dirimu apa adanya bukan kesempurnaan yang aku butuhkan."

Aku tertegun melihat pandangan lembut Edward. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa bahwa aku memang dibutuhkan. Dengan adanya diriku tanpa harus menjadi orang lain.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku mendapatkan pelajaran olahraga di _Gymnasium_. Sangat beruntung karena kami menggunakan _indoor_ karena bisa dikatakan aku sangat lemah dalam pelajaran _outdoor_ yang berada dibawah sengatan matahari. Pernah sekali waktu aku mendapatkan praktek altletik untuk pengambilan nilai di bawah sengatan panas musim panas. Aku tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkan nilai yang baik paling sedikit B _minus_ tidak masalah. Dalam giliranku aku berada disamping kanan Tenten yang merupakan andalan dalam grup Karate dan sekedar informasi tambahan dia juga kekasih dari Neji-nii. Sedangkan Sakura berkelang dua siswi lainnya di sebelah kiriku. Walau bukan gadis yang bergaya _sporty_ tapi beberapa siswa takut pada kekuatan tangannya, contoh saja Naruto-kun yang menjadi samsak Sakura kalau dia melakukan kesalahan konyol ataupun mempermalukan dirinya.

Aku menarik napas teratur agar tidak tegang tetapi panas yang menyengat ini keterlaluan hingga berpikir jernih pun rasanya sulit. Ketika start dimulai aku berlalri secepat yang aku bisa. Setelah melewati setengah lintasan atletik pandanganku mulai berkunang dan kabur. Hingga alih-alih mendapatkan nilai B _minus_ aku bahkan tidak pernah menyelesaikan praktek atletik tersebut hingga sekarang. Beruntung nilai dari olahraga indoor lain seperti _gymnastic_, _archery_ atau karate membantu menutupi nilaiku yang kurang dalam pelajaran _outdoor_. Tetapi selain praktek _outdoor_ ada juga olahraga _indoor_ yang tidak pernah bisa aku kuasai yaitu bola voli. Berterima kasihlah dengan tinggi badanku yang tidak terlalu tinggi hingga memukul bola untuk melewati net yang ada malah bola tersebut melewati bawah net.

Sekarang kami akan praktek untuk _gymnastic_ untuk putri dan basket untuk putra. Di Forks aku tidak melihat palang ataupun kuda-kuda seperti di sekolahku dulu. Hanya tersedia matras, mungkin gymnastic disini hanya untuk pelenturan tubuh di cuaca Forks yang dingin karena cuaca dingin terkadang membuat orang malas bergerak ataupun olahraga hingga membuat badan kaku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau tubuhmu begitu lentur dan kuat Hinata," kata Jessica setelah kami berganti pakaian menuju pelajaran bahasa Perancis.

"Ya, apa kau lihat tadi dia dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuhnya lalu salto kebelakang dengan lembutnya. Kau seperti pesenam profesional," tambah Angelina.

Aku tersenyum, "Kalian hanya melebih-lebihkan."

Bella tertawa, "Atau kau yang terlalu rendah hati Hinata."

"_You're right_ Bells," sahut Jessica.

Kami berjalan sambil mengobrol menuju kelas selanjutnya. Hingga perbicaraan berhenti berganti dengan tawa menggoda dari mereka ketika Edward berdiri didepan pintu dengan memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Sungguh gambaran seorang dewa perunggu yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu alih-alih emm.. apa tepatnya hubungan yang terjalin diantara kami. Kekasih? Tetapi tidak ada satu pun kata cinta yang pernah terucap diantara kami berdua. Sahabat? Rasanya ada sedikit rasa yang mencubit dalam hatiku saat aku sendiri yang mengatakan '_aku hanyalah sahabat Edward_' karena jujur saja perasaan itu berbeda dengan saat aku bersahabat dengan Kiba ataupun Shino. Lalu apa tepatnya penjabaran hubungan kami?

"Hai Hinata," sapanya dengan senyum penuh di bibir merahnya. "Hello juga Bella, Jessica dan Angelina."

"Menunggu Hinata di depan pintu?" tanya Bella.

"Tentu saja Bells. Siapa lagi yang ditunggu oleh Edward," jawab Angelina yang mengundang tawa dari yang lain. Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas.

Jessica tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhku kearah Edward, "Kami titip Hinata. _See_ ya."

Dan tinggalah aku berdua bersama Edward. Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap Edward yang memang jauh lebih tinggi dariku apalagi dijarak sedekat ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau hebat dalam olahraga," kata Edward dengan tersenyum miring. Terlihat jelas kalau dia membacanya dari pikiran Bella, Jessica atau mungkin Angelina.

"H-hanya olahraga tanpa matahari atau aku akan pingsan," jawabku yang mengundang tawa Edward.

"Benarkah? Tetapi ini Forks yang nyaris tidak ada matahari. Berarti kau briliant dalam pelajaran olahraga disini."

"Hanya beberapa pelajaran," aku tersenyum. "Lalu hari apa kau mendapatkan pelajaran olahraga Edward?"

"Aku tidak mengambil olahraga. Karena kau tau terkadang sulit untuk menahan diri saat pertandingan dan tentunya akan menarik perhatian."

"Ah, aku mengerti." Tentunya terkadang Edward bisa saja tidak sadar kalau dia tengah berjalan bukannya berlari secepat cahaya saat menggiring bola basket menuju keranjang.

"Mari kita masuk. Sebentar lagi Mr. Scoot akan datang," kata Edward yang lalu merangkul pundakku masuk menuju kelas. Tentunya membuat wajahku kembali memanas.

.

.

.

Mobil silver _volvo_ Edward berhenti didepan sebuah rumah besar ditengah hutan Forks. Arsitekturnya terlihat begitu indah khas Mediteran yang mempunyai tiga lantai kalau aku lihat dari luar. Ketika Edward membuka pintu dapat aku lihat bagian dalam rumah tersebut hampir semua terbuat dari kaca. Rumah ini begitu terbuka dan terang dengan pencahayaan yang jatuh dari hutan rimbun Forks. Berbeda dengan rumah keluarga Uchiha yang sebagian besar di dominasi warna hitam dan merah darah. Rumah keluarga Cullen seakan berbaur dengan hutan-hutan disekelilingnya dengan warna putih dan warn alain yang lembut.

"Rumahmu sangat indah," kataku penuh kagum.

Edward tersenyum, "Simpan pujianmu untuk Esme karena dialah yang merancang struktur rumah beserta isinya."

"Benarkah? Dari dulu aku selalu tertarik dalam bidang arsitektur."

Edward tersenyum, "Sepertinya Esme akan mendapatkan teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan."

"Semoga mereka menyukaiku Edward."

"Tenang saja, mudah bagi semua orang untuk menyukaimu tetapi sangat sulit untuk lepas darimu," kata Edward tenang tidak peduli kalau perkataanya membuat wajahku memerah.

Ketika Edward membuka pintu besar dengan dua pintu berwarna putih yang di dominasi dengan kaca, aku dapat melihat ruang keluarga dengan sofa besar menghadap televisi bersama dengan meja bening seperti kristal berlapiskan karpet bulu berwarna putih. Disisi kirinya aku langsung dapat melihat hutan Forks dan danau hijau yang sangat indah. Sedangkan disisi kirinya aku melihat beberapa orang atau lebih tepatnya vampire keluarga Edward tengah sibuk mempersiapkan meja makan bening dengan bunga lavender serta mawar diatasnya.

"Ah, kalian telah datang Edward dan Hinata. Senang melihatmu," kata wanita yang begitu cantik dengan lesung pipinya. Dia terlihat sangat dewasa dan elegant. Wajahnya mungil seperti Alice tetapi ada sesuatu dalam gurat-gurat wajahnya yang menunjukan bahwa dia ibu dari rumah ini.

Disisi lain aku melihat wanita berambut _curly_ _blonde_ dan pria bertubuh besar yang dulu pernah aku lihat di parkiran sekolah. Walau yang perempuan tampak tidak terlalu ramah tetapi yang pria tersenyum menatapku.

Lengan kekar Edward melingar di pinggangku, "Mari kuperkenalkan kepada yang lain."

Aku tersenyum ketika Edward menarikku mendekat kepada keluarganya. Jujur saja jantungku berdetak cepat karena ini pertama kalinya untukku.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Namaku Hinata Hyuga," kata dengan menundukan kepalaku.

"Tidak perlu terlalu sungkan Hinata. Namaku Esme." Perempuan bernama Esme menarikku kedalam pelukannya singkat.

"Aku Carlisle Cullen. _Nice to meet you_ Hinata," kata Carlisle yang menjabat tanganku.

Wanita berambut blonde yang sangat cantik itu perlahan maju mendekatiku, "Senang kau datang Hinata. Aku Rosalie."

"Kau cukup memanggilnya Rose dan aku Emmett. _Nice to meet you_." Emmet datang menjabat tanganku.

"Apa kau lapar? Kami mencoba memasak beberapa masakan Jepang untukmu," kata Esme.

Aku mengangguk tidak enak lalu memandang Edward, "Terima kasih. Tetapi aku merasa tidak enak makan sendirian disini."

"Tidak perlu sungkan Hinata. Kami suka mencoba memasak makanan manusia," jawab Emmett yang mengundang delikan dari Rosalie.

"B-bagaimana kalau aku membawanya pulang kerumah saja? Aku pasti akan memakannya," pintaku. Kemarin saja saat Edward duduk di depanku melihatku makan ada perasaan terus menyusup membuatku kesulitan menelan makanan.

"Mungkin Hinata merasa tidak enak makan di hadapan kita semua," kata Esme menenangkan. "Apa kau ingin makanan ini dibawa pulang saja?"

"T-terima kasih banyak Esme. Maaf kalau merepotkan."

Rosalie tersenyum kecil, "Paling tidak dia menghargai kerja keras kita."

Aku tersenyum membalas Rosalie, "T-terima kasih Rose."

"_Doesn't matter_. Kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan dengan kami Hinata."

"Rose benar. Anggap kami keluargamu disini Hinata," kata Carlisle lembut.

Emmett tertawa, "Kau tau Hinata? Tidak mudah bagi Rose untuk menerima manusia dengan mudah. Apalagi mengingat pengalaman yang terdahulu."

Rosalie mendelik ke arah Emmet dan menyikutnya. Walau pelan dapat aku lihat Emmet meringis karenanya. Tetapi kalau di bandingkan dengan manusia aku yakin hal tersebut dapat mematahkan paling tidak tiga tulang rusukmu.

"Mari aku ajak kau berkeliling." Edward kembali merangkul pinggangku. Sebelum Edward menarikku pergi, kembali aku tersenyum kepada keluarga Cullen yang lainnya. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh yang lainnya.

Aku dan Edward meniti tangga menuju lantai teratas dari rumah ini. Rumah yang dirancang oleh Esme sangat luar biasa. Dia sangat memperhatikan setiap detail sentuhan agar tidak satu pun bagian dari bangunan keluar dari tatanan letak keindahan. Contohnya saat ini, ketika tangga terakhir aku pinjak di depanku langsung terlihat hutan hijau Forks yang seolah terbelah untuk menunjukan danau di seberangnya melalui jendela besar tanpa sekat jendela.

Aku terpaku menyentuh jendela di depanku dengan pandangan takjum. Dari sini danau tersebut terlihat sangat biru dan menyegarkan. Edward tersenyum menatapku lalu mengulurkan tangannya untukku kuraih.

"Nanti kita akan jalan-jalan ke danau kalau kau mau Hinata," kata Edward lembut ketika tanganku telah berada dalam genggamannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi apa tidak menghabiskan waktu?"

Edward tertawa, "Tidak akan terlalu lama sampai disana kalau kau berada dalam gendonganku."

"Ah, aku mengerti." Aku mengangguk.

Edward kembali mengajakku berkeliling lalu berhenti di depa sebuah pintu besar di dekat sebuah salib besar berwarna hitam mengkilat, "Salib itu?"

"Itu milik Carlisle. Dulunya sebelum menjadi seorang vampire dia adalah anak dari pastor di sebuah gereja. Dia membawannya dari gereja tersebut sebelum perang dunia menghancurkan gereja milik ayahnya dulu. Sekaligus tanda mata mengenang saat dia masih menjadi manusia dulu." Terdengar sedikit nada getir saat Edward menjelaskannya.

Aku menatap mata topaz terang milik Edward, "B-bagaimana denganmu? B-bagaimana kau bisa menjadi vampire?"

Edward menarik napas sesaat, "Carlisle menemukanku saat tengah sekarat karena ifluenza yang melanda di kotaku. Hanya aku yang tersisa karena ayah dan ibuku telah meninggal karena penyakit itu juga. Carlisle menyelamatkanku dari penyakit yang hampir membunuh 50 persen penduduk dari kotaku dan sebagai gantinya aku hidup sebagai vampire."

Edward menatapku lelah, "Berbeda dengan Carlisle yang tidak pernah membunuh orang lain Hinata. Dulu aku pernah membunuh orang yang bahkan tidak pernah aku kenal. Aku bahkan menganggap..."

Aku letakan jariku di depan bibir dingin Edward, "Aku tahu semua itu Edward. Dan aku menerima semuanya. Kekuranganmu. Aku m-malah jauh lebih beruntung karena bisa menerima kelebihanmu."

"Kenapa kau merasa beruntung bisa menerima kelebihanku?" tanya Edward heran.

"K-karena aku merasa tidak pantas berada disisimu. A-aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang begitu rapuh. Sedangkan kau adalah proyeksi sempurna atas e-eksistensi manusia yang pernah aku lihat. A-aku merasa kalau saat kebersamaan kita nantinya akan begitu singkat bagai kedipan mata." Aku tertunduk.

Keluarga Uchiha masih terlihat sama dari aku masih anak-anak hingga sekarang. Tidak pernah menjadi tua adalah salah satu berkah yang mereka terima sebagai vampire sedangkan aku nanti akan semakin tua dan akhirnya mati. Apa cerita tentang leluhur keluarga Hyuga akan terulang kembali padaku? Tetapi aku tidak ingin Edward mati kalau aku benar-benar mati. Dia memiliki sangat banyak waktu di masa depan nantinya.

Edward menarikku kedalam pelukannya lalu perlahan mengelus rambut panjangku, "Kau eksistensi yang paling sempurna Hinata. Kau berada disisiku saat ini telah cukup. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan karena masa depan terbentang luas selama aku bersamamu Hinata apapun yang terjadi."

Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir pelan dari pelupuk mataku. Mulai membasahi kemeja yang Edward kenakan. Setelah air mataku reda, Edward menguraikan pelukannya. Menuntunku kedalam sebuah ruangan atau lebih tepatnya kamar dengan sofa dan rak-rak yang berisi kaset-kaset lagu serta buku-buku dengan berbagai bahasa salah satunya ada yang berbahasa Jepang. Aku menarik buku tersebut. Karya sastra tentang Hikaru Genji. Cinta romansa _cassanova_ terkenal di Jepang dan ditulis dalan huruf kanji.

"K-kau bisa bahasa jepang Edward?" aku terkejut dengan fakta ini.

Edward tersenyum, "Ya. Aku bisa mengerti bahasa Jepang," ujarnya fasih dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" jawabku.

"_Gomenasai_. Karena tentunya aku tidak ingin sombong di depanmu kalau aku menguasai bahasa tersebut dalam seminggu." Edward tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku menganggap kalau seperti ini senyum sombong milik seorang dewa.

"K-kalau bukan sombong lalu tadi apa menyebutnya," bisikku pelan yang aku yakin telinga manusia biasa tidak akan mendengarnya. Tetapi Edward bukan manusia biasa dan saat mendengar apa yang aku katakan dia tertawa.

"Hal menyenangkan apa yang Hinata bagi padamu Ed?" tanya Alice yang tiba-tiba telah berada di depan pintu ruangan.

Edward menarikku duduk di atas pangkuannya seketika itu pula wajahku memerah, "Hanya sebuah perkataan jujur milik Hinata."

"Kau lihat wajahnya begitu merah seperti itu Ed. Seharusnya kau cepat-cepat membawanya ke danau sebelum hujan gerimis nanti datang."

"Alice selalu benar tentang prakiraan cuaca Ed," tambah Jasper memeluk pinggang Alice.

"Baiklah." Tanpa bertanya ataupun berkata-kata Edward langsung menggendongku kedalam pelukannya. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

Edward berdiri di depan sebuah pintu, atau lebih tepatnya jendela yang langsung mengarah ke hutan pinus Forks.

Dari dada Edward aku berusaha sedikit naik, "S-senang bertemu dengan kalian Alice, Jasper."

Sebelum sempat aku mendengar jawaban dari Alice ataupun Jasper, Edward telah melompat ke bawah. Aku ingin berteriak tetapi suaraku tercekat. Kubenamkan wajahku dalam-dalam pada dada Edward yang terlapis oleh kemeja. Wangi pinus, mint, dan musk dari tubuh Edward menjadi satu-satunya pengalih perhatianku dari kecepatan Edwad berlari. Hingga Edward berhenti aku baru berani melepaskan wajahku dari tubuhnya.

Danau yang aku lihat berwarna biru sebelumnya kini telah berubah menjadi berwarna kelabu karena awan gelap yang menggantung di atas sana. Tetapi warna abu-abu ini lebih terang dari biasanya, warnanya hampir seterang mataku sendiri. Kubuka sepatu yang kukenakan lalu menggulung celana jeans miliku hingga di bawah lutut. Saat aku memasukan kakiku ke dalam danau, sensasi dingin langsung mengalir di sekujut tubuhku. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bersentuhan dengan air dengan temperatur sedingin ini. Ditambah lagi udara Forks yang memang cenderung dingin. Ketika pagi datang aku dapat melihat kabut-kabut tipis menyelimuti hutan dan pegunungan sekitarnya. Ketika matahari mulai bersinar kabut-kabut tersebut membiaskan warna-warna kabur dari pelangi yang indah untuk dilihat oleh mata.

Aku menyelamkan tanganku ke dalam air merasa sensasi dingin yang menyegarkan, "Ahh.. segarnya."

"Sepertinya kau begitu suka bermain dengan air Hinata," kata Edward lembut di telingaku. Tubuhku merasa sensasi aneh. Saat kaki dan tanganku terasa dingin, wajahku terasa memanas karena Edward berkata nyaris berbisik di telingaku.

Aku mengangguk, "A-aku memang sangat suka dengan air. Apalagi di air yang sejuk dan begitu luas seperti danau ini."

Edward perlahan menarik tanganku. Menelusuri setiap jari-jariku seolah itu adalah hal paling menarik di dunia. Tangan dinginnya menelusuri telapak tanganku lalu menariknya menyentuh pipi Edward. Rasa sejuk seketika menjalar dari sana. Suhu tubuh Edward yang seperti embun di pagi hari.

"Kau selalu hangat Hinata," ujarnya dengan mata terpejam saat tanganku masih berada di pipinya. Kuberanikan menggerakan tanganku mengelus pipinya. Begitu halus bagaikan porselen bahkan kulitku pun tidak sehalus seperti miliknya.

Saat topaznya menatapku, aku merasa seluruh dunia berhenti dan hanya berputar disisi Edward. Tidak pernah aku rasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Saat jatuh cinta kepada Naruto-kun dulu pun yang kurasakan adalah kehangatan. Tidak pernah kurasa sensasi saat dunia hanya ada saat bersamanya.

"Kau memberikan kehangatan yang telah hilang dari tubuhku." Edward menatapku sendu dan aku tidak dapat bernapas melihatnya. Aku mohon jangan pingsan sekarang.

Aku menarik napas sebanyak yang aku bisa saat topaz tersebut terus menatapku, "Aku masih ragu, apakah kedekatan kita tidak terlalu cepat?"

Aku terdiam, "Y-ya, semua terlalu cepat Edward."

Aku melihat sorot kecewa dalam matanya. Dia berdiri tegap di depanku seakan tidak pernah mampu aku raih. Dalam mimpimu aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk dapat meraih makhluk sempurna seperti Edward. Hanya kebetulan kedatanganku sama seperti Bella dan Edward kebetulan tidak mampu membaca pikiranku. Kalau semua itu tidak ada, aku mungkin hanya bisa memandang dari jauh murid tampan yang salah kostum denganku. Dan aku tidak mungkin berdiri di sini. Di hadapannya.

"Sejujurnya aku pun bingung mendekripsikan saat-saat aku bersamamu Hinata. Semua terasa salah karena sebagian dari hati kecilku merasa kalau kau mungkin menganggapmu pengganti Bella. Kau membuatku memunculkan kembali bagian egois yang berusaha aku kubur dalam-dalam. Aku ingin berada di sisimu. Bahkan aku belum mengenalmu terlalu jauh."

"K-kalau boleh tahu, berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk menc-cintai Bella?" aku menunduk tidak percaya diri menatap Edward.

"Lama. Cukup lama untukku menyakinkan diri bahwa aku tidak akan melukai Bella, menyakinkan diri kalau aku mampu menahan godaan dari baunya, menyakinkan diri kalau tanpanya aku akan mati."

Entah kenapa rasa sakit terasa di jantungku saat mendengar perkataan Edward. "Tapi saat bersamamu. Aku tidak perlu menyakinkan diri kalau aku akan melukaimu karena kalau itu terjadi aku pastikan aku mati terlebih dahulu darimu. Aku tidak perlu menyakinkan diri kalau aku mampu menahan godaan bau tubuhmu yang berpuluh kali lebih wangi dari Bella karena saat bersamamu bagaikan candu bagiku. Dan aku tidak perlu menyakinkan diri kalau aku akan mati tanpamu karena saat itu duniaku telah berputar padamu."

Tanpa aku sadari air mataku jatuh mendengar perkataan Edward, "A-aku tidak tahu h-harus berkata apa."

Edward menyeka air mataku yang turun dengan tangannya yang dingin hingga bibirnya pun ikut bergabung menyentuh pelupuk mataku yang basah oleh air mata. Napas dinginnya berhembus tepat di telingaku saat bibir Edward mengecup pelan ujung hidungku. Kedua tangannya merengkuh wajahku dan keningnya menyentuh keningku yang tertutup poni. Aku membuka mataku menatap matanya yang tajam tapi menyimpan kelembutan di dalamnya.

"Bersediahkah kau berada disisiku selamanya?" tanya sendu penuh keraguan. Seolah kalau aku salah menyentuhnya Edward akan hancur kembali.

Aku mengangguk dengan air mata terus mengalir, "Y-ya. A-aku akan berada disisimu s-selama yang aku bisa."

Mata Edward menatapku, "D-dan aku harap selamanya Edward."

Setelah itu yang aku rasakan adalah hangatnya air mataku yang tidak mau berhenti dan dinginnya bibir Edward menyentuh lembut bibirku. Ciuman pertamaku.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya Update. Gomenasai updatenya telat banget. Kemarin aku pernah berbiat untuk merubah Point of Viewnya menjadi orang kedua. Dan fell buat nulisnya tiba-tiba hilang, bingung mau tetap dengan PoV ini atau mau diganti? Kalian yang menentukan mau bagaimana untuk selanjutnya. Mohon saran dan kritiknya.

Setelah itu aku masih kepikiran tentang salah satu pertanyaan yang menanyakan perbedaan Dracula dan Vampire benar?

Aku telah search ke beberapa sumber baik _Wiki_ atau yang lain. _As we know_, Draculla karya Lord Byron yang pernah aku tulis di chap sebelumnya. Walau berasal dari fiksi. Asal vampire ini masih memliki hubungan dengan keluarga Draculla atau bisa dikatakan merupakan anak cicit dari Draculla. Draculla yang kita ketahui lemah terhadap bawang putih, salib dan air suci melahirkan keturunan yang memiliki kekebalan tersendiri dari benda-benda tersebut akan tetapi tidak mengurangi kalau baik vampire maupun draculla sama-sama tidak mampu terkena sinar matahari. Adalagi mitos vampire yang berasal dari China-seperti yang sering kita tonton dimana vampirenya meloncat-loncat- disana mitosnya kalau manusia yang tergigit oleh vampire juga akan menjadi vampire. Tetapi di China lebih tepat seperti vampire tersebut berasal dari mayat hidup. Sekian jawaban yang ku ketahui. Kalau ada yang perlu di tanya lebih lanjut ataupun mengkoreksi silakan tanya lewat PM atau review.

Sekarang Ffn tulisannya cuma bisa guest kalau nggak log-in. Susah juga kalau mau balas pesan satu per satu. Jadi kalau ada pertanyaan kalian tulis saja di review dan kalau ada waktu akan kubuatkan _section Q and A_ (_Question and Answer_).

Gomen ne jadi banyak ngomong lagi. Akhir kata, Mind to Review? ^_^


	6. Share

Aku mengunyah perlahan setiap suap nasi kare yang masuk ke dalam mulutku. Meresapi setiap rasa yang mengalir di dalam mulutku karena baru pertama kali aku rasakan nasi kare seenak ini. Makanan yang di bawakan Esme ke dalam kotak-kotak melanin bening masing-masing berisi makanan khas Jepang yang begitu kurindukan. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie dan Emmett membuatnya begitu banyak karena tidak tahu makanan apa yang paling aku senangi. Mulai dari nasi kare, tempura, sushi dan hebatnya lagi takoyaki. Aku bahkan tidak punya kemampuan membuat takoyaki. Dan sup miso yang aku rindukan pun berhasil mereka buat.

Air mata menetes lagi. Kenapa aku begitu mudah menangis hari ini? Sekarang aku merindukan rumah karena makanan yang di buatkan Esme yang terlihat seperti Kaa-san.

Sekarang ada tangan dingin yang menghapus jejak air mataku. Edward tiba-tiba saja telah berada di depanku dengan tangan terulur menghapus air mataku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau menangis lagi. Apa kau merindukan rumah?" tanya Edward lembut.

Aku mengangguk, "T-terkadang ada saat a-aku mengingat rumah. A-aku begitu mudah menangis p-padahal baru 1 bulan aku jauh dari Jepang."

Edward tersenyum menenangkan, "Setiap orang pasti akan merindukan rumahnya dimana pun kita berada."

Sekali lagi Edward selalu mampu menenangkan perasaanku.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto and Twilight saga by Stephanie Meyer

Moonlight created by Tsubasa XasllitaDioz

Warning: AU,OOC-maybe- and etc.

Pair: Edward Cullen and Hinata Hyuuga, slight Jacob-Bella

.

.

Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau seandainya Bella lebih memilih Jacob saat 'New Moon'? Sanggupkah Edward bertahan dalam keterpurukannya? Dan disaat keterpurukan Edward datang murid pindahan dari Jepang yang aromanya lebih menarik Edward dari pada saat dia bersama Bella. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta terlarang ini terulang lagi? Apakah akan berakhir sama?

.

.

Chapter 6: _Share_.

.

.

.

Rintik gerimis mulai turun saat bibir Edward bergerak perlahan diatas bibirku. Aku tidak dapat mendekripsikan apa yang aku rasakan saat bibir Edward menyentuhku untuk pertama kalinya. Rasa dingin dari hujan serta air danau yang menyentuh tubuhku, bersama dengan sejejak rasa hangat dari air mataku yang tidak ingin berhenti mengalir dan bibir sejuk Edward yang mulai perlahan menginvasi sudut bibirku dengan begitu lembut berkesan terlalu berhati-hati malah. Dapat kulihat matanya yang terpejam memiliki bulu mata yang sewarna tembaga begitu panjang. Saat kupejamkan mataku, seluruh sentuhan Edward dapat kurasakan. Satu tangannya berada di pinggangku untuk menahan berat tubuhku yang mungkin saja akan jatuh karena lemas. Sedangkan satu tangannya lainnya merangkup pipiku lembut.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian Edward melepaskan ciuman kami. Jarak kami begitu dekat, aku bahkan dapat mencium wangi mint dari helaan napasnya. Sebuah kecupan singkat aku terima diatas bibirku.

"_Would I be yours_?" tanya Edward lembut.

"_I-I'm yours_," jawabku pelan.

Edward tersenyum kemudian menarikku kedalam pelukannya dengan begitu lembut dan berhati-hati, "_Thank you_ Hinata."

"_A-anytime_."

Aku menikmati moment-moment seperti ini. Dimana kami berdiam diri menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tetapi untuk kali ini aku berada di dalam pelukan Edward. Aku menempelkan pipi kananku diatas kemeja yang dia kenakan. Tidak ada bunyi detak jantung hanya suara jantungku saja yang terdengar mengusai keheningan ini.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera kembali. Hujan turun semakin deras," kata Edward pelan.

Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk ketika itu pula Edward mengangkatku kedalam pelukannya.

Dia tersenyum, "Cara tradisional selalu yang paling cepat."

Aku tertawa, "Setahuku cara tradisional adalah berjalan kaki."

"Kalau begitu sebut saja ini cara tradisional alternatif." Senyum darinya lalu yang selanjutnya kulihat hanya kelebatan hutan yang dilalui. Ketika aku membuka mata kemudian, kami telah berada di kamar Edward sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan dia menurunkanku dari pelukannya. Sebenarnya sebersit rasa tidak rela melintas ketika wangi tubuh Edward menjauh.

"Hinata sepertinya aku harus menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu," kata Edward pelan. Sekilat rasa khawatir dan cemas melintas di mata keemasannya.

"A-apa itu Edward?" tanyaku.

Dia membawaku ke sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi buku dan beberapa buah lukisan. Satu lukisan yang paling besar dan mencolok berada di tengah ruangan dengan bingkai dari kayu hitam yang mengkilat. Disana tergambar tiga orang pria bagaikan dewa berdiri diatas balkon sambil memandang sombong orang-orang di bawahnya. Seolah mereka raja. Tetapi aku baru menyadari dari dekat mata mereka berwarna merah. Semerah darah. Apakah mungkin mereka juga vampire seperti keluarga Uchiha.

"Mereka keluarga Volturi. Kelompok vampire yang menguasai Rumania. Dulunya Carlisle sempat tinggal bersama mereka sebagai satu kesatuan kelompok. Tetapi Carlisle tidak mau tinggal berlama-lama karena kebiasaan mereka sangat berbeda dengan Carlisle. Kau tentu tahu apa yang mereka makan." Edward menunjuk salah satu sudut lukisan dimana tergambar wajah Carlisle disana.

"Mereka sangat berkuasa dan kuat. Bisa dikatakan merekalah penguasa vampire yang mengatur sebagai hukum apabila terjadi penyimpangan kaum vampire yang membahayakan keberadaan vampire. Juga sebagai penyeimbang ras vampire. Keluarga Volturi bisa dikatakan pisau bermata dua, mereka melindungi tetapi juga menghancurkan."

"Lalu siapa saja mereka?"

"Mereka Aro, Caius, dan Marcus. Pemimpin mereka tertinggi adalah Aro yang selalu memutuskan segala sesuatu. Dia berbakat sama sepertiku yaitu dapat membaca pikiran tetapi hanya untuk orang yang disentuhnya saja. Tahun kemarin aku datang kepada keluarga Volturi hingga menyeret Bella datang kesana. Aro mengetahui bakat yang dimiliki oleh Bella dan sangat antusias menunggu perubahan Bella menjadi seorang vampire."

Edward mengelus pipiku, "Ketika kau datang dengan cara yang sama dengan Bella dan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu aku takut keluarga Volturi akan datang dan dapat membahayakan hidupmu. Karena nyatanya kau memiliki kekuatan yang lebih unik dan menarik daripada Bella. Belum lagi latar belakang keluargamu yang sangat kompleks dengan keluarga Uchiha. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu karenaku."

Aku menyentuhkan keningku pada Edward, "A-aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu Edward. Yakinlah."

Edward menggeleng frustasi, "Aku tidak bisa tenang Hinata. Sedangkan Alice saja tidak mampu meramalkan masa depanmu."

"M-masa depanku akan aku yang menentukan karena masa depanku terbentang luas tanpa ada yang tahu. Jangan pernah menyesali apapun yang nanti terjadi di masa depan karena saat ini aku masih disini. T-tidak cukupkah?"

Edward menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, "Cukup. Sudah lebih dari cukup Hinata."

Aku tersenyum lalu memeluk punggung kekar Edward. Mengelusnya perlahan sedangkan dia menenggelamkan bibirnya di lekuk leherku. Untuk beberapa saat aku menikmati moment ini. Ketika masa depan yang akan datang nanti akan datang menghantui dalam bayang. Aku harus berjalan dalam pilihan yang aku buat bukan ditentukan. Tapi kupastikan setiap jalan yang kupilih akan membawaku kepada Edward.

Matahari mulai terbenam saat aku melihatnya seorang diri di balkon rumah Edward. Disini pemandangan matahari terbenam sangat indah di balik rimbunan pepohonan tinggi. Celah-celah cahaya matahari berwarna jingga membuat hutan berubah warna untuk sesaat hingga kegelapan benar-benar datang menggantikan terang.

"Pemandangan yang sangat indah kan?" tanya Rosalie yang tiba-tiba telah ada di sebelahku dengan tangannya bersandar diatas pagar besi balkon.

"Y-ya. Benar sekali."

Dia tertawa. Terdengar sinis.

"Kalau kau melihatnya sesekali mungkin terlihat sangat indah tetapi ketika tidak terhitung lagi berapa matahari terbenam yang pernah kau lihat semua hanya akan terlihat biasa saja. Itulah kehidupan sebagai vampire yang harus dibayarkan. Tidak semua terlihat indah dan mudah."

"K-kenapa Rose?"

Rosalie menatapku, "Aku hanya berharap kalau kau tidak menyianyiakan hidupmu sebagai manusia. Tidak seperti Bella yang dulu selalu ingin berubah menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga kami dulu." Dia menghela napasnya lelah. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu atau Bella. Tepatnya aku iri pada kalian."

"K-kenapa?" napasku tercekat. Apa yang membuat Rose merasa iri padaku yang seperti ini.

Mata terang Rose menatapku, "Kau memiliki pilihan Hinata sedangkan aku tidak. aku tidak ingin kau membuat pilihan yang salah nantinya. Aku rela menukarkan apapun yang kumiliki hanya untuk bisa sepertimu. Memiliki pilihan untuk menjadi manusia."

"B-bagaimana dengan Emmet? Aku tahu dari Edward kalau kau tidak ada mungkin Emmet a-akan menjadi s-santapan b-beruang."

Rosalie tertawa. Kali ini lebih terdengar tulus.

"Mungkin dialah salah satu alasan aku masih dapat tetap disini, semua jauh lebih baik sejak kedatangannya. Tetapi tetap saja keinginanku menjadi seperti manusia tidak pernah pudar. Impianku sangat _simple_ Hinata, aku hanya ingin menjadi wanita biasa yang nantinya akan menua dengan keriput di wajahku. Duduk di depan rumah sederhana dengan taman kecil, ditemani dengan Emmet dengan rabut abu-abu duduk di sampingku dan dikelilingi anak dan cucuku. Lalu mati dengan bahagia." Mata Rose menatap sedih hutan gelap di depannya. "Tapi aku akan tetap seperti ini. Membeku dan tidak pernah maju kedepan."

Aku menatapnya ragu, "K-kalau boleh tahu bagaimana kau berubah menjadi vampire Rose?"

Dia menatapku lama lalu mulai bercerita, "Dulu hidupku sempurna, aku memiliki Royce Hills pria yang paling diinginkan setiap wanita di waktu itu. Hanya saja aku tidak benar-benar melihat siapa dirinya. Karena aku dulu masih muda dan terlalu naif. Sampai suatu malam ketika aku pulang mengunjungi temanku, aku bertemu Royce bersama teman-teman brengseknya yang mabuk. Dia menciumku dengan kasar di depan teman-temannya seolah aku baru pameran. Aku menolaknya tapi dia memaksaku dan selanjutnya aku tahu yang kuinginkan hanyalah kematian menjemputku. Mereka tinggalkan aku begitu saja lalu membuang tubuhku yang dia kira telah tidak bernyawa di selokan kotor. Kebetulan Carlisle datang melewati tempat tersebut dan mencoba menyelamatkanku tapi terlalu banyak darah yang telah terbuang. Akhirnya dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Dia menawarkanku hidup kedua dengan bayaran hidupku tidak akan sama lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menyetujuinya. Perasaan dendam dibuang dan disia-siakan hanya itu yang berputar-putar di kepalaku. Ketika aku telah menjadi vampire yang sempurna Carlisle pun tidak mampu menghalangiku membalaskan dendamku kepada pria itu. Satu persatu aku membunuh pria-pria brengsek itu terlebih dahulu hingga membuat Royce sadar kalau dialah yang terakhir."

Rosalie menarik napas panjang, "Dia ketakutan meringkuk diatas kasur menunggu malaikat pencabut nyawanya datang. Dengan memakai gaun pernikahanku aku datang dan menghabisi nyawanya ditanganku. Lalu ketika semua itu selesai kukira kepuasan yang akan datang tetapi malah rasa hampa. Ketika kau masih dalam bentuk sama bertahun-tahun kemudian tanpa adanya yang berubah dalam hidupmu kau akan mengerti."

Setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya Rosalie berlalu begitu saja. Aku menatap punggungnya yang berjalan memasuki rumah. Walau terlihat tegar tetapi ada beban berat yang ditanggungnya.

Aku sangat menyadari hubunganku dengan Edward saat ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, selama yang bisa kuperkirakan. Aku nanti tentunya akan menua lalu mati sedangkan Edward akan tetap sama selamanya. Muda, tampan dan kuat. Tetapi yang kupikirkan apakah setelah nanti aku mati Edward mampu menemukan orang lain yang dapat menemaninya menggantikan aku? Aku tidak ingin nantinya dia akan kembali kecewa karena kematianku. Bahkan dalam kematianku nanti aku tidak bisa tenang kalau Edward tidak bahagia. Karena kalau dia tidak bahagia bagaimana aku bisa tenang di dalam peti matiku.

.

.

.

Alice, Jasper, Emmet dan Carlisle tengah duduk di ruang tengah keluarga dalam sebuah lingkaran. Perhatian mereka tertuju pada Edward yang tampak berpkir keras dengan kedua tangan disatukan di dagunya.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya karena sampai sekarang dia belum juga memutuskan tapi kemungkinan besar di awal musim dingin ini dia ingin datang memeriksa keberadaanmu dan Bella." Alice bergerak cemas. "Sebaiknya kau membawa Hinata menjauh dari Forks untuk beberapa saat Ed. Aku juga akan memberitahu Jacob untuk membawa Bella ke Phoenix selama libur musim dingin ini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kedatangan Victoria? Yang dia inginkan adalah aku."

Carlisle menggeleng, "Yang dia inginkan adalah orang yang kau cintai Edward. Kalau kau tetap disini dan Victoria mengetahui hubunganmu dan Bella telah berakhir maka sasarannya akan berubah menjadi Hinata. Namun tetap dia tidak akan melepaskan Bella begitu saja karena dialah penyebab James dimusnahkan."

"Kau bisa mempercayakan pemburuan Victoria kepada kami Edward," kata Emmet.

"Yang terpenting kau harus memprioritaskan keselamatan Hinata agar tidak tersentuh oleh Victoria. Jauhkan dia sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Victoria." Jasper menambahi.

"Ya, mereka benar," kata Alice.

Edward menggeleng frustasi, "Kapan tepatnya Hinata harus menjauh dari Forks?"

Mata Alice terlihat kosong sesaat, "Sekitar tanggal 23 Desember. Dimulai dari tanggal itu kota Tokyo tidak akan muncul matahari terang selama beberapa hari untuk seminggu kedepan."

"Tokyo?"

Alice mengangguk, "Tentu saja Tokyo. Apa kalian kira Pork Angeles dan Alaska cukup jauh? Dan lagi _hometown_ Hinata adalah Tokyo, tentunya dia ingin merayakan natal bersama keluarganya disana."

Edward mengangguk, "Kau benar. Dia pasti merindukan keluarganya."

.

.

.

"Apa rencanamu untuk libur musim dingin ini Hinata?" tanya Edward ketika aku telah selesai mencuci piring.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk di salah satu sofa sebelum Edward menarikku mendekat padanya, "A-aku belum terpikir apa yang akan kulakukan untuk libur musim dingin nanti."

"Tidakkah kau merindukan keluargamu?"

Aku menunduk, "Y-ya aku memang merindukan keluargaku. T-tapi.. kalau boleh jujur...

"Ya?"

Sungguh aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan Hinata." Edward menarikku kedalam rangkulannya.

Aku memainkan jari-jari telunjukku gugup, "A-aku.. a-aku hanya i-ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu d-denganmu."

Dari sudut mataku dapat kulihat Edward tersenyum lembut, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Tokyo menemui keluargamu?"

Mataku menatapnya, "A-apa kau yakin?"

Dia tertawa, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apakah kau yakin kalau aku datang bersamamu?"

Aku menggeleng, "A-aku tidak masalah kalau kau datang bersamaku tapi bagaimana kalau ada matahari di Tokyo?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan kalau matahari akan datang di Tokyo dibandingkan khawatir kalau bisa saja keluargamu tidak menerimaku Hinata?" tanya Edward dengan nada sedikit frustasi.

"A-aku yakin keluargaku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu Edward. Walau aku mempunyai _older brother_ yang protektif tetapi aku yakin Neji-nii busa menerimamu."

Edward menatapku, "Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Bagaimana pun aku ini adalah seorang vampire Hinata."

"Tou-san memang seorang yang dingin tetapi aku yakin dia memahami keinginan anaknya. D-dan keinginanku adalah bersamamu. S-selama dia yakin kalau kau bisa menjaga dengan baik anaknya."

Edward menarikku bersandar di dadanya, "Percayalah aku akan menjagamu dengan taruhan hidupku Hinata. Seluruh hidupku."

"Y-ya, t-terima kasih Edward."

Dapat kurasakan dia mengecup puncak kepalaku, "_You're welcome_."

Suasana hening di temani oleh bunyi gemuruh gerimis yang biasa terdengar menemani keheningan kami. Aku yang bersandar di dada Edward dapat mencium wangi tubuhnya yang sangat memabukan. Lengan dinginnya terasa merangkul pundakku dengan lembut. Sedangkan tangan lainnya menautkan tangannya dengan tanganku. Meniti setiap jemari-jemariku satu persatu seakan itu hal yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Hinata bagaimana denga keluarga Uchiha? Apakah mereka tinggal bersama keluargamu?"

"T-tidak, keluarga Uchiha memiliki kastil sendiri. Walau tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh karena beberapa anggota terkadang sering datang berkunjung ke tempat kami. A-ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja vampire mempunyai cara sendiri membatasi wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Sebelum aku datang kesana bersamamu paling tidak aku harus meminta izin atas kedatanganku."

"A-apa vampire perlu meminta izin seperti itu?"

"Ya., tentu saja. Karena keluarga kami maupun kelompok vampire yang lain juga seperti itu. Menunjukan sikap tanda menghormati pada wilayah kekuasaan yang dimiliki vampire lain."

Aku mengangguk, "Y-ya sepertinya akan lebih baik begitu."

"Siapa saja anggota keluarga Uchiha kalau boleh tahu?"

"Ada Fugaku-sama sebagai pemimpin lalu Mikoto-sama. Bisa dikatakan mereka seperti Carlisle dan Esme di keluarga Uchiha. Lalu ada Itachi-sama, Konan-sama, Sai-san, Kurenai-san, dan Nagato-san."

"Apa mereka memiliki suatu kemampuan?"

Aku menggeleng, "A-aku tidak terlalu tahu akan hal itu. Maka dari itu aku sedikit terkejut kalau vampire memiliki kemampuan demikian."

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berangkat ke Tokyo tanggal 23 Desember."

"K-kenapa harus 23 Desember Edward?"

"Karena dari tanggal itu matahari tidak akan terlihat di langit Tokyo."

"B-benarkah? Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?"

Edward tertawa, "Tentu saja aku yakin. Alice tidak akan pernah salah dalam meramalkan cuaca Hinata."

"Ahh.. aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu tanggal 23? Kau tentunya ingin merayakan natal bersama keluargamu?"

Aku tersenyum, "Keluargaku tidak terlalu suka merayakan natal Edward. Karena pada tanggal itu generasi pertama keluarga Hyuuga dilahirkan."

"Begitu? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada hari natal?"

Aku berpikir sesaat, "T-tidak banyak. Paling hanya di kamar membaca buku atau menonton televisi sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu yang lain?"

"Di Jepang, natal identik dengan perayaan sepasang kekasih jadi Neji-nii dan Hanabi memiliki kencan masing-masing di malam natal. Sedangkan Tou-san terkadang harus datang ke perayaan natal rekan bisnisnya. S-sebenarnya aku juga sering diajak olehnya tetapi aku tidak terlalu suka tempat yang ramai."

Edward kembali tersenyum miring, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Karena sekarang kau telah memiliki kekasih maka kita akan merayakan natal bersama. Bagaimana?"

Aku tersipu, "T-tentu saja a-aku mau."

"_Good_. Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi di malam natal Hinata."

Aku mengangguk antusias dan Edward tertawa.

.

.

.

"Hinata apa kau ada acara malam ini?" tanya Bella ketika bell tanda pulang berdering.

Aku menggeleng, "A-aku tidak ada acara apa-apa malam ini Bells. Ada apa?"

Bella tersenyum, "Kalau kau mau aku ingin mengajakmu tepatnya Jacob ingin mengajakmu ke malam api unggun kelompok Quillete Hinata. Apalagi besok libur musim dingin akan dimulai."

"T-tentu saja aku bersedia. Apa yang akan kau lakukan musim dingin ini Bells?"

Kami berjalan keluar kelas dan menyusuri koridor sekolah, "Aku akan ke Phoenix bersama Jacob. Menemui ibuku, dia merindukanku dan aku pun begitu."

"Bersama Jacob?"

Wajahnya tampak memerah, "Y-ya. Dia menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku liburan ke Phoenix karena tahu aku akan tetap di Forks kalau dia disini."

"D-dia sangat mengerti dirimu Bella."

"Kau benar."

Saat sampai di ujung koridor menuju ke parkiran aku melihat Edward telah berdiri disana dengan senyum miringnya kepadaku. Aku memang sangat menyukainya tersenyum, apalagi saat tersenyum miring seperti itu. Membuatnya terlihat mempesona.

"Sepertinya Edward telah menunggumu." Bella tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Hinata. Aku dan Jacob akan menjemputmu nanti malam."

Dapat kurasakan wajahku memerah, "Y-ya, aku akan menunggumu Bells."

Setelah Bella menghilang kedalam mobilnya aku berjalan menuju Edward yang masih mengendong sebelah tasnya sambil bersandar di Volvo miliknya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya ketika aku telah sampai di depannya.

"_Good_. Bagaimana denganmu?" aku tersenyum padanya.

Edward membalasnya, "_More good because of you_. Kalau boleh tahu apa yang direncanakan Bella nanti malam untukmu?"

"Dia mengajakku ke malam api unggun kelompok Quillete. B-bolehkan?"

Edward mengelus pelan puncak kepalaku, "Kau tidak perlu meminta izin padaku untuk hal itu Hinata. Kau telah menjadi bagian dari kelompok Quillete, tentunya aku tidak akan menghalangimu."

"Terima kasih Edward."

Edward tersenyum lalu membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Kemudian kami melaju menuju rumahku dengan kecepatan pelan, menurut Edward. Menghabiskan sebagian waktu kami dengan membantuku mengerjakan tugas. Kemudian karena matahari terhalang dengan awan-awan gelap, aku memutuskan untuk mulai mengolah tanah luas di sekitar rumahku menjadi kebun sederhana. Edward sungguh sangat membantu dalam pekerjaan ini. Tenagaku yang sangat tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengannya terlihat sangat tidak berguna. Dia mampu mengangkat berkarung-karung tanah hanya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain membawa keranjang berat peralatan berkebun.

Walau diiringi dengan saling melemparkan tanah satu sama lain. Pekerjaan ini cepat selesai sebelum rembang senja-_twilight_- datang menghampiri. Tubuh kotor penuh tanah dan wajah kami yang berwarna coklat di beberapa bagian membuat kami menertawakan diri satu sama lain. Kemudian ketika malam mulai datang, Edward pamit kembali ke rumahnya dengan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di bibirku yang hampir membuatku tidak mampu berdiri.

.

.

.

Malam ini langit sangat cerah. Bintang-bintang dilangit bertaburan sambil berkelap-kelip dengan indah. Sekarang sedang masa bulan baru-New Moon- jadi bulan tidak terlihat untuk menambahi keindahan malam ini. Sungguh sangat jarang langit di Forks tidak tertutup oleh awan tebal. Bella dan Jacob menjemputku tidak lama setelah Edward menelponku lewat telepon rumah. Mereka menjemputku menggunakan truk kesayangan milik Jacob yang berwarna hitam, sangat antik.

Aku hanya bisa melihat sekelebatan bayang-bayang gelap saat aku memandang keluar jendela. Sesekali Bella dan Jacob mengajakku mengobrol dan kujawab dengan antusias yang sama dengan mereka. Tentunya aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai tamu yang tidak menyenangkan. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya bagiku mengikuti acara api unggun seperti ini. Dulu sewaktu di Tokyo aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar pada jam malam seperti ini. Karena sikap protektif Neji-nii dan Tous-san membuatku terlindung dari pergaulan yang menurutnya tidak baik. Tetapi sebagai efek dominonya, aku terkadang dianggap kurang pergaulan dan sombong. Aku menerimanya karena walaupun menyangkal itu tidak akan merubah banyak. Asalkan ada teman-teman yang memang mau berteman dengaku secara tulus itu cukup bagiku.

"Hinata, mari kuperkenalkan pada ayahku," kata Jacob ketika kami telah sampai ditempat malam api unggun.

Aku tersenyum dan mengikuti langkahnya bersama dengan Bella. Dilapangan luas ini dibuat sebuah api unggun yang besar dikelilingi dengan batang-batang kayu yang telah dihaluskan sebagai tempat duduknya. Sebagai besar wajahnya telah kutemui sebelumnya. Hanya beberapa orang tua yang bisa kusimpulkan adalah ayah atau ibu dari teman-teman yang kutemui di rumah kayu sebelumnya.

Aku melihat seorang pria berbadan tegap walaupun dia duduk diatas kursi roda. Rambut hitam panjangnya diuraikan begitu saja dengan topi koboi diatas kepalanya. Dari garis wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan Jacob mungkin dialah ayah Jacob.

"Dad, ini Hinata Hyuuga yang dulu pernah kuceritakan padamu," kata Jacob kepada pria berkursi roda di depannya dengan senyum cemerlang di bibirnya.

Pria tersebut memutar kursi rodanya kearahku. Sambil tersenyum dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dengan segera aku menyambutnya.

"Perkenalkan aku Billy Black. Ayah dari anak bodoh yang kau kenal ini," katanya dengan senyum yang langsung mengundang tawa dari Bella.

"S-senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ya aku tahu namamu dari Jacob. Serta penemuan mereka yang sangat mengejutkan tentang persahabatanmu dengan _shape-shifter_ di Jepang dan fakta kalau kau kekasih seorang vampire."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah memerah saat Billy menyebutkan kata kalimat terakhirnya.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan lebih tentang persahabatanmu dengan keluarga _shape-shifter_ di Jepang Hinata? Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak sir."

"Panggil saja aku Billy. Kau terlalu formal padaku." Billy tertawa. "Kalau begitu kau bisa duduk disebelahku sementara waktu sebelum acara api unggun sebenarnya dimulai."

Aku mengangguk lalu duduk diatas balok kayu di dekat Billy.

"Aku mempunyai beberapa teman sejak kecil di Tokyo Billy. A-awalnya aku tidak mengetahui bahwa salah satu temanku adalah seorang _shape-shifter_. Namanya Kiba Inuzuka, dalam kata Inu dari Inuzuka yang berarti anjing. Dia dan keluarganya dapat berubah menjadi anjing disaat yang dia inginkan karena tidak seperti beberapa werewolf yang menurut Sam terkadang sering memiliki emosi yang meledak-ledak. Keluarga Inuzuka telah mengatur dengan baik emosi yang bisa menjadi pemicu hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Sangat menarik. Lalu darimana kau mengetahui kalau temanmu, Kiba bisa berubah menjadi anjing?"

"Aku kebetulan melihatnya berubah secara tidak sengaja saat berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihatnya berubah menjadi anjing besar berwarna putih lalu aku pingsan."

Billy tertawa, "Tapi kudengar kau tidak pingsan saat bertemu dengan Sam."

"Y-ya, mungkin karena aku telah terbiasa melihat Kiba dan Hana-nee berubah menjadi anjing besar."

"Apa wanita di keluarga itu juga bisa berubah?"

"Ya. Hana-nee, Kiba _older sister_ bisa berubah menjadi anjing juga."

Aku lihat seorang pria mirip Sam yang lebih beumur datang mendekati kami lalu membisikan sesuatu pada Billy.

"Ceritamu sangat menarik Hinata, aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi nanti. Dan sepertinya seluruh keluarga telah berkumpul."

Aku mengangguk kemudian berdiri, "B-baiklah Billy kalau begitu lebih baik aku pindah ke tempat lain."

Billy menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kau tetap duduk disini Hinata."

"T-terima kasih atas tawarannya." aku memandang sekelilingku dimana para orang yang lebih tua duduk mengelilingin Billy. "S-sorry kalau aku tidak sopan hanya saja akan lebih nyaman kalau aku t-tidak menganggu disini Billy."

Billy kembali tertawa, "Aku mengerti Hinata. Jacob pun dulu tidak ingin duduk di sebelahku kalau malam api unggun datang."

Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum lalu berjalan menuju bagian lain api unggun yang lebih di penuhi kelompok muda. Disana aku melihat Jacob, Bella dan lainnya. Seth yang pertama kali melihatku melambaikan tangannya sambil menepuk-nepuk balok kayu yang kosong disebelahku. Dengan senang hari aku memilih duduk disebelahnnya dibandingkan bersama di balok kayu yang sama dengan Jacob, Bella, Sam, dan Emily.

"Senang mengetahui _vampire sweetheart_ bersedia datang ke acara werewolf," kata Seth dengan nada bercanda.

"S-sebenarnya suatu kehormatan aku bisa diundang ke acara ini Seth."

Seth tertawa, "Terkadang kau terlalu kaku Hinata. Anggap saja kami adalah salah satu keluargamu."

"Terima kasih Seth."

Diterangi kobaran api unggun dapat kulihat sekilas rona merah di wajah, "Ah seandainya kau mempunyai kembaran atau saudara perempuan yang mempunyai mata sepertimu. Aku mungkin akan menyukainya sepertimu."

Sekarang berganti wajahku yang memerah mendengarnya, "S-sebenarnya aku memang mempunyai saudara perempuan Seth. Dia 3 tahun lebih muda dariku."

"Benarkah?"

"Y-ya, namanya Hanabi. Akan kukenalkan padamu kalau dia datang kemari."

Seth tersenyum senang mendengar perkataanku. Lalu kami mulai berdiam diri karena acara api unggun akan segera dimulai. Dimulai dengan upacara penyambutan atau mungkin peresmian beberapa anggota keluarga yang baru berubah menjadi werewolf seutuhnya. Jacob dan Seth salah satu di dalamnya. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Billy menceritakan sebuah cerita dari suku Quillete terdahulu.

Dimulai dari kisah dahulu kala dimana suku Quillete tinggal secara nomaden dari suatu daerah ke satu daerah Quillete diberkahi anugerah dapat berubah menjadi serigala sebagai bentuk perlindung untuk suku keluarganya. Sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan makhluk yang seperti manusia tetapi sedingin es dan berkulit seperti baja. Vampire. Makhluk tersebut memakan anggota keluarga suku Quillete. Mereka berubah menjadi werewolf dan berhasil merobek kulit vampire tapi hanya api lah yang benar-benar bisa memnghancurkan vampire. Mereka menyadari kalau vampire tersebut tidak seorang diri akan ada orang lain yang akan datang menghancurkan keluarga mereka.

Mereka tinggal di tempat yang tersembunyi, dekat dengan sungai, dan cocok sebagai daerah berkebun. Disini suku Quillete memilih untuk menetap dan membuat pemukiman untuk membuat keluarga dan membesarkan anak mereka. Semua anggota keluarga hidup dengan bahagia disana, para wanita membuat kerajinan tangan bersama sambil mengurus anak-anaknya. Sedangkan para pria mengolah lahan hingga dapat ditanami dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan.

Sayangnya kebahagian tersebut tidak berlangsung lama seperti yang mereka perkirakan vampire lain datang untuk membalas dendam. Dia datang ke perkampungan mereka. Menghancurkan setiap tenda-tenda yang dibangun. Tetapi tidak hanya itu para vampire juga membunuh anggota keluarga yang mereka dapatkan. Semuanya berlari menyelamatkan diri dan keluarga yang bisa mereka temukan. Hanya satu kepala suku mereka yang dengan berani tetap melawan vampire tersebut. Sang istri yang melihat suaminya tetap berada di perkampungan kembali tetap bertahan di desa tersebut walaupun sang suami menyuruhnya untuk melarikan diri. Kepala suku berjuang sekuat tenaga melawan vampire yang ada dihadapannya. Hingga akhirnya keadaanya terdesak.

Sang istri yang menyaksikan suami yang dicintainya terdesak beruraian air mata. Mata menjelajah kesemua arah untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dapat menyelamatkan suaminya dari cengkraman vampire. Sang istri tidak memiliki kekuatan magis kecuali keberanian. Dia menyadari ada sebuah pisau di dekatnya, dengan segera dia mengambil pisau tersebut dan menusukkan pisau tersebut di tubuhnya. Merah pekat darah darinya merembes keluar hingga menetes diatas tanah. Dan vampire tidak bisa menghindar dari instingnya ketika mencium bau darah yang menyebar. Seketika itu pula perhatian vampire teralih kepada bau darah tersebut. Cukup waktu bagi Taha Aki mengambil kesempatan menyerang kembali vampire tersebut dan membunuhnya dalam sekali gigitan.

"Dia menyelamatkan suku." Billy menyudahi ceritanya.

Tanpa kusadari ternyata dari tadi aku menahan napasku. Aku menatap Bella yang tertunduk di samping Jacob. Sejejak raut penyesalan terlihat di wajahnya. Apakah Bella masih mencintai Edward sehingga dia menunjukan wajah penyesalan seperti itu?

"Walau aku tidak terlalu mengenal Edward seperti Bella tapi kau tahu Hinata bahwa kau sangat beruntung memiliki Edward," kata Seth pelan.

Perhatianku teralih pada Seth, "A-apa maksudmu Seth?"

Seth menunjuk Bella melalui ekor matanya, "Saat Edward masih bersama Bella, dia pergi menyelamatkan Bella seorang diri dari seorang vampire pemburu yang ingin memakan Bella walau dia tahu mungkin dia akan terbunuh dengan pergi seorang diri. Lalu setelah itu, saat Edward mendengar Bella meninggal karena tenggelam-walau itu salah paham- Edward sampai datang ke keluarga vampirenya agar dia dibunuh. Karena menurutnya eksistensinya tidak lagi berarti kalau tidak ada Bella didunia."

Napasku tercekat saat mendengar cerita Seth.

"Kemudian aku benar-benar salut pada Edward saat dia dengan rela melepaskan Bella untuk bersama Jacob. Menunjukan seberapa besar ketulusan dan pengorbanan yang bisa Edward lakukan untuk perempuan yang dicintainya. Jujur saja untuk ukuran seorang vampire Edward sangat manusia, bahkan ketulusannya mampu mengalahkan ukuran seorang manusia."

Aku menghela napas panjang, "Y-ya kau benar sekali Seth akan hal itu. A-aku yang terlalu beruntung bisa b-berada d-disampingnya."

Seth tertawa, "Menurutku malah Edward yang beruntung dapat berada disampingmu."

"A-apa maksudmu Seth?" tanyaku dengan nada heran.

"Kalau tidak ada kau disampingnya Edward tidak akan pernah selamat dari lubang hitam yang dia ciptakan seorang diri. Dia melepaskan Bella tanpa tahu kalau dia sendiri meninggalkan lubang hitam dia hatinya. Tetap berakting kalau _aku baik-baik saja_ di depan semua orang padahal dia terluka begitu dalam." Seth menatapku dengan mata coklatnya. "Terlepas dari semua kesempurnaan yang Edward miliki, kau memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Edward lebih manusiawi. Jadi menurutku Edward lah yang beruntung mendapatkanmu."

"Kurasa untuk yang satu ini aku setuju dengan anak bodoh ini," kata Leah yang tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakang kami.

"Aku tidak bodoh Leah. Nilai sekolahku lebih bagus darimu yang selalu bolos," kata Seth protes.

"_I don't care_," kata Leah tidak peduli. "Kau mungkin tidak tahu tapi dulu perseteruan antara suku Quillete dan keluarga Cullen sangatlah memanas. Ditambah lagi saat itu Jacob dan Edward saling jatuh cinta pada Bella. Karena kedatanganmu, perang dingin yang telah terjadi selama beratus-ratus tahun mulai memudar. Kau menjadi penghubung benang peghubung yang sangat halus tetapi kuat."

Aku menatap Leah dan Seth bergantian. Lagi-lagi aku harus menatap pandangan itu, pandangan orang-orang seolah aku melakukan hal yang luar biasa. Padahal pada faktanya aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti, baik itu untuk suku Quillete ataupun untuk keluarga Cullen. Karena pada dulu pun keberadaanku sangat tidak terlihat selama aku sekolah di Jepang. Peranku disana hanya sebagai tokoh pembantu dan tidak penah disorot menjadi seorang tokoh utama yang diperlukan untuk berbagai pihak. Sakura lah yang selalu jadi sorotan utama, dialah tokoh utama wanita. Yang disukai oleh siapa pun, terkenal, cantik, dan pintar. Sedangkan aku akan menjadi sahabat tokoh utama yang selalu menjadi bayangannya. Atau mungkin Bella, dia memiliki kecantikan yang eksotis, pintar dalam sekolah, dan dicintai semua orang. Tetapi Bella memang tokoh utama.

Sekarang saat aku pindah ke Forks, aku pun tidak tahu apakah aku pantas mendapatkan semua pandangan terima kasih dan pujian dari yang lain. Karena kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak bisa menyatakannya sebagai pekerjaanku karena aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk yang lain. Aku merasa aku tidak pantas menerima itu semua.

.

.

.

Aku memasukan beberapa lagi bajuku kedalam koper ungu yang akan kubawa untuk pulang ke Jepang. Sekarang telah tanggal 23 Desember dan telah lewat beberapa hari dari malam api unggun. _I have done make up my mind_. Terlepas dari aku tokoh utama atau tidak yang terpenting adalah aku bisa bersama Edward dan melewatkan hari yang lebih banyak dengannya.

"Apa semua sudah beres Hinata?" tanya Edward yang tiba-tiba ada disampingku.

Aku langsung terlonjak kaget dan memegang dadaku yang berdetak keras, "K-kau membuatku kaget."

Edward tersenyum, "Sorry, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Aku sudah memanggilmu sebelumnya, mungkin kau tidak dengar."

"Y-ya mungkin saja aku tidak dengar."

"Jadi semua sudah dibawa?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak ada lagi yang ketinggalan?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?"

"Y-ya Edward. Semua sudah aku bawa."

"Kalau begitu mari kita berangkat," kata Edward yang langsung membawa koper besarku dengan satu tangannya.

Edward membuka pintu belakang mobil _volvo_nya untuk memasukan koperku. Kukira dia tidak akan membawa mobilnya karena siapa yang akan membawanya kembali ke Forks setelah kami pergi ke Pork Angeles. Tapi sepertinya pertanyaanku harus ditunda beberapa saat terlebih dahulu karena Edward telah membukakan pintu mobilnya dengan senyum cemerlang di wajahnya.

Perjalanan menuju Pork Angeles kali ini terasa lebih pelan daripada perjalanan kami menuju rumah keluarga Cullen sebelumnya.

"K-kukira kau tidak akan membawa mobilmu Edward. S-siapa yang nanti akan membawanya kembali ke Forks?" tanyaku membuka percakapan.

Edward tertawa, "Kau tenang saja. Ketika kita telah berangkat dengan pesawat Alice dan Jasper akan membawa pulang mobilku ke Forks."

"Apakah tidak merepotkan mereka?"

Edward menatapku tidak percaya, "Tentu saja tidak Hinata. Malah mereka yang menawarkannya karena niat awalku membawamu ke Pork Angeles dengan cara tradisional alternatif."

Aku menggeleng cepat, "K-kurasa aku lebih memilih cara modern saat ini."

Edward tertawa mendengarnya.

"A-ah ya sesampai di Pork Angeles aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Yamato-jiisan dan keluarganya. K-kalau kau berkenan."

Edward menatapku lama saat ini aku cemas bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada mobil lain saat dia menatapku seperti ini, "Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak lagi padaku Hinata. Tentunya aku merasa sangat senang sekali kalau kau ingin mengenalkanku pada orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Itu menunjukan kalau kau bisa menerima keberadaanku dan orang-orang tersebut dapat mengenalku."

Aku mengangguk, "M-maaf. Terima kasih Edward."

Edward tersenyum, "Apa Yamato itu keluargamu?"

"B-bukan. Dia salah satu orang kepercayaan Tou-san dan tinggal di Pork Angeles untuk menjalankan perusahan kecil milik keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Dialah yang mengantarkanku ke Forks dari Pork Angeles."

"Kau cukup dekat dengannya? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu di Jepang?"

"Cukup dekat karena aku sempat menginap di rumahnya selama beberapa hari sebelum kesini." Aku menatap Edward yang kosentrasi menatap ke depan. "Aku juga telah menghubungi keluargaku kalau aku akan datang membawa seorang tamu menginap dirumah."

Kali ini Edward menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Lalu apa yang mereka katakan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Mereka setuju tentang hal itu."

"Apa kau tidak bilang kalau tamumu seorang pria?"

"Tentu saja aku bilang. Hanabi yang pertama kali menanyakan apakah a-aku membawa k-ke-kee.."

"Kekasihku," tambah Edward.

Aku menangguk dengan wajah merah, "Aku akan membawanya bersamaku ke Tokyo. Dan Tou-san dan Neji-nii menyetujuinya walau Neji-nii sempat tidak setuju."

"Padahal aku berniat untuk menginap di salah satu hotel didekat rumahmu saja. Aku tidak ingin masa liburanmu dengan keluargamu akan terganggu."

"K-kalau kau menginap di tempat lain u-untuk apa kau datang bersamaku ke Tokyo?" kataku pelan.

Edward tersenyum, "Selama aku bisa melihatmu itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Wajahku kembali merona merah mendengar ucapan Edward. Setelah melewati perjalanan selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam menuju Pork Angeles, akhirnya kami tiba juga Pork Angeles airport. Aku berjalan menuju lobby utama bersama Edward yang berjalan disamping dengan membawa tas koperku yang berukuran lebih besar dan aku membawa tas koper sederhananya berwarna coklat. Tas miliknya benar-benar ringan, seperti Edward tidak membawa apapun di dalam tasnya.

Setiap kami melangkah semua mata tertuju pada kami, tepatnya tertuju pada Edward terutama para gadis-gadis disana yang menatapnya dengan penuh kagum. Aku menggengam erat tali tas kecil berwarna ungu yang kubawa. Perasaan rendah diri lagi-lagi melandaku saat membandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lain yang tadi memandang Edward. Edward yang sepertinya menatapku yang gelisah menarik tanganku dan menggengamnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Saat aku memandangnya, dia tersenyum padaku dengan deretan gigi putihnya yang mempesona.

Didepan lobby keberangkatan aku melihat Yamato-jiisan dan keluarganya telah tiba disana. Gadis kecil berambut pirang lurus dengan mata hitam melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Dapat kukenali itu adalah Clara, anak pertama Yamato-jiisan. Dan perempuan cantik disebelahnya yang tengah hamil sekitar 5 bulan adalah Claire, istri Yamato-jiisan yang sangat pandai memasak Cinnamon Roll kesukaanku.

Claire datang memelukku, "_How are you_?"

Aku tersenyum, "_I am fine. What about you_?"

"_Me too_. Apa kau tau bagaimana hebohnya Clara saat mengetahui kalau kau akan datang ke Pork Angeles?"

Aku tertawa lalu menunduk melihat Claire yang tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang tanggal sambil memeluk boneka beruang yang dulu kuberikan padanya. Aku mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Apa kabarmu Claire? Apa kau merindukanku?"

Claire mengangguk dengan semangat, "Ya Hinata. Aku selalu menunggu kapan kau akan datang kemari."

"Maafkan aku. Aku mendapatkan banyak tugas sekolah selama di Forks. Nanti kalau ada waktu aku akan lebih sering berkunjung kesini."

"Aku akan senang kalau lebih sering berkunjung kesini." Mata besar Claire menatap sesuatu di belakangku. "Hinata apa kau menemukan seorang pangeran di Forks?"

Aku menatapnya bingung baru kemudian aku menyadari kalau aku belum mengenalkan Edward pada yang lain.

"A-ah ya aku sampai lupa. Perkenalkan dia Edward Cullen."

Edward maju menjabat tangan Yamato-jiisan dan Claire sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Saat kemudian Clara telah maju memeluk Edward dan tertawa senang saat Edward memujinya.

"Sepertinya baru kemarin aku membawamu ke Forks dan sekarang kau telah memperkenalkan kekasihmu pada kami Hinata," kata Yamato-jiisan dengan nada canda.

Aku melihat Edward tertawa mendengarnya sedangkan wajahku memerah. Kami mengobrol beberapa saat sampai akhirnya pengeras suara mengumumkan agar kami segera check in dan bersiap-siap untuk lepas landas. Aku dan Edward berpamitan dengan rengekan tidak ikhlas dari Clara. Setelah berjanji akan datang mengunjunginya setelah kami tiba kembali dari Jepang, Clara menjadi lebih tenang dan menagih olee-olehnya nanti.

Setelah check in dan segala keperluan untu keberangkatan kami duduk berdampingan di ruang tunggu dengan tangan Edward dinginnya yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Wangi tubuhnya dapat kurasakan begitu dekat.

"Mari kita berangkat," kata Edward pelan ketika pengeras suara mengumumkan panggilan untuk lepas landas.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Saat masuk pesawat tangan Edward masih setia menggegam tanganku. Seakan tidak menyadari kalau ada pramugari berambut pirang selalu mengerlingkan matanya pada Edward setiap 2 menit sekali.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanyanya saat aku bergantian menatapnya dan pramugari tadi.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku baru menyadari kalau k-kau sangat bersinar."

Edward menatapku bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Y-ya, dimana pun kau melangkah setiap orang pasti akan memperhatikanmu. Contohnya s-saja pramugari berambut pirang itu." Aku menunjuk kearah pramugari yang tengah tersenyum manis saat Edward menatapnya. "Dia selalu menatapmu setiap dua menit sekali."

Edward tertawa lalu tangannya yang semula hanya menggengam tanganku berganti menjadi merangkul pundakku dan menarikku mendekat. Dia mengecup puncak kepalaku pelan.

"Lalu kenapa Hinata? Aku memiliki kekasih di sisiku yang jauh lebih cantik dari wanita manapun."

Kalau sudah seperti ini aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah di wajahku. Selama penerbangan menuju Tokyo, tangan dingin Edward selalu merangkulku. Membuatku merasa aman dan terlindungi.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue..**

.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya Moonlight chap 6 selesai dibuat. Moodku lagi bagus saat mengetik fic ini. Setelah aku mengetahui kabar kalau Kristen Stewart selingkuh dengan sutradara Snow White dan putus dengan Robert Pattison, aku sempat bergembira. Tapi harus menelan kenyataan pahit lagi kalau ternyata Robert masih mau aja balikan sama Kristen. Haa... sungguh disayangkan. Ckckck..

Terima kasih yang masih setia menunggu update fic ini, serta bagi semua yang telah mereview dan membaca fic ini. _Harm hugs for you_..

_Mind to review again_?


	7. Welcome Home

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Saat masuk pesawat tangan Edward masih setia menggegam tanganku. Seakan tidak menyadari kalau ada pramugari berambut pirang selalu mengerlingkan matanya pada Edward setiap 2 menit sekali.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanyanya saat aku bergantian menatapnya dan pramugari tadi.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku baru menyadari kalau k-kau sangat bersinar."

Edward menatapku bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Y-ya, dimana pun kau melangkah setiap orang pasti akan memperhatikanmu. Contohnya s-saja pramugari berambut pirang itu." Aku menunjuk kearah pramugari yang tengah tersenyum manis saat Edward menatapnya. "Dia selalu menatapmu setiap dua menit sekali."

Edward tertawa lalu tangannya yang semula hanya menggengam tanganku berganti menjadi merangkul pundakku dan menarikku mendekat. Dia mengecup puncak kepalaku pelan.

"Lalu kenapa Hinata? Aku memiliki kekasih di sisiku yang jauh lebih cantik dari wanita manapun."

Kalau sudah seperti ini aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah di wajahku. Selama penerbangan menuju Tokyo, tangan dingin Edward selalu merangkulku. Membuatku merasa aman dan terlindungi.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto and Twilight saga by Stephanie Meyer

Moonlight created by Tsubasa XasllitaDioz

Warning: AU,OOC-maybe- and etc.

Pair: Edward Cullen and Hinata Hyuuga, slight Jacob-Bella

.

.

Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau seandainya Bella lebih memilih Jacob saat 'New Moon'? Sanggupkah Edward bertahan dalam keterpurukannya? Dan disaat keterpurukan Edward datang murid pindahan dari Jepang yang aromanya lebih menarik Edward dari pada saat dia bersama Bella. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta terlarang ini terulang lagi? Apakah akan berakhir sama?

.

.

Chapter 7: _Welcome Home_.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama tinggal di Forks aku telah terbiasa dengan cuaca tanpa matahari. Aku menyukainya tetapi ketika memijakan kaki di bandara tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan cahaya matahari dibawah guguran bunga Sakura. Sayangnya aku tidak mungkin bisa membawa pohon Sakura ke Forks yang hanya mempunyai dua cuaca –tepatnya satu cuaca karena aku tidak sangat jarang menikmati matahari disana-.

Setelah mengambil barang kami dari bagasi, Edward salah satu tangan Edward menggandeng tanganku sedangkan yang lainnya membawa tas koper besar milikku. Ketika sampai diluar aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling karena Neji-nii sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk menjemputku. Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat seorang pria dengan rambut coklat panjang mengenakan kemeja putih mendekat kearahku. Dengan senyumnya yang jarang dia tunjukkan pada orang lain, Neji-nii lah yang selalu menjagaku selama ini. Baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Neji-nii memiliki pesona karismatik tersendiri seperti Tou-san sehingga membuat orang lain hormat padanya. Berbeda denganku yang lebih cenderung diremehkan oleh orang sekitar, malah terkadang transparan.

Aku datang menghampirinya dengan senyum senang dan memeluk erat tubuh Neji-nii yang dibalasnya tidak kalah erat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hinata?" tanya Neji-nii setelah melepaskan pelukan kami.

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak pernah sebaik ini Neji-nii. Oh ya aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang. Aku telah memberi tahumu tentangnya di telepon sebelumnya."

Wajah Neji-nii terlihat tertekuk sedikit, "_Yes, I know. You're boyfriend, right_?"

Wajahku memerah seketika. Aku menarik Neji-nii mendekat pada Edward yang masih berdiri di tempatnya melihatku dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Neji-nii, perkenalkan dia Edward Cullen. Dan Edward ini kakak tertuaku Neji Hyuuga."

Edward dengan gentle maju dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Watashi wa Edward Cullen Desu. Yoroshiku." Edward tersenyum kecil saat Neji-nii menyambut jabat tangannya.

"Yoroshiku, watashi wa Hyuuga Neji desu."

Neji-nii mendekat padaku lalu berbisik, "Kau tidak bilang kalau dia bisa berbahasa Jepang."

Aku mengangkat bahu, "A-aku pun baru mengetahuinya baru-baru ini Neji-nii."

"Mari kita saling ke mobil, Hanabi sungguh penasaran dengan pacar yang kau bawa," kata Neji-nii dengan wajah masih bertekuk.

Edward berbisik di telingaku, "Sepertinya kau mempunyai saudara yang sungguh protektif padamu?"

Aku berbalik menatapnya, "B-benarkah?"

Edward tersenyum miring, "Ya, dia berpikir untuk menjatuhkanku di arena Judo. Tapi kemudian dia berpikir itu mustahil karena aku tidak akan mengerti seni bela diri yang dikuasainya. Sepertinya dia masih memikirkan olahraga lain yang dapat membanting tubuhku. Dia pintar dan penuh perhitungan."

Aku tertawa mendengar pernyataan Edward, "K-kalau begitu bisa kupinta agar kau jangan sampai membantingnya terlalu keras? N-Neji-nii mempunyai rasa t-tidak ingin kalau yang besar."

Edward mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan tangan dinginnya kemudian mengecup pipiku, "Kalau begitu aku pinta ini sebagai bayarannya."

Aku hanya bisa tertunduk malu dengan wajah merah yang membuat tubuhku seketika panas.

Di dalam mobil aku menikmati pemandangan Tokyo sendiri di bangku belakang. Edward memilih duduk disebelah Neji-nii saat kulihat sudut bibirnya terangkat. Awan gelap menggulung di langit Tokyo, membuat matahari tidak akan mampu menebusnya hingga ke bumi. Kalau di Forks cuaca seperti ini telah biasa aku nikmati, aku sungguh menyukai pemandangan gemericik gerimis yang turun dan bau tanah yang dibasahi hujan. Keadaan tidak banyak berubah dari Tokyo semenjak aku tinggalkan beberapa bulan lalu. Jujur kuakui aku telah menganggap Forks sebagai rumahku. Aku sungguh menyukai tinggal di daerah dekat gunung Olympus itu, cuaca yang bersahabat untukku, teman-teman yang menerimaku apa adanya juga teman-teman baru yang menakjubkan, keluarga baru yang bersedia menerimaku, dan yang terpenting aku dapat menemukan seseorang yang mencintaiku serta kucintai.

Mobil hitam milik Neji-nii berhenti tepat di depan rumah luas yang beraksitektur Jepang tradisional. Rumahku, entah kenapa aku sangat merindukan pintu geser dibandingkan pintu biasa yang ada di Forks membuatku tertawa sendiri membandingkannya. Ketika memasuki rumahku, aku mengambil sandal rumah dari tempat sepatu. Milikku masih tersimpan disana dengan keadaan bersih dan rapi lalu mengambil salah satu sandal ruangan tamu untuk Edward.

"S-selama datang di rumahku. S-semoga kau senang tinggal disini," kataku pelan.

Edward tersenyum, "Terima kasih Hinata. Kau tidak perlu sungkan."

Aku mengangguk dengan tersenyum, "A-anggaplah rumah sendiri."

Neji-nii menapak masuk ke dalam rumah, "Mari masuk sepertinya Tou-san dan Hanabi telah menunggu cukup lama di ruang keluarga."

Aku menarik napas panjang. Jantungku berdetak begitu kencang disetiap langkah menuju ruang keluarga. Bukan karena aku tidak merindukan Tou-san dan ingin segera menemuinya tetapi perasaan gugup untuk memperkenalkan Edward didepan Tou-san membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Lalu kurasakan jemari dingin Edward mengandeng tanganku dengan lembut. Aku menatapnya yang tengah tersenyum padaku seakan menguatkan setiap langkah yang akan kuambil. Membuatku tidak takut lagi karena aku tahu kalau aku mencintainya.

Neji-nii membuka pintu geser mempersilahkan kami masuk terlebih dahulu. Aku melihat Tou-san tengah duduk menikmati Ocha miliknya di depan meja pendek dengan Yukata rumahnya berwarna putih. Disisinya Hanabi tengah memakan kue beras sambil menonton dari televisi besar di depannya. Ketika aku memasuki ruangan seketika itu pula Hanabi bangkit dan langsung memelukku.

"Nee-chan apa kabarmu?" tanyanya masih memelukku.

Aku tertawa lalu mengelus puncak kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja Hanabi. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Hanabi melepaskan pelukannya, "Kabarku sangat ba..."

Ucapannya terhenti. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya yang mengarah kepada Edward yang berada dibelakangku.

Hanabi menarikku mendekat seraya berbisik, "Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah pacarmu Nee."

"Y-ya b-bisa dibilang s-seperti itu," jawabku dengan rona merah menghiasi pipiku.

Mata Hanabi terbelalak, "Kami-sama, aku berharap nanti akan menemukan pria seperti itu juga kalau tradisi konyol nanti datang. Dia begitu..."

"Luar biasa, aku tahu."

"Bukan hanya itu, dia juga sangat tampan."

"Ehem.." suara batuk dari Tou-san membuatku tersadar kalau aku belum menemui Tou-san. Aku berjalan mendekati Tou-san kemudian memberikan penghormatanku kepadanya lalu kemudian cepat memeluknya. Tou-san mengelus pelan rambutku.

"Bagaimana Forks? Apakah kau nyaman tinggal disana?"

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat, "Aku sangat menyukai tinggal disana."

"Ah tentunya kau sangat menyukai tinggal disana. Siapa seseorang yang ingin kau perkenalkan padaku?"

Aku mengangguk dengan pasti lalu berjalan kepada Edward menariknya perlahan duduk dihadapan Tou-san, "Tou-san perkenalkan dia Edward Cullen yang aku ceritakan padamu di telepon kemarin."

Edward mengangguk dengan sopan seakan dia telah mengetahui tata cara perkenalan diri dengan baik sebagai orang Jepang, "Perkenalkan aku Edward Cullen. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Edward mengucapkannya dengan bahasa Jepang yang sopan serta lugas. Tidak terdengar aksen aneh dalam setiap pengucapannya. Sepintas aku lihat kilau berbeda di mata Tou-san, aku tidak tahu apakah itu berarti baik atau buruk.

"Hinata kurasa kau harus mengatur kamar untuk tamu kita," kata Tou-san menatap mataku lurus. "Biarkan Tou-san berbicara sebentar dengan tamu jauh kita."

Aku menatap Edward yang dibalasnya anggukan serta senyum kecil membuatku mau tidak mau mengangguk menyetujui perintah Tou-san. Saat aku meninggalkan ruangan, Hanabi dan juga Neji-nii ikut serta meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mendapatkan Cullen-san yang setampan itu Nee-chan," kata Hanabi dengan langkah ringan menuju kamar tamu yang akan kami sediakan.

"Aku pun tidak pernah habis pikir Hanabi."

Hanabi mengangguk, "Kalau dibandingkan dengan Namikaze-san yang kau taksir selama 6 tahun dengan Cullen-san seleramu sangat buruk sebelumnya. Kenapa dia tidak menjadi selebriti saja? Bisa dipastikan dia akan menjadi pria terseksi abad ini."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyu getir, "Kau selalu tahu kalau aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang dari wajahnya tetapi yang terpenting apa yang ada didalam. A-aku dulu menyukai Naruto-kun karena d-dia memberiku banyak semangat m-melewati masa s-sulitku. S-sedangkan Edward a-aku hanya beruntung bisa mendapatkannya."

"Ya ya ya." Hanabi menjawab tidak sabar, "Kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku dulu saat menanyakan mengapa kau menyukai Namikaze-san. Tapi Nee-chan hal yang dia lakukan padamu hanya memberikan senyum tiga jarinya kepada seluruh dunia dan hebatnya lagi dia malah tidak pernah menyadari kalau kau menyukainya lalu mengejar temannya yang berambut pink yang sendirinya adalah sahabatmu. Itu sungguh skenario yang sangat menyedihkan Nee-chan."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah menyetujui pernyataan Hanabi.

"Kurasa kita tidak akan pernah sampai kamar tamu kalau kalian selalu berbicara seperti ini," kata Neji-nii dibelakangku. Kami tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi Neji-nii mengikuti kami untuk mempersiapkan kamar tamu.

.

.

.

Hiashi-Tousan Hinata- menuangkan segelas ocha ke dalam salah satu cangkir lalu meletakannya dihadapan Edward. Edward mengangguk dengan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk meminumnya kalau kau tidak suka." Sejenak Hiashi menarik napas panjang lalu menatap tajam Edward. "Aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya tepatnya makhluk apa kau sebenarnya."

Edward hanya mengangguk, "Saya telah mengetahuinya Hyuuga-san."

Hiashi mengangkat alisnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Edward mengulurkan tangannya mengangkat cangkir teh kemudian menyesapnya perlahan, "Maaf kalau saya lancang sebelumnya tetapi saya dianugerahi kemampuan membaca pikiran."

Hiashi mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Kemampuan yang menakjubkan untuk vampire kukira."

"Ya, terkadang hal tersebut merupakan anugerah."

"Yang menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang adalah apakah kau mencintai Hinata? Karena aku tidak ingin Hinata malah akan berakhir sebagai makananmu kalau kau tidak mempunyai cukup pengendalian diri."

Edward menatap Hiashi dengan yakin, "Saya tidak akan berada disini kalau tidak yakin mencintai Hinata. Hal tersebut jauh lebih besar daripada nafsu saya untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai makanan. Anda tentunya paham bahwa saya cukup mempunyai pengendalian diri hingga dapat berada di sekitar Hinata sedekat ini."

Hiashi mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau memang tepat untuk Hinata."

Edward menundukan kepalanya, "Terima kasih atas pengertian anda."

"Boleh aku pinta satu hal?" Edward menatap yakin Edward, "Kalau memang suatu hari nanti akan datang saat dimana Hinata harus memilih untuk tetap seperti ini ataupun memilih menjadi sepertimu, aku harap kau bisa menjaganya."

Edward mengangguk dengan mantap, "Aku akan menjaganya dengan seluruh napasku Hyuuga-san. Hinata lebih berharga dari apapun selama hidupku saat ini."

Sudut bibir Hiashi terangkat sedikit saat mendenfar pernyataan Edward, "Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan kau bisa memanggilku Hiashi. Karena kalau melihat umur kau jauh lebih tua dariku."

Edward tersenyum, "Tentu saja Hiashi-san."

"Kau pastinya telah mendengar sejarah keluarga kami dari Hinata?"

Edward mengangguk, "Hinata telah menceritakan secara garis besarnya kepadaku."

Hiashi kembali menatap Edward namun kali ini jauh lebih tajam, "Aku tidak ingin sejarah keluarga kami terjadi pada kalian yang berakhir tragis. Aku harap kau mengetahui semua resiko kalau ingin berada disisi Hinata. Karena Hinata seorang Hyuuga dia memiliki perlindungan penuh dari keluarga Uchiha. Kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya maka keluarga Uchiha pun akan ikut turun tangan."

"Aku mengerti. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Hinata."

"Yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah mengapa kau bisa mencintai Hinata?"

Edward tersenyum, "Awalnya aku hanya terkejut mengetahui fakta kalau lagi-lagi ada seorang murid pindahan yang tidak bisa kutembus pikirannya dengan aroma yang memikat. Tetapi saat mengenalnya, aku tahu kalau aku telah terjerat padanya."

Hiashi masih menatap Edward dengan tajam sebelum dengan cepat meneruskan pernyataannya. "Bukan terjerat karena aromanya yang memikat lantas menjadikan Hinata sebagai makananku tetapi karena Hinata memang sosok yang dapat membuat siapa pun mencintainya. Aku rasa anda pun telah mendengarnya dari orang lain sebelumnya."

Hiashi mengangguk sambil menyesap tehnya, "Ya aku pernah mendengarnya dari salah satu keluarga Uchiha. Dia jugalah yang memberikan nama Hinata saat Hikari melahirkannya."

"Menurutku itu nama yang indah, tempat matahari bersinar. Tempat memulai awal yang baru."

Sudut bibir Hiashi terangkat, "Kurasa dengan begini aku bisa tenang menitipkan Hinata kepadamu."

Edward tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda Hiashi-san."

.

.

.

Aku berjalan disisi Edward untuk menunjukan kamar tamu padanya, "M-maaf kalau ruangannya tidak begitu besar dan juga k-kami tidak memiliki kasur besar. H-hanya ada futon disini."

Edward tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau melupakan fakta bahwa aku tidak pernah tidur Hinata."

Aku menepuk keningku, "K-kau benar. A-aku terkadang melupakan fakta itu."

Edward tertawa pelan, "Bagaimana kau menunjukan dimana kamarmu?"

Aku menunjuk pintu kamar dihadapannya, "K-kamarku tepat diseberangmu. Kamar Tou-san berada di kamar timur, kamar Hanabi berada di kamar tengah, dan kamar Neji-nii ada di lantai dua. K-karena kau adalah tamuku maka kamarmu a-ada didekatku."

"Rumah kalian sebesar ini, apa hanya ditinggali oleh kalian berempat?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Kami tinggal di rumah utama, keluarga besar kami terbagi menjadi beberapa rumah bagian dan juga beberapa pelayan. Tetapi karena kami adalah keluarga induk maka kami tinggal di rumah utama dan hanya kami yang diizinkan b-bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Juga hanya keluarga kami yang melakukan tradisi keluarga Hyuuga secara turun temurun."

Aku mengajak Edward duduk diteras samping didekat kamarku, "Riwayat keluarga kami sedikit complicated kalau dijabarkan. Tetapi bisa dikatakan kalau kami adalah keturunan langsung dari Hyuuga-sama yang memiliki hubungan darah langsung dengan keluarga Uchiha seperti yang a-aku ceritakan padamu sebelumnya."

Edward mengangguk, "Aku bisa mendapatkan beberapa pointnya."

Aku menatap wajah Edward sesaat sebelum kulihat rahangnya mengeras.

"A-ada apa Edward?"

Edward mengelus pelan kepalaku, "Sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu."

Aku menatap ke sekeliling halaman yang kosong sebelum kutangkap sekelebat bayang hitam yang berdiri tegap diatas pagar kayu. Rambut panjangnya berkibar oleh angin malam juga mata merah menyalanya. Aku segera berdiri dan menunduk hormat.

"Selamat datang Itachi-sama," ucapku.

Sosok tersebut tersenyum, "Bukankah telah kubilang sebelumnya Hinata-chan kau tidak perlu bersikap terlalu kaku didepanku. Kau bisa membuat tamumu berpikir kalau kami memperlakukan kalian dengan buruk."

"M-maafkan aku Itachi-niisama."

"Anak baik. Apakah kau tidak keberatan aku bertemu dengan tamumu?"

Sosok Itachi-niisama melompat turun dari pagar tempatnya berdiri. Aku lihat Edward menunduk hormat yang langsung dibalas oleh Itachi-niisama.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopananku memasuki wilayah kalian tanpa izin," ujar Edward.

Itachi-niisama mengangguk, "Tidak masalah. Kedatanganmu memang telah diramalkan sebekumnya jadi kami melonggarkan sedikit untuk Hinata."

"Ya, terima kasih atas pengertiannya."

Mata merah Itachi-niisama memandang Edward penuh selidik, "Sepertinya kau salah satu vampire berbakat? Membaca pikiran kalau aku tidak salah?"

"Ya kurasa kau pun begitu," kata Edward.

Itachi-niisama menggeleng, "Tidak terlalu kuat sepertimu, aku hanya bisa membaca pikiran orang yang saling bertatap mata denganku dan mengirimkan pikiranku pada orang tersebut. Ringan tetapi cukup memakan banyak tenaga, kalau kau mengerti maksudku."

Edward tersenyum, "Aku mengerti. Bakatmu lebih tepatnya berada dimata sebagai pusat hipnotis begitu?"

Itachi-niisama tertawa, "Ya, berapa lama tepatnya umurmu?"

Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama jawaban dari Edward berharap bisa mengetahui berapa tepatnya umur Edward. Tetapi tidak keluar juga jawaban apapun dari Edward yang ada malah tepukan kecil di kepalaku dari Itachi-niisama.

Itachi-niisama tertawa, "Sepertinya kekasihmu ini sedikit sensitif akan masalah eksistensinya-lebih tepat umurnya- di dunia. Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengannya."

Edward tersenyum lembut padaku kemudian berbisik pelan di telingaku, "Saatnya waktu tidur untuk manusia." Kemudian dia mengecup pipiku pelan.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "K-kalau begitu a-aku permisi Itachi-niisama."

"Ya, jangan lupa untuk berkunjung setelah hari ulang tahunmu Hinata."

Aku tersenyum, "A-aku akan berkunjung secepatnya Itachi-niisama."

Aku menatap Edward untuk yang terakhir kali, melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Kalau diingat-ingat setelah berada disini aku sama sekali tidak sempat menghabiskan waktu dengan Edward. Pertama Otou-san ingin berbicara dengannya lalu sekarang Itachi-niisama yang ingin berbicara dengan Edward. Akan tetapi baik Edward maupun Otou-san sama sekali tidak memberi tahukan padaku apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apakah Otou-san tahu kalau ternyata Edward bukanlah manusia tetapi vampire? Apakah Otou-san menyetujui hubunganku dengan Edward diluar bahwa Edward bukanlah manusia biasa?

Pertanyaan itu terus bergantung dikepalaku. Karena bagaimanapun hubunganku dengan Edward saat ini tidak bisa dipastikan masa depannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi Hinata berulang tahun tanggal 27 Desember?" Edwad bertanya.

Itachi mengangguk, "Ya dia lahir di malam bersalju dengan sinar bulan purnama yang tetap bersinar tidak tertutupi awan persis seperti yang diramalkan Okaa-san."

"Terima kasih. Apakah Okaa-san yang kau sebutkan sejak tadi mampu membaca masa depan?" Edward menatap Itachi serius.

Itachi mengangguk ringan sambil berjalan memutari Edward, "Keluarga kami memiliki bakat masing-masing. Dan Mikoto yaitu ibu dari kami memiliki bakat membaca masa depan. Hanya saja bakatnya tidak serta merta membaca setiap orang yang dilihatnya. Dia hanya bisa membaca depan untuk orang-orang yang dia inginkan saja. Hinata salah satunya."

"Salah satu keluarga kami pun memiliki kemampuan seperti itu tetapi hanya masa depan Hinata lah yang tidak bisa dia baca."

"Karena Hinata memang sedikit berbeda dengan manusia kebanyakan. Darah vampire dari keluarga Uchiha entah kenapa mengalir lebih banyak di dalam darahnya hingga dia memiliki kemampuan yang tidak diduga. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun kami tidak tahu apa?" Itachi menjelaskan. "Okaa-san pun dapat melihat masa depan Hinata berdasarkan pilihan yang dia pilih berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang dapat dia lihat pasti walaupun pilihan-pilihan orang tersebut berubah masa depan yang menanti tetap sama. Hanya kasus Hinata yang sedikit berbeda."

Edward kembali menatap pria yang sepertinya membeku diumur 20 tahunan di depannya memiliki mata yang sama seperti vampire pemakan darah lainnya tetapi dia memiliki 3 titik di matanya yang Edward sendiri tidak tahu apa. Lalu apa yang didengarnya salah kalau tubuh pria di depannya ini mengalirkan darah walaupun jantungnya tidak berdetak.

"Spesies kami berbeda dengan kalian Edward. Keluarga Uchiha jauh lebih tua dari keluarga vampire yang ada di dunia ini, hanya beberapa vampire yang tidak akan pernah kau temui lagi yang lebih tua dari kami. Kami bukan vampire kristal seperti kalian yang mati dengan dipatahkan tubuhnya lalu di bakar." Itachi tersenyum misterius. "Kami tidak akan mati dengan cara tersebut karena darah istimewa yang mengalir dalam tubuh kami.

Itachi mengeluarkan cakarnya lalu menggoreskan luka di pergelangan tangannya, "Darah masih mengalir dalam tubuhku walau kami tidak memiliki jantung yang berdetak seperti manusia."

Edward menatap tajam darah yang mengalir jatuh diatas tanah. Dia melihat Itachi mengusapkan jarinya diatas luka yang terbuka lalu luka tersebut seketika menutup seolah tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

"Baiklah kembali dengan urusanmu datang kemari, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Hinata? Padahal Okaa-san telah yakin mengirimkannya ke tempat terbaik dan teraman untuk Hinata."

Edward tersenyum kecil, "Aku lebih suka menunjukannya padamu dari pada harus menceritakannya."

Itachi tersenyum lalu menatap mata emas milik Edward. Mengebor kedalam memori Edward yang mampu ditembusnya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata, masa sulitnya mengendalikan diri di dekat Hinata, saat-saat dia merasa bimbang menganggap Hinata hanyalah pengganti Bella, hingga akhirnya dia memilih menyerah untuk melarikan diri dan memilih untuk berada di samping Hinata. Dengan berani berada disisinya hingga melindunginya dari apa pun yang terjadi.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Edward, "Jadi kau kebetulan berada di sekolah tempat Hinata dipindahkan dan tertarik dengan wanginya?"

Edward mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Memang wangi Hinata sedikit berbeda dari Hyuuga kebanyakan. Hanya yang menjadi pertanyaanku sesungguhnya, apakah kau tidak sekedar menganggap kalau Hinata hanya pengganti Bella? Dia datang disaat kau membutuhkan seseorang yang menemanimu."

Edward tertawa lalu menggeleng, "Aku tidak pernah menganggap Hinata sebagai pengganti Bella. Hinata tidak perlu menjadi Bella untuk menggantikannya di hatiku karena Hinata sendirilah yang dengan sendirinya mampu membuka hatiku kembali. Aku telah terbiasa hidup sendirian selama beratus-ratus tahun hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Bella. Aku melepaskannya karena kutahu kebahagiaannya bukanlah berada disisiku lagi. Hingga aku bertemu Hinata, aku merasa kebahagiaanku sempurna. Walau masih banyak hal sulit yang akan datang nantinya."

Itachi melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon sakura kemudian duduk diatasnya, "Hubungan kalian mustahil untuk sampai di bagian bahagia selamannya," ujarnya final.

"Aku tahu."

Itachi menggeleng, "Tidak, kau tidak tahu. Seperti yang kau ketahui keluarga Hyuuga merupakan keturunan dari setengah vampire dan setengah manusia. Mata perak itulah yang menjadi ciri khas mereka secara turun temurun. Dalam darah mereka mengalir darah vampire keluarga Uchiha dari adikku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Bisa kau ceritakan lebih jelas," pinta Edward.

Itachi mengangguk, "Adikku Sasuke jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan asing dari Spanyol dengan wangi yang menggiurkan seperti yang terjadi pada kalian. Perempuan itu bernama Heira yang berarti matahari, nama Hinata pun diambil dari nama perempuan itu. Mata khas keluarga Hyuuga merupakan keturunan dari perempuan tersebut dan terus melekat pada keturunannya. Saat Sasuke mengetahui Heira mengandung anaknya dia sempat menyuruh Heira untuk menggugurkan kandungannya tetapi perempuan itu menolak dan memilih membesarkan anak yang menggerogoti tubuhnya perlahan. Saat melahirkannya, Hyuuga pertama lahir dengan merobek perut ibunya sendiri.

"Saat itu Sasuke hanya bisa menatap sedih tubuh mengenaskan perempuan yang dicintainya dan menggendong putra mereka yang masih berlumuran darah. Dan selanjutnya kau telah dengar dari Hinata, bagaimana Sasuke menyerahkan diri untuk mati."

Itachi menatap Edward, "Aku merasa kehilangan saudaraku hanya karena cintanya pada manusia. Kalau dia memang mencintainya kenapa tidak mengubahnya menjadi vampire?"

"Karena Sasuke mengetahui bahwa ada bagian kemanusiaan Heira yang hilang kalau dia mengubahnya menjadi vampire. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin hal itu terjadi." Edward menatap Itachi dengan yakin.

Itachi mendengus, "Jadi itu alasanmu tidak mengubah Bella menjadi vampire. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata apakah kau ingin mengubahnya menjadi vampire?"

Edward menggeleng putus asa, "Aku tidak tahu. Saat ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah kebahagiaannya."

Itachi berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu meloncat tepat di depan Edward, "Kalau begitu jangan pernah mengubahnya menjadi vampire. Seperti yang telah kuberitahukan sebelumnya dalam tubuh Hinata mengalir darah vampire juga, kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau racun milikmu menyebar dalam darah Hinata. Itu bisa saja mengubah Hinata menjadi vampire atau sebaliknya itu dapat menjadi racun yang dapat membunuh Hinata."

Mata keemasan Edward membelalak.

"Ya kisah vampire dan manusia memang tidak akan pernah berakhir bahagia." Itachi tersenyum. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, silahkan ikut datang berkunjung ke Uchiha Manor."

Dalam sekejap kemudian Itachi telah menghilang dalam kegelapan. Menginggalkan Edward yang masih terdiam di tengah halaman.

.

.

.

Seberkas sinar matahari jatuh tepat di depan wajahku. Aku meregangkan badanku dan membuka mataku sambil menguap. Dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya aku melihat sesosok dewa tengan berdiri di salah satu pojok kamar tidurku dengan senyum geli tertahan di wajahnya. Seketika itu pula aku tersadar sepenuhnya.

"E-Edward.." cicitku sambil menutupi wajahku dengan selimut.

Edward berjalan dengan tawa di bibirnya, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu."

Aku menggeleng dengan wajah merona merah di balik selimut, "T-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak tahu kalau kau d-di kamarku. A-apa kau tidak tidur?"

Edward kembali tertawa, "Kau selalu melupakan kalau aku tidak pernah tidur Hinata."

Edward mengusap pelan kepalaku seperti menenangkan anak kucing dan aku menikmatinya, "L-lalu apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang m-malam tadi?"

"Setelah berbicara dengan Itachi aku hanya berjalan disekeliling sebentar." Edward tersenyum. "Lalu pergi melihatmu tidur seperti biasa."

Mataku membulat, "A-ano s-sudah berapa lama k-kau selalu melihatku tidur Edward?"

Oh kami-sama, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahku saat aku tertidur.

"Mungkin dari hari kedua pertemuan kita. Semenjak itu aku semakin penasaran denganmu dan saat Seth meleparkanmu kepadaku aku jadi menghabiskan setiap malamku untuk melihatmu tidur."

Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajahku dengan selimut. Dapat kurasakan wajahku memerah sampai ke telingaku.

Edward tertawa ringan, "Kau tidak perlu malu Hinata. Kau tidur dengan sangat manusiawi."

"M-manusiawi? A-apa maksudnya Edward?"

"Kau tidur dengan sangat nyenyak dan wajahmu terlihat seperti malaikat yang tidak berdosa. Sepertinya kau bukanlah orang yang menyimpan beban pikiran lagi kalau sudah tidur." Edward tertawa.

Aku ikut tertawa karena memang aku bukanlah orang yang memikirkan masalah yang aki hadapi ketika telah menyentuh tempat tidur. Biarkanlah masalah yang aku hadapi datang kembali setelah aku dapat menenagkan pikiranku hingga aku dapat memikirkannya kembali dan mengambil keputusan yang paling tepat.

"Hari ini tanggal 24 Desember Hinata," kata Edward dengan mengelus pipiku. "Apakah kau mau menemaniku saat Christmas eve?"

Aku langsung mengangguk dengan antusias, "T-tentu saja Edward."

Edward tersenyum lalu mengecup sudut bibirku, "Aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Neji akan datang kemari dalam 10 menit, aku harap kau telah siap untuk sarapan."

Aku mengangguk dan melihat Edward keluar dari kamarku dengan kecepatan vampirenya dalam kedipan mata. Aku dengan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku, melipat futonku kembali ke tempat penyimpanannya, mengelurarkan alat mandiku dari dalam tas, hingga akhirnya menyelesaikan urusan pagiku di kamar mandi. Rasa menyegarkan mengalir di tubuhku saat hangatnya air shower mengalir diatas tubuhku.

Aku mengenakan drees lengan panjang dengan kerah tinggi milikku berwarna ungu lembut serta stocking hitam untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang mulai berhembus. Aku sedang menyisir rambutku saat Neji-nii mengetuk pintu kamarku dan menyuruhku untuk sarapan. Setelah merasa semua telah rapi aku membuka pintu geser yang langsung di sambut dengan Edward yang telah menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tangan disilangkan di depan dadanya. Dia tersenyum lembut lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menyambut dengan senang saat tangan dingin miliknya menggenggam lembut tanganku.

Tidak ada yang lebih aku sukai dari pada berada dalam genggaman tangan dingin Edward yang selembut embun pagi hari. Punggung tegapnya selalu berjalan dengan yakin untuk selalu melindungiku. Aku tidak pernah berharap kalau akan bertemu eksistensi sempurna seperti miliknya. Dulu aku hanya memiliki mimpi sederhana, setelah menamatkan sekolahku aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di jurusan arsitektur atau ekonomi, mendapatkan pekerjaan dimana aku bisa nyaman, bertemu dengan orang yang aku cintai, menikah, dan bahagia selamanya. Sekarang setelah bersemu dengan Edward aku tahu kehidupanku tidak akan sederhana lagi. Tapi yang aku tahu pasti kisah ini akan terus berlanjut sampai batas waktu yang –baik aku, Edward, ataupun yang lain- tahu kapan akan berakhir. Entah itu akan berakhir bahagia ataupun tidak.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan jam 5 sore. Sekarang tinggal aku dan Edward yang berada di rumah karena Neji-nii telah pergi menjemput Tenten untuk kencan malam natalnya, Hanabi telah di jemput oleh Konohamaru tidak lama setelahnya, dan Tou-san baru saja pergi ke acara natal yang diadakan oleh salah satu kolega perusahaan. Saat ini aku tengah bingung memilih pakaian apa yang akan aku kenakan di malam natal ini. Untuk pertama kalinya di hidupku aku pergi untuk kencan malam natal. Karena selama ini aku tidak pernah mempunyai pacar dan Naruto-kun sepertinya sedang tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku.

Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang berkali-kali. Aku memilih drees putih lengan panjang dengan kesan rimple menumpuk di dada serta kerah tingginya membuatku tidak merasakan dingin. Aku mengambil syal biru raven dan mengalungkannya. Aku mengambil _coat_ panjang berwarna cream yang jatuh tepat diatas lututku yang lebih panjang sedikit dari dressku.

"Hinata?" panggil Edward dengan suara lembutnya.

Aku menyisir rambutku dengan segera, "S-sebentar lagi aku akan siap."

Aku dapat Edward tertawa dari balik pintu, "Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru, waktu kita masih panjang."

Walau Edward berkata seperti itu tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak membuatnya menunggu lama. Akhirnya setelah merapikan stocking hitam milikku aku mengambil sepatu bootsku dan keluar dari kamar mendapati Edward tengah duduk dengan santai di teras halaman. Dia tersenyum lembut saat melihatku telah siap lalu dengan kecepatannya dia telah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kau cantik, " bisiknya yang membuatku memerah.

Kemudian aku rasakan bibir dinginnya mendarat diatas bibirku. Tubuhku merasa melayang saat kurasakan kaki tidak berpijak lagi karena memang Edward mengangkatku kedalam pelukannya. Suara debamam pelan dari sepatu yang jatuh dari tanganku tidak juga mengalihkan kosentrasiku pada bibir Edward yang mulai bergerak perlahan diatas bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati setiap sentuhan yang aku terima dari Edward. Kedua tangannya memelukku lembut di balik punggung dan pinggangku. Seluruh rasa dingin dari Edward mengalahkan panas tubuhku karena ciuman ini.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Edward setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Napasnya yang wangi mint menerpa wajahku.

Aku hanya mampu mengangguk. Aku melihat Edward tersenyum kemudian menurunkanku dari pelukannya. Kakiku melemas dan terjatuh kalau saja tangan Edward tidak dengan sigap mengangkatku kembali kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Edward dengan nada cemas.

Aku menarik napas panjang, "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja p-pikiranku masih s-sedikit berkabut."

Edward tertawa pelan, "Aku akan menunggumu sampai pikiranmu kembali jernih."

Aku tersenyum padanya, "K-kurasa aku s-sudah tidak apa-apa Edward."

Edward membalas senyumku lalu menuntunku menuju pintu keluar. Dia menungguku mengenakan sepatu boots milikku. Berdiri seperti manekin sempurna di depanku. Pakaian rajutnya yang berwarna cream dengan kerah tinggi dilapisi dengan jaket panjang berwarna putih serta celana jeans berwarna biru tua dan sepati boots rendah yang dikenakan oleh Edward membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang model yang siap untuk di potret sedangkan aku terlihat seperti manajernya yang hanya berada di pojok ruangan. Akan tetapi senyum yang diberikannya saat mengulurkan tangannya padaku membuatku merasa dikuatkan. Aku hanya perlu menggapai uluran tangan itu untuk dapat berjalan disampingnya. Eksistensi sempurna yang tidak tersentuh.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah ringan berada disisi Edward serta tangannya yang terus menggengam tanganku. "A-ano t-tidak apa-apakan k-kalau kita berjalan kaki? K-karena s-semua mobil telah digunakan oleh Neji-nii dan Tou-san."

Edward tersenyum, "Tentu saja bukan masalah besar Hinata. Dengan begini aku bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Edward mengganti genggaman tangannya dengan rangkulan diatas bahuku.

"Hinata-chan.." panggil seseorang di belakangku yang membuatku dan Edward berhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara.

Aku melihat salah satu teman baikku yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink melambaikan tangannya. Aku tersenyum melambaikan tanganku padanya. Dia berjalan dengan cepat dengan sesosok pria yang sangat aku kenal di belakangnya.

Sakura langsung menarikku kedalam pelukannya, "Hinata-chan aku sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukan Sakura, "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Sakura-chan dan kabarku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu dan yang lain?"

Sakura menguraikan pelukannya, "Aku dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa keluargamu memindahkanmu ke Amerika sana. Apalagi diakhir kelas 3 kita, kami tentunya ingin kau lulus bersama-sama dengan kami. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana seringnya aku dan Ino bertengkar karena kau tidak pernah menengahi kami."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, "Kuharap Ino baik-baik saja."

Aku melihat sosok di belakang Sakura yang tengan tersenyum khas miliknya, senyum tiga jari milik Naruto, "Apa kabar Hinata-chan?"

Aku tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun. B-bagaimana denganmu?"

Dia tertawa, "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, benarkan Sakura-chan?"

Naruto menyenggol tubuh Sakura yang tampak berdiri kaku dengan mulut yang err... sedikit terbuka kaget. Aku mengerti kemana arah pandangnya saat tangan dingin Edward merangkul pundakku. Siapapun pastinya akan terpaku saat melihat Edward yang berdiri disisiku saat ini.

"S-Sakura-chan," panggilku. Sakura segera saja merubah raut wajahnya dan kudengar Edward tertawa kecil.

"P-perkenalkan dia Edward Cullen. Dan Edward mereka adalah teman-temanku di Jepang, namanya Sakura Haruno dan Naruto Namikaze."

"Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal," kata Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

Edward mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto terlebih dahulu lalu kepada Sakura yang dibalasnya dengan antusias, "Aku Edward Cullen. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku ne." Sakura memperkenalkan diri dengan tetap menggengam tangan Edward.

Naruto yang berdiri disebelahnya dengan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dari Edward yang di balas tatapan marah dari Sakura. Edward dengan santai kembali merangkul pundakku dengan erat. Tidak biasanya Edward merangkulku dengan erat di depan orang lain.

"Kalau boleh tahu apakah hubunganmu dengan..?" tanya Sakura tampak ragu dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada tangan Edward yang merangkul pundakku.

Edward tersenyum, "Tepatnya aku kekasih Hinata dari Forks," jawabnya cepat.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Dari sudut mataku aku melihat senyum yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Dapat kurasakan tangannya merangkul pundakku dengan protektif. Walau Edward selalu saja mengatakan pada setiap orang dengan nada biasa bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya sedangkan aku selalu susah mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya walau aku ingin. Tapi baru kali ini aku dengar Edward mengatakannya dengan nada sedikit protektif.

Aura biru bercampur pink dari tubuh Sakura perlahan menjadi biru kedalam laut. Pertanda dia kecewa akan sesuatu. Sedangkan Naruto tetap dengan aura birunya yang tenang seperti matanya. Aku menyadari kalau Naruto masih menyukai Sakura dan tampaknya Sakura tertarik kepada Edward. Aku rasa wajar, siapapun pasti akan tertarik saat melihat Edward. Dia memiliki wajah sempurna dengan rahang tegas, hidung yang panjang, mata emas yang menarik perhatian, rambut perunggunya yang selembut sutra, dan kulitnya yang seputih porselen dengan kekuatan baja. Tubuhnya tinggi, langsing, serta sedikit berotot layaknya model kelas atas. Dengan senyumnya aku yakin dia mampu menaklukan hati wanita manapun. Tetapi dia disini terjerat dengan itik buruk rupa yaitu aku.

Mata Sakura terbelalak, "B-benarkah? A-aku tidak menyangka ketika kau kembali ke Amerika kau akan membawa pacarmu Hinata-chan."

Aku mengangguk kaku, "Y-ya, seperti itulah Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum dan aku tahu kalau itu senyum yang tulus, "Aku senang akhirnya kau memiliki seorang kekasih." Sakura mendekat padaku lalu berbisik. "Apalagi kau mendapatkan kekasih setampan Edward Hinata-chan."

Aku tertawa pelan lalu memandang Naruto-kun yang berdiri dibelakang Sakura-chan dengan sorot mata bingungnya. Terkadang Naruto-kun memang sangat tidak sensitif dengan yang terjadi disekitarnya. Buktinya saja dia sampai sekarang tidak mengetahui kalau aku dulu menyukainya disaat semua orang telah menyadari perasaanku padanya dengan sangat jelas. Tetapi dari situ juga aku menyukai kepolosannya. Aku juga harus berterima kasih karena berkatnya aku bisa lebih tegar dan berani.

"Ne Hinata-chan kami berniat untuk merayakan natal di Ueno park. Apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?" tanya Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Sakura yang langsung di tepis Sakura dengan cepat. Kemudian wajah Sakura memberengut kesal melihatnya yang dibalas sengiran lebar.

Aku menatap Edward sesaat, "G-gomen sepertinya kami tidak i-ingin merusakn kencan natal kalian berdua. M-mungkin lain kali kita bisa pergi bersama."

Naruto tertawa meraih tanganku dan menganyunkannya, "Kau memang sangat pengertian Hinata-chan."

Aku ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sakura telah siap melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Naruto sebelum dengan cepat Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. Dapat kulihat sekilat rona merah di pipi putih Sakura yang tenggelam dalam balik syal baby pink yang dikenakannya.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan Hinata-chan. Kuharap besok kau bisa datang ke rumahku untuk merayakan pesta natal bersama, bagaimana?" ajak Naruto kembali. "Tentunya kuharap Cullen-san akan datang."

Edward tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Kami akan datang besok."

Aku tersenyum menatap Edward yang dibalasnya dengan kedipan mata.

"Baiklah kita berpisah disini. Jangan lupa besok di rumahku mulai jam 3 sore Hinata-chan, Cullen-san." Naruto melambaikan tangannya bersama dengan Sakura yang berjalan menjauh.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami, "A-apa kau benar-benar t-tidak keberatan besok datang ke rumah Naruto-kun Edward?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah temanmu, aku tidak ingin karenaku kau jadi membatasi pertemuanmu dengan teman-temanmu yang lain." Edward tersenyum. "Dan lagi aku membaca kalau beberapa teman dekatmu sangat merindukan kehadiranmu."

"K-kalau boleh tahu apa lagi yang kau baca?" tanyaku pelan.

"Selain fakta kalau kau menyukai Naruto selama 6 tahun dari Sakura," Edward mendengus. "Kurasa lebih baik kalau kau akan mengetahuinya besok."

Wajahku memerah.

"Sakura sebenarnya mengajak Naruto pergi bersama untuk pergi menemuimu saat dia mendengar kau kembali dari Forks. Dia mengetahui perasaanmu dengan Naruto dengan menyingkirkan perasaannya sendiri. Kau selalu melindungi perasaan orang yang ada disekitarmu maka dari itu temanmu juga ingin membalas apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya."

Edward merangkul pundakku, mencium puncak kepalaku, dan menyadarkan kepalanya kepadaku. Wajahku lagi-lagi kembali memerah. Kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa wajahku akan permanen berwarna merah.

"Terkadang aku merasa terlalu beruntung dan tidak percaya diri saat mengatakan kalau kau adalah kekasihku." Edward berbisik lirih.

Aku melirik kepadanya, "B-bukankah aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu?"

Edward tertawa pelan, "Kalau begitu anggap saja kita saling melengkapi, bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk dengan antusias kemudian yang kurasakan adalah bibir Edward yang menyapu bibirku. Dengan lembut tangan Edward merangkul pinggangku, kuletakkan tanganku diatas dada bidang Edward. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan diatas bibirku untuk kali ini kepalaku tidak berkunang-kunang seperti sebelumnya. Saat aku membuka mataku, kulihat bulu mata panjang milik Edward yang berwarna perunggu diatas matanya yang terpejam begitu dekat denganku lalu untaian salju pelan turun dari langit. Salah satu impianku adalah dapat berciuman di bawah untaian salju dari langit di malam natal yang suci bersama orang yang kusukai. Dan Edward telah menwujudkannya.

.

.

.

Dalam pendalam hutan Forks yang menggelap. Matahari masih enggan untuk menampakan sinarnya. Kabut dingin nan tebal seolah membantu menambah kegelapan yang ada demi menyamarkan apa yang tersimpan di dalam hutan tersebut. Sunyi. Hanya bunyi derasan air yang menemani keenam sosok patung sempurna yang membatu seakan tidak tersentuh.

Tapi semua indera mereka terpasang dengan tajam. Menunggu apa yang dicari melintas tepat di tempat yang di perkirakan Alice sebelumnya.

"Sebentar lagi," desis Alice setelah dia mendapatkan penglihatannya.

Emmet mengangguk lalu menatap kearah seberang sungai yang merupakan batas antara keluarga Cullen dan suku Quillete. Beberapa serigala telah bersedia disana. Mereka setuju untuk berkerja sama tetapi bukan berarti batas wilayah bisa di lalui dengan mudah. Peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Perjanjian tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Dia datang." Tepat pada saat Alice mengatakan sesosok wanita berambut pirang tengah berlari diatas pepohonan melintasi mereka.

Emmet yang memiliki kecepatan berlari di bawah Edward yang memimpin pengejaran tersebut. Dari seberang sungai para serigala pun tidak ketinggalan mengejar wanita tersebut. Karena untuk saat ini masalah antara kedua belah kubu saling berhubungan. Hanya untuk kali ini kerja sama akan dilakukan. Hanya untuk kali ini.

"Di memasuki hutan, berpencar menjadi dua kelompok," perintah Carlisle.

Yang lainnya mengangguk lalu langsung berpencar Emmet Carlisle mengejar Victoria tepat di belakangnya sedangkan yang lain yang di pimpin oleh Jasper menuju arah lain untuk menutup ruang gerak Victoria.

Wanita itu tersenyum saat melihat kebelakang. Lalu melompati batu besar di tengah hutan yang seketika itu pula di serang Emmet dari belakang dan Jasper dari depan. Bagai dalam gerakan lambat Victoria berhasil menghindar dari serangan tersebut dari kedua celah tubuh Emmet dan Jasper. Tersenyum kemenangan Victoria kembali melanjutkan pelariannya dengan senyum remeh yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

Emmet menggeram kesal dan langsung melesat pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggil Carlisle dan Rosalie. Emmet memang selalu cepat terpancing layaknya beruang yang sedang mengamuk. Yang lain segera mengejar Emmet dari belakang.

Victoria melompat diantara aliran sungai membuat para serigala yang mengejarnya juga mengeram kesal karena tida berhasil mencabik-cabik tubuh wanita tersebut menjadi koyakan kecil. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Emmet yang dibelakang melakukan pengejaran, dia berlari mengikuti Victoria berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak melompat ke daerah seberang. Tapi jaraknya dengan Victoria tinggal sedikit lagi hanya satu uluran tangan tetapi tepat pada saat itu pula Victoria kembali melompat ke seberang sungai. Emmet refleks melompat menangkap Victoria yang langsung menghantam serigala berwarna coklat gelap. Terjatuh diatas batuan tajam diatas aliran sungai yang deras dan langsung mengeram marah kepada serigala di depannya.

Dia melintasi batas wilayah. Kalau dalam keadaan normal Emmet akan langsung dicabik-cabik olehnya.

Victoria membalikan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menghilang. Dia berhasil lolos.

Sam keluar dengan sosok manusianya, "Batas wilayah tetap tidak boleh di langgar penghisap darah."

Jasper langsung menarik Emmet menjauh sebelum menerkam yang lain dan membuat semua semakin runyam.

"Ya kami tahu. Maafkan kami," kata Carlisle bijak.

Sam mengangguk masih dengan tatapan tajamnya lalu menghilang ke dalam hutan diikuti dengan serigala yang lainnya.

"Kita kembali lalu memberitahu Edward apa yang kita dapatkan," kata Carlisle kepada seluruh anggota keluarganya. "Masalah akan semakin runyam kalau keluarga Volturi ikut serta juga."

"Kau benar Carlisle," kata Alice pelan. "Tapi tampaknya kita akan memiliki kunjungan dari mereka beberapa hari lagi."

"Itu akan membuat semua semakin bagus," kata Rosalie sarkastik.

Esme merangkul bahu Rosalie, "Yakinlah kita bisa melewatinya. Untuk Edward dan Hinata. Serta Bella dan suku Quillete."

Rosalie mengangguk, "Demi Edward dan Hinata."

Bersiap dengan rencana Victoria yang bahkan belum bisa mereka tebak.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya setelah mendekap dengan _unfinished _ chapter ini selesai juga tepat di tahun baru. Kalau terlalu rancu dengan semuanya silakan kirimkan PM. Maaf belum bisa update fic-fic yang lainnya.


	8. Party

Edward merangkul pundakku, mencium puncak kepalaku, dan menyadarkan kepalanya kepadaku. Wajahku lagi-lagi kembali memerah. Kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa wajahku akan permanen berwarna merah.

"Terkadang aku merasa terlalu beruntung dan tidak percaya diri saat mengatakan kalau kau adalah kekasihku." Edward berbisik lirih.

Aku melirik kepadanya, "B-bukankah aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu?"

Edward tertawa pelan, "Kalau begitu anggap saja kita saling melengkapi, bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk dengan antusias kemudian yang kurasakan adalah bibir Edward yang menyapu bibirku. Dengan lembut tangan Edward merangkul pinggangku, kuletakkan tanganku diatas dada bidang Edward. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan diatas bibirku untuk kali ini kepalaku tidak berkunang-kunang seperti sebelumnya. Saat aku membuka mataku, kulihat bulu mata panjang milik Edward yang berwarna perunggu diatas matanya yang terpejam begitu dekat denganku lalu untaian salju pelan turun dari langit. Salah satu impianku adalah dapat berciuman di bawah untaian salju dari langit di malam natal yang suci bersama orang yang kusukai. Dan Edward telah menwujudkannya.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto and Twilight saga by Stephanie Meyer**

**Moonlight created by Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**Warning: AU,****OOC-maybe- and etc.**

**Pair: Edward Cullen and Hinata Hyuuga**

**Chapter ****8****: **_**Party**_**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaki kami melangkah bersamaan di jalanan dingin Tokyo. Aku hampir melupakan apa nama jalan yang kini kami lalui. Mungkin karena memang memoriku perlahan mulai memudar karena terlalu lama tinggal di Forks. Seolah disanalah rumahku sedangkan disini aku hanya sedang berlibur. Tidakkah membuat hal tersebut terasa sebaliknya. Seharusnya disinilah rumahku, dimana ada teman-temanku, keluargaku, dan tempat kelahiranku. Namun di Forks disanalah aku menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar aku cintai dan mencintaiku sepenuh hidupnya. Tidakkah menurutmu itu cukup sebagai alasan aku tetap memilih tinggal di sisi seorang Edward Cullen. Semua yang akan butuhkan seakan telah tersedia disisi Edward.

"Ada apa Hinata?" suara Edward sejenak mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata.

Aku menggeleng lemah sembari tersenyum kecil kepada sosok yang kini tengan menggenggan tanganku erat, "T-tidak ada apa-apa. A-aku hanya tidak m-menyangka bisa berjalan disini denganmu saat siang hari."

Pernyataan bohong memang, namun tidak sepenuhnya. Karena jauh pada dasarnya aku tidak pernah menyangka akan berjalan dipendestrian ramai di jalanan sibuk Tokyo seperti saat ini. Lihat saja bagaimana para gadis dan wanita yang ada terpana menatap Edward. Walau berat mengakuinya, Edward memang maha karya Kami-sama yang sangat sempurna. Seakan semua yang tercipta untuk Edward diperhitungkan sedemikian rupa kemudian disatukan dengan kesempurnaan lain hingga terlahirnya seorang Edward Cullen. Sedangkan diriku, aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkannya. Takut perasaan rendah diriku terlalu menenggelamkanku lebih lama dan lebih jauh lagi. Berjalan disisinya memang sesuatu yang sangat berat namun bagaimana aku mampu melepaskan genggaman tangan ini kalau kehilangannya saja mampu membuatku merasa setengah mati.

Seberkas senyum cemerlang terlahir di bibirnya yang kemudian menyentuh kembali bibir mungilku. Kecupan singkat yang langsung mengalihkan semua dunia kepadaku hingga jantungku berdetak gila-gilaan, "Selama bersamamu. Kurasa tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin."

Wajahku memanas. Mungkin memerah juga. Aku dapat merasakan hal itu dengan malu aku menutupi bibirku yang sebelumnya dikecup ringan oleh Edward di muka umum. "Tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan selama kau mencintaiku."

"A-aku pun m-mencintamu." Terdengar kelu dibibirku namun begitulah kenyataannya. Ketika senyum tercipta di bibir Edward aku dapat merasakan apa yang kuucapkan memang benar kenyataannya. Maka di malam _Christmast Eve_ aku berjalan disisi Edward. Menikmati hal-hal yang dulunya hanya bisa aku impikan. Bersama mengelilingi toko-toko yang menyungguhkan suasana natal. Berdiri bersisian di depan pohon natal tersebut di jalan tersebut lengkap dengan kerlap-kerlip yang indah menyaingi bintang diatas sana. Serta seberkas ciuman tepat di malam natal di depan pohon natal. Diiringi dengan salju-salju kecil yang turun menemani kebersamaan kami.

Menjadi _Chrismast Eve_ terindah disepanjang sejarah kehidupanku dan Edward mengabulkan semua mimpi-mimpi sederhanaku.

.

.

.

"Tidakkah kau anggap itu terlalu berbahaya Itachi? Mengundang seseorang yang tidak dikenal kesini? Bisa saja dia membahayakan keberadaan kita?" sebuah suara semerdu lonceng terdengar dari salah satu sudut ruangan gelap. Milik seorang wanita berambut hitam pekat dengan ikalan ringan di rambutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kurenai," jawab Itachi ringan, "aku sudah bertemu dan sedikit berbincang-bincang dengannya. Ia memiliki bakat yang kurang lebih sama denganku dan menyebut dirinya seorang ahh- vegetarian."

Ruangan gelap yang didominasi dengan warna merah sekental darah diisi dengan beberapa sosok berambut gelap. Duduk dengan rapi di sebuah meja panjang dengan ukiran yang sangat mahal dan teliti. Kemewahan jelas tercipta dalam setiap sentuhan sudut ruangan. Seolah sebuah ruangan kerajaan di jaman pemerintahan Victorian dibawa kemari untuk memenuhi setiap detail sentuhannya.

Sesosok wanita lain yang berambut gelap menyampirkan sebuah senyum kepada Itachi, "Sepertinya Edward memang harus dijamu kemari. Dia mungkin kesusahan makan di daerah perkotaan seperti di Tokyo. Disini tidak tersedia binatang buas sebanyak di Forks tentunya. Apa kau keberatan Fugaku?"

"Kalau menurutmu kalian begitu, kurasa aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak jamuan untuk pemuda asing tersebut," suara tegas dari Fugaku memenuhi ruangan, "jika menurutmu itu yang terbaik Mikoto."

Sosok wanita yang bernama Mikoto menyampirkan sebuah senyuman hangat lain yang disambut oleh senyum timpang dari Itachi, "Kalau begitu Sai-_kun_. Apa kau tidak keberatan berburu dan mengambil darah binatang di daerah Kyoto sana? Memang sedikit jauh namun Edward sangat menyukai darah singa buas.

"Tentu saja tidak Okaa-_san_," sebuah senyum tercipta di bibir pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Lengkap dengan matanya yang menyipit hingga membuatnya nampak seperti rubah, "tentunya kalau Nagato tidak keberatan menemaniku."

Nagato, pemuda yang sedang duduk santai disebelah Kurenai, menatap sanksi Sai. Kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang lalu mengangguk dengan malas. Karena dia rasa percuma berdebat dengan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia menangkan. Dan memang dalam sepanjang sejarah perdebatan, Sai selalu berhasil mengalahkannya apalagi kalau ditambah bantuan dari Mikoto. Dan benar saja, sebuah suara tawa kecil keluar dari wanita yang dianggap ibu oleh semua yang ada disini kecuali Fugaku yang tentunya menganggap Mikoto adalah belahan jiwanya.

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya untuk kalian berdua," kata Mikoto dengan nada yang tertata merdu.

.

.

.

Malam natal yang indah bersama Edward tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku sudah terlewati. Seakan semalam yang kulewati bersama Edward bagaikan mimpi di malam natal. Sebagai hadiah dari Santa Clause sebagai anak yang baik. Namun semua adalah kenyataan, dengan Edward yang memelukku paginya. Aku tahu kalau semua yang kami lewati bukanlah mimpi. Tetapi kami tidak melakukan apapun setelahnya. Edward dan diriku saling memeluk ketika kami selesai bercengkrama di ruang keluarga. Menunggu kedatangan keluargaku pulang dari acara natalnya masing-masing. Sebelum aku malah jatuh tertidur di pundak Edward yang berwangi Pinus dan Mint yang begitu lembut. Dengan mudah Edward mengangkatku kedalam pelukannya dan membawaku ke kamar tidurku. Aku menyadarinya, namun aku tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Entah apa yang membuatku begitu berani dan Edward nampak terkekeh pelan saat meletakku ke tempat tidur.

"Ada apa Hinata? Wajahmu nampak memerah," suara merdu itu terdengar di telingaku secara tiba-tiba.

Aku langsung gelagapan mendengarnya, "T-tidak, a-aku tidak apa-apa Edward," jawabku sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan pipiku.

Aku melihat senyumnya tercipta disana. Sebelum mataku menyadari kalau Edward sudah bersiap. Lagi-lagi membuatku terpana melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria yang begitu sempurna bak di pahat sempurna oleh dewa-dewa Yunani berdiri di depan pintu kamarku yang sederhana. Dengan rambut perunggunya yang seolah selembut helaian sutra dan rahang yang tegas. Aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk tidak mengagumi wajahnya. Terlepas dari semua itu, aku merasa bahagia karena dapat berdiri disisinya saat ini.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Edward seketika kemudian sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipiku yang memerah.

Dan aku merasa sangat beruntung karena Edward selalu memperlakukanku layaknya seorang _ojou-sama_ paling beruntung di dunia.

Dengan segera aku mengangguk. Hari ini kami akan menghadiri acara natal bersama dengan Sakura, Naruto, serta kawan-kawanku yang lama. Semalam sesampainya dirumah, telepon dari Sakura tidak berhenti berdering. Aku mengangkatnya hingga suara Sakura merajai percakapan untuk mengundangku dan Edward ke acaranya. Aku sempat melirik-lirik untuk melihat persetujuan Edward. Sebelum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui. Mendengar kami menyetujui untuk hadir di acara tersebut kontan saja teriakan Sakura terdengar dari ujung telepon. Membuatku ikut tertawa senang karena sudah lama sekali tidak berkumpul dengan teman-temanku yang lain.

"Hinata, Edward," panggil Neji-_nii,_ "ini kunci mobilnya. Kau bisa menggunakan mobilku."

"_Ha'i. Arigatou_ Neji-nii," ujarku kemudian menerima kunci yang diberikan oleh Neji_-nii._

"Aku titip Hinata, Edward," kata Neji_-nii_ sambil menepuk pelan pundak Edward dan berlalu menjauh dari kamarku.

"_Alright_, sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum terlambat Hinata," kata Edward kemudian mengamit tanganku dan mengambil kunci mobil yang diberikan.

Mataku berkedip sebentar menatap Edward, "B-biar a-aku saja yang membawa mobil Edward."

Suara kekehannya yang terdengar merdu datang ke telingaku, "Tentu saja tidak. Sebagai seorang _gentleman_ sudah seharusnya aku mengantar tuan putri ke tempat acaranya."

Wajahku memerah seketika kalau lama-lama seperti ini bisa-bisa wajahku akan memerah permanen. Edward begitu lembut saat memperlakukanku. Kata-katanya mengalun dengan perlahan namun pasti. Mengingat ia telah hidup cukup lama, tidak heran sudah berapa banyak kata-kata manis yang dipelajarinya. Meski begitu Edward tidak pernah mengumbar hal tersebut begitu saja. Hingga membuatku tenang kalau tidak semua gadis bisa seberuntung diriku berdiri disisinya selama ini. Tidakkah selama ini Edward merasa kesepian? Ia yang selalu berdiri sendiri selama, entah berapa ratus tahun, dimana ia tidak pernah berubah.

Maka dari itu, biarkan aku menghapuskan kesepian tersebut. Mencoba mengisi hari-harinya dengan untaian warna baru yang setidaknya dapat membahagiakannya. Walau kutahu, jangka waktu umurku hanya kedipan mata. Begitu singkat dan pendek.

Tetapi bukan berarti kami tidak bisa menikmatinya sebuah waktu yang singkat dan pendek itulah yang membuatku mensyukuri setiap momen yang ada. Setiap momen yang selalu akan menjadi memoar-memoar memori yang tersimpan bagaikan kenangan yang di klip menjadi satu. Dan di dalam kehidupan yang singkat inilah aku pun bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Edward. Jadi sampai sekarang pun aku ingin membuat kenangan sebanyak apapun yang kubisa.

Kami tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang telah nampak sangat ramai. Bahkan dari depan sini aku masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara yang berasal dari dalam. Beberapa kali terdengar teriakan yang kuketahui berasal dari Sakura-chan yang meneriakan nama Naruto-kun. Rumah milik keluarga Haruno berbeda jauh dengan rumah kediaman Hyuuga. Rumah keluarga Hyuuga masih sangat kental dengan arsitektur Jepang kuno. Mengingat keluarga kami telah tinggal disana sampai beberapa keturunan. Kami masih menggunakan pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu, juga beberapa bagian yang tidak tersentuh oleh peradaban modern, contohnya saja perpustakaan keluarga yang beberapa menyimpan berkas berupa gulungan kertas.

Walaupun rumah keluarga Haruno memang tidak seluas halaman keluarga Hyuuga namun sentuhannya lebih bergaya Eropa yang sangat sederhana. Berbeda dengan cat kediaman Hyuuga yang lebih gelap, tempat tinggal Sakura-chan jauh lebih berwarna dengan warna putih, peach, dan merah jambu yang mendominasi. Membuat kesan ceria dan menyejukkan terasa ketika memasuki rumah Sakura-chan.

Saat melangkah masuk Edward menggamit tanganku pelan. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat wajahku memerah akan perbuatannya kualihkan perhatianku pada tanah yang ada di kaki. Kebiasaan lama sepertinya memang sulit untuk dirubah karena aku selalu melakukan ini saat berhadapan dengan Naruto-kun. Bahkan dulu menatap wajah Naruto-kun berlama-lama saja aku tidak tahan. Karena ia bagaikan matahari cerah di musim panas yang terlalu menyilaukan untuk kutatap berlama-lama. Akan tetapi sekarang alasannya bukan itu lagi. Sekarang alasannya adalah karena sosok yang perlahan malah membimbingku masuk seakan ia sudah mengenal seluruh seluk-beluk rumah ini.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Sebuah teriakan dimana-mana mengagetkanku.

Kontan saja aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati Ino-chan melompat datang memeluk tubuhku. Tidak lupa beberapa teman sekelasku yang datang ke pesta Sakura-chan nampak tersenyum ketika melihat kedatanganku. Sebelum akhirnya semua terdiam ketika melihat intesitas yang ikut datang bersamaku. Well, sepertinya memang aku harus terbiasa melihat kejadian seperti ini ketika berkunjung ke tempat orang yang kukenal dengan mengajak sosok yang ada dibelakangku. Ahh –pengecualian untuk keluarga Hyuuga yang nampaknya sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"Hinata-chan, eto... dia siapa?" bisik Ino-chan di telingaku.

Aku tertawa kecil kemudian menguraikan pelukanku dengan Ino-chan perlahan, "E-to m-mari kuperkenalkan dia Edward Cullen, k-ke-kekasihku."

Ugh –rasanya kata itu mengganjal di tengorokanku dan meminta untuk dikeluarkan. Sebuah aksi yang tidak membuatku menyesal kala melihat seberkas senyum tipis terpasang di wajah Edward. M-mungkin aku harus lebih sering mengatakannya? Tiba-tiba kurasakan wajahku memanas seketika. Apa yang kupikirkan?

Sebelum akhirnya aku menyadari kalau semua mata yang ada di pesta benar-benar tertuju kepadaku sebelum kemudian beralih kearah Edward, yang memasang senyum tipisnya, kemudian kembali lagi kepadaku. Dan yang bisa kedengar hanyalah teriakan terkejut dan suara yang saling menyahut satu sama lain sedang berlomba untuk masuk kedalam telingaku. Sampai-sampai aku kewalahan mencoba satu per satu menjawab pertanyaan yang berserakan datang kepadaku. Beruntung Edward membantuku menjawa satu persatu dengan jawaban yang singkat namun sangat jelas. Aku yakini hal tersebut berasal dari kemampuannya yang dapat membaca pikiran lawan bicaranya. Kalau memang aku memiliki bakat ini aku tidak yakin bisa menggunakannya sebaik Edward. Kemampuanku berbiaca memang masing sangat kurang, belum lagi ditambah gugup yang kadang melanda hingga membuatku tergagap.

Terlepas dari semua cecaran pertanyaan yang datang selama setengah jam. Pesta natal di rumah Sakura-_chan_ memang akan selalu meriah seperti ini. Biasanya memang Sakura-_chan_ akan mengadakan pesta natal kecil-kecilan bersama dengan sahabat dekatnya. Dan aku sebagai salah satu sahabat dekatnya selalu diajak untuk bergabung. Walau pun terkadang minder karena beberapa dari temanku selalu membawa pasangannya di pesta natal ini. Bahkan Ino-_chan_ sudah tidak terhitung lagi berganti-ganti pasangan. Tidak salah memang mengingat Ino-_chan_ memiliki wajah blasteran yang menawan setiap pemuda yang menatapnya. Namun kurasa akan terjadi persaingan yang sengit ketika Ino-_chan_ dipertemukan dengan Rose. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya jika hal itu terjadi.

"Apa ada Hinata?" Suara merdu Edward membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sebuah lamunan bagaimana seandainya kalau Ino-_chan_ bertemu dengan Rose? Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi."

Edward tersenyum tipis matanya memandang fokus kedepan sambil mengendarai mobilnya. Sudah nyaris larut malam ketika aku dan Edward pamit dari pesta meriah di rumah Sakura-chan. Edward mengatakan tentang sesuatu yang bernama jam malam untuknya mengantarkanku ke rumah tepat waktu seperti kata Tou-san. Walau pun aku tidak tahu kapan Tou-san mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Edward. Atau mungkin Tou-san mengatakannya di dalam pikirannya agar dapat di dengar Edward.

"Sebaiknya tidak perlu dibayangkan. Karena mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu kalau pun bertemu maka bisa dipastikan keduanya akan menjadi saingan yang sangat menyenangkan untuk disaksikan."

Aku tertawa kemudian yang dibalas dengan elusan pelan di rambut indigoku. Sebuah senyum miring tercipta disana. Aku memang selalu suka melihat senyum miring tersebut di bibir Edward. Mungkin berbeda dengan senyum Naruto-kun yang sehangat matahari namun senyum Edward selalu menyejukkan. Kalau Naruto-kun matahari yang bersinar hangat maka Edward adalah kumpulan embun bening di pagi hari. Namun sekarang aku sepertinya akan berhenti membandingkan Edward dengan Naruto-kun karena semua tentang Edward akan selalu menyenangkan dimataku. Dan perlahan demi perlahan kurasakan hariku memang selalu dipenuhi dengan setiap memori-memori baru. Yang akan kusimpan dan kuabadikan.

Akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari kalau bulan Desemberku tahun ini menjadi bulan yang sangat sibuk. Baru beberapa hari kedatanganku di Tokyo sudah berapa banyak pesta yang kulalui, walau Christmast Eve bukan masuk hitungan pesta. Sehari setelah mengikuti pesta di rumah Sakura-chan besok harinya keluarga Hyuuga ikut mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil. Sebuah acara makan bersama semua keluarga Hyuuga yang ada. Aku benar-benar cemas ketika semua makanan yang dihidangkan diatas meja. Bukan karena aku memiliki suatu alergi pada makanan yang dihidangkan namun karena Edward. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya memakan sesuatu. Bahkan apel di kafetaria hanya menjadi mainannya. Dan kudengar darinya dia tidak memerlukan makanan manusia karena rasanya sama seperti memakan kertas. Aku takut pencernaannya akan terganggu kalau sampai dirinya memaksakan makanan sebanyak itu ke perutnya.

Mengingat beberapa nyonya dan nona Hyuuga yang masih dalam ruang lingkup sepupuku menawarinya berbagai macam makanan diatas mangkuk. Kalau aku memakan banyak kertas kedalam perutku maka bisa dipastikan akan terjadi sesuatu di dalam pencernaanku. Itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa tenang saat Edward nampak biasa saja memakan makanan yang ditawarkan. Hingga membuatku berpikir, benarkah dirinya seorang vampire?

Hingga akhirnya aku dapat bernapas lega ketika acara tersebut selesai. Dengan segera aku mencari obat sakit perut kalau saja Edward membutuhkannya. Ketika aku masuk kedalam kamarnya dan memberikan obat tersebut hanya tawa yang menyambutku. Dan sebuah elusan di pipiku Edward berkata kalau dia tidak membutuhkan obat tersebut karena semuanya akan sama saja seperti makanan yang dia telan sebelumnya.

Aku jadi menertawakan diriku sendiri. Kalau dipikirkan kembali hal tersebut memang benar. Apapun yang Edward telan, baik makanan manusia, obat, atau minuman, semua tidak akan memberikan efek sama sekali padanya. Hanya seperti manusia memakan kertas. Tidakkah hal tersebut akan membuatnya merasa haus atau tersangkut sesuatu? Sedangkan selama di Tokyo Edward sama sekali tidak terlihat melakukan pemburuannya. Benarkah berada disini benar-benar baik untuk Edward? Karena disini dia harus berada sangat dekat denganku, memikirkan hal itu membuat wajahku memanas seketika. Dan disini tidak seperti Forks dimana Edward bisa memburu makanannya sendiri. Mungkin meminum darah singa atau pun darah rusa atau apapun. Satu-satunya hewan yang berada di dekat sini adalah kucing, anjing, dan tikus. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Edward sampai meminum darah tikus.

Kalau diingat kembali besok adalah hari dimana Itachi-niisama mengajak kami makan malam. Dan semoga saja keluarga Uchiha bisa membantu sedikit dengan masalah makan Edward selama disini. Walau pun sangat tertutup dan tidak menyukai kunjungan asing namun aku tahu ada seseorang yang selalu menjadi sosok lembut di dalam keluarga Uchiha yang selalu dingin. Mikoto_-obasama_. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak bertemu dengan beliau. Sosok yang sangat hangat hingga sulit bagiku untuk mempercayai kalau beliau adalah seorang vampire juga.

Dan tidak terasa besok sudah menjadi hari ini. Saat ini tempat waktu seperti yang dijanjikan aku dan Edward sudah berdiri di depan kastel besar kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang berdiri mewah dan tersembunyi di balik bukit. Aku menggunakan gaun hitam sebatas lutut dan sepatu yang senada. Rambut indigoku diangkat tinggi membentuk sebuah sanggulan. Sedangkan Edward menggunakan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans hitamnya serta sepatu boots rendah berwarna hitam pula. Mungkin Edward membaca pikiran atau sebuah informasi dari Itachi-niisama mengenai pakaian yang harus dikenakan? Karena melihat Edward dalam setelah hitam membuatku sadar seberapa berbahayanya pemuda itu. Namun hal itu tidak membuatku bergidik takut hanya membuatku menyadari seberapa kuat Edward sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau hitam bisa membuatmu sangat cantik," kata Edward kemudian.

"Err –sebenarnya aku pernah menggunakan warna hitam di hari pertama masuk sekolah," jawabku sambil memainkan kedua telunjukku.

Sebuah tawa kecil dari Edward terdengar, "Tentu saja aku ingat si salah kostum. Saat itu kupikir aku melihat malaikat jatuh yang ingin mengambil nyawaku."

"Itukah alasan dirimu berlari pergi ketika melihatku?" Karena aku terlihat seperti malaikat kematian.

"Kau tahu pasti alasannya Hinata." Edward merangkul pundakku pelan.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Ya, tentu saja aku sangat tahu alasan kenapa Edward melarikan diri dariku pada hari itu. Dan tidak ada yang menyangka kalau pada akhirnya sekarang kami bisa berdiri bersisian seperti sekarang. Lamunanku terhenti saat pintu yang ada dihadapan kami terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok wanita anggun dengan rambut biru gelap digelung tinggi dengan sebuah mawar kertas diatas kepalanya. Dia menggunakan kimono tradisional Jepang yang nampak mewah dan mahal. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil kearahku sebelum kemudian menundukkan kepala hormat kepada Edward sebagai basa-basi sopan selayaknya orang Jepang.

Konan_-sama_, aku pernah mendengar kisahnya saat masih menjadi seorang manusia dia adalah salah satu putri dari keluarga bangsawan Jepang yang diasingkan oleh keluarganya karena sakit-sakitan. Dia diasingkan di sebuah rumah sederhana yang jauh di dalam kedalam hutan. Setiap seminggu sekali akan datang rombongan pengurusnya hanya untuk mengisi kebutuhan makanannya untuk seminggu kedepan lagi. Beliau pernah bercerita kalau yang dilakukannya dulu hanyalah melipat kertas. Membentuk bangau, mawar, atau kerajinan kertas lainnya. Kesepian seorang diri sembari menunggu ajal untuk datang menjemputnya. Sampai pada suatu hari Sai_-niisama_ menemukannya sedang duduk sendiri disana.

Semenjak pertemuan pertama itulah Sai_-niisama_ selalu datang kesana. Konan_-sama_ yang memang kesepian tentunya tidak menolak kunjungan rutin yang dilakukan oleh Sai-_niisama_. Apalagi dirinya memang kesepian di waktunya yang tinggal sedikit ini. Disana Konan-_sama_ mengajarkan Sai-_niisama_ untuk membuat kerajinan tangan menggunakan kertas. Sedangkan Sai-_niisama_ akan menceritakan tentang dunia luar yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh wanita itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka menyadari waktu kebersamaan keduanya akan segera berakhir saat Konan-_sama_ menceritakan tentang penyakit yang dideritanya. Disana Sai-_niisama_ menawarkan kehidupan baru untuk Konan-_sama_. Dimana wanita itu tidak perlu merasakan sakit lagi, tidak perlu terkurung lagi, dan yang terpenting bersedia menemani Sai-_niisama_ dalam keabadian selamanya. Hal tersebut tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati oleh Konan-_sama_ disaat ajal menjelang.

Sampai akhirnya kisah mereka tetap abadi hingga kini.

"Selamat datang Hinata-_chan_ dan Edward," sapa Konan-_sama_ dengan sopan. "Keluarga Uchiha yang lain sudah menunggumu di ruang utama. Dan Hinata-_chan_, bisakah kamu menemaniku sebentar."

Aku menoleh kepada Edward yang kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Aku tersenyum pelan dan kemudian mengangguk masuk mengikuti Konan-sama. Menuju salah satu ruangan sedangkan Edward menuju ke sebuah koridor yang kuketahui menuju ruangan utama. Seperti Edward sudah tahu dimana ruang utama. Mungkin setelah membaca pikiran dari Konan-sama.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Konan-sama pelan dan aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat menghampir wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

Langkahnya terdengar yakin dan pasti melewati lorong panjang gelap yang hanya diterangi keremangan cahaya bulan samar yang terutup awan. Tanpa penerangan yang cukup pun mata emas Edward dapat melihat dengan jelas dimana ujung koridor ini. Dimana dia bisa mendengar dan merasakan keberadaan beberapa vampire lainnya. Tidak ada yang membuatnya harus merasa awas saat mendengar sapaan Itachi di dalam kepalanya. Yang lansung mempersilahkannya masuk melewati pintu besar tersebut.

Disana terdapat sebuah meja bundar dari kayu ebony yang gelap serta diisi dengan beberapa sosok dengan mata merah terang. Nyaris semua dari mereka memiliki rambut gelap kecuali satu sosok pemuda yang memiliki rambut merah darah dengan mata yang berbeda dari vampire kebanyakan dan juga mata manusia kebanyakan. Ungu dia rasa bukan warna mata yang umum bagi manusia dan juga vampire. Namun hal tersebut tidak mengusiknya lama ketika suara sapaan sampai kedalam telinganya.

"Selamat datang Edward Cullen, dari keluarga vampire Cullen di Forks. Perkenalkan aku Fugaku Uchiha." Satu sosok yang memiliki pandangan tajam menusuk berbicara dengan suara tenang. "Silakan duduk."

Edward mengambil tempat duduk yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Kuharap kehadiranku disini tidak menganggu batas wilayah kekuasaan kalian."

Sebuah tawa merdu terdengar dari seorang wanita yang duduk disisi Fugaku, "Tidak perlu merasa sungkan karena kami tidak pernah menggarisi dimana wilayah kami. Sebelumnya aku Mikoto Uchiha dan biar kuperkenalkan anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain karena nampaknya Fugaku tidak bersedia melakukan tugas tersebut." Senyum kecil tercipta di bibir wanita itu yang diarahkannya kepada sosok disampingnya.

"Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan Itachi-_kun_, benar?" Edward mengangguk menjawabnya, "Nah disisi kanannya adalah Kurenai."

"_My mate,"_ sahut Itachi dengan senyum di bibirnya seraya merangkul pelan pundak Kurenai yang tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu disebelah Kurenai, dia adalah Sai-_kun_." Mikoto melanjutkan sedangkan Edward tidak banyak berkomentar apa yang dia dengar dari dalam pikiran Sai. Wajah pria tersebut memang nampak tersenyum namun Edward bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan pria berambut hitam tersebut. "Dan yang ada disebelah kirimu adalah Nagato-_kun_. Dia vampire kalau kau memang bertanya-tanya nyaris seperti kami namun juga ada sedikit perbedaan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Apalagi perbedaan antara Nagato-_kun_ dan dirimu Edward."

Edward mengangguk, "Ya, aku mengetahuinya."

"Ah silakan buka makananmu Edward. Kami tahu kalau disini kau kesulitan mendapatkan asupan makananmu. Tenang saja itu bukan darah manusia Sai-kun dan Nagato-kun mencarikan singa terbaik yang bisa ditemukan di hutan Kyoto untukmu. Semoga kau tidak keberatan makan dalam gelas," jelas Mikoto sembari meminum dari gelasnya juga.

Mata emasnya baru menyadari ada sebuah gelas piala berukuran besar dengan warna merah yang kental. Dan juga bau singa yang sangat jelas berbeda dengan bau dari gelas yang ada di hadapan lainnya yang dia yakini adalah darah manusia. Merasa tidak sopan akhirnya dia mengangkat gelas tersebut dan mulai menyesap cairan merah kental tersebut. Pantas saja mungkin inilah alasan kenapa Hinata tidak diikut sertakan saat ini. Ia tidak akan pernah mau makan darah dalam bentu apapun jika Hinata berada disisinya. Walau pun dia harus menahan kehausan setengah mati karena dia tidak ingin insting buasnya lah yang mengambil alih.

"Apa kau terpikir untuk merubah Hinata-chan menjadi seorang vampire, Edward?" tanya Kurenai pelan dengan suara lembutnya.

Edward mengangkat kepalanya, "Jujur saja aku tidak mau. Aku tetap ingin mempertahankan sisi kemanusiaan Hinata tetap seperti ini. Setidaknya untuk saat ini."

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana singkatnya hidup manusia benar," sahut Sai kemudian dengan senyum di bibirnya. Ya, mungkin disini Sai adalah satu-satunya vampire yang sangat mengerti seberapa singkat kehidupan seorang manusia. Bagaimana waktu begitu cepat berlalu dan dia nyaris kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya hanya karena lemahnya hidup seorang manusia. Namun beruntung dia dapat menyelamatkan Konan tepat waktu, tepat saat wanita itu nyaris mencapai napas terakhirnya dan jantungnya nyaris terhenti.

"Aku sangat mengerti. Tetapi aku tidak ingin mengubah Hinata karena keegoisanku sendiri karena nampaknya Hinata tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu." Edward memainkan ujung gelasnya yang hanya tinggal setengah.

"Karena Hinata tahu itu akan menyakitimu," jawab Mikoto kemudian, "Walau terlihat seperti buku yang terbuka namun Hinata memiliki pikiran yang jauh lebih rumit dan sulit untuk ditebak."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat naik, "Ya, kau benar."

"Edward, terlepas dari apakah kau ingin mengubah Hinata menjadi vampire atau tidak. Ada satu resiko yang harus kau tahu. Dalam darah Hyuuga masih mengalir darah Uchiha yang diturunkan oleh Sasuke." Nada Fugaku terdengar getir saat membicarakan sosok yang telah tiada itu, "Itachi pernah melakukan beberapa percobaan untuk mengubah salah satu Hyuuga menjadi seorang vampire hanya karena sebuah rasa penasaran." Matanya menajam menatap Itachi yang masih nampak tersenyum tenang.

"Sayangnya hal tersebut tidak berhasil karena ternyata Hyuuga yang diinfeksi oleh oleh racun Vampire nyatanya tidak bisa bertahan dan akhirnya meninggal dalam proses perubahan."

"Tapi _Otou-san_ itu adalah percobaan nyaris dua ratus tahun yang lalu. Dimana darah Sasuke masih sangat kental mengalir," tambah Itachi dengan santai.

"Dan Itachi_-kun_ tentunya tahu kalau darah vampire di dalam tubuh Hinata jauh lebih banyak untuk generasinya saat ini, benar." jawab Mikoto.

"Aku mengetahui hal itu." Edward menambahkan. "Dari bau dan juga beberapa ciri fisik Hinata tertinggal beberapa ciri vampire yang berbeda dengan bagian keluarganya yang lain."

"Yah, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Hinata diinjeksi racun vampire karena tubuhnya bukan manusia sepenuhnya." Akhirnya Nagato membuka suaranya, "Namun suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan kondisi dimana lebih baik kau mencoba untuk melakukannya dari pada membiarkan Hinata mati begitu saja."

"Ya, Nagato_-kun_ benar. Nanti pastikan kau memutuskan dengan benar Edward karena hal itu akan mengubah banyak hal." Mikoto melanjutkan sembari tersenyum getir, "Masa depannya, masa depanmu, masa depan itu akan berubah karena aku pun tidak bisa melihat bagaimana masa depan Hinata yang tentunya akan berefek padamu. Seperti efek domino."

.

.

.

.

"Silakan menikmatinya Hinata_-chan_," kata Konan-sama kemudian memberikan satu set makanan Jepang yang siap santap. Buatan tangan Konan-sama itu sendiri.

"A-arigatou Konan_-sama,"_ jawabku kemudian.

Konan_-sama_ tersenyum lembut, "Tidak perlu merasa sungkan."

Ketika aku mengikuti langkah yang diarahkan oleh Konan_-sama_ ternyata kami berakhir menuju dapur. Walau pun keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah menggunakan ruangan ini. Namun ruangan ini di bangun untuk Konan_-sama_ karena kesenangannya untuk memasak makanan manusia. Biasanya ketika Konan_-sama_ memasak dia akan memberikannya kepada keluarga Hyuuga atau pun mengundang keluarga inti Hyuuga untuk mencoba makanannya yang selalu terasa luar biasa.

Sama seperti ruang seni yang ada di lantai teratas kastel Uchiha yang dimiliki oleh Sai-_sama,_ setiap ruangan yang ada di bangunan ini tidak ada yang sia-sia. Ada ruangan dimana Konan-sama juga menyimpan karya-karya terbesar dari seni melipat kertasnya. Ada ruangan pula untuk menggantung lukisan Sai-_niisama_. Sedangkan Mikoto-baasama dan Kurenai-_neesama_ memiliki hobi yang sama untuk mengurus kebun belakang kediaman Uchiha hingga sangat luar biasa. Seperti saja pohon Sakura yang selalu berkembang disetiap musim, kecuali musim dingin. Serta koleksi mawar langka yang ada di bagian atap selalu diurus dengan sempurna. Sedangkan aku tidak terlalu tahu apa kesenangan Fugaku-_sama_ dan Nagato-_sama_ karena keduanya benar-benar memancarkan aura vampire yang sesungguhnya. Dan juga bukan pribadi yang akrab.

Aku menyuapkan _cinnamon roll_ yang dibuatkan oleh Konan-_sama_. Sambil sesekali manik abu-abuku melirik apa yang dilakukan wanita anggun tersebut dengan kertasnya. Konan-sama membuat sebuah burung bangau yang kemudian ditiupkannya. Dan burung tersebut terbang melewati lorong luas itu sendirian. Aku selalu takjub dengan kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki setiap keluarga Uchiha. Salah satunya milik Konan-_sama_ yang dapat membuat origaminya menjadi hidup kemudian Sai-_niisama_ yang juga dapat membuat lukisan yang digambarnya keluar dari kertas atau kanvas dan hidup. Walau biasanya dalam bentuk hitam putih atau terbuat dari darah.

"Bagaimana Hinata-_chan_? Enak?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan antusias, "Y-ya, rasanya e-enak seperti biasa Konan-_sama_."

Nampak seulas senyum keluar dari bibir Konan-sama, "Ah ya, selamat ulang tahun Hinata-_chan_." Mata kelabuku terbelalak sebelum kemudian melirik jam tanganku tersadar kalau sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan jam dua belas lewat beberapa detik.

"A-arigatou Konan-_sama_."

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu dapur yang terbuka. Edward berdiri disana dengan senyum miringnya yang tercipta. Dengan segera dia mendekat kearahku sebelum menunduk pelan menyapa Konan-_sama_.

Sebuah kecupan dari Edward mendarat di puncak kepalaku, "Apakah acara makanmu telah selesai?"

Aku mengangguk setelah melihat bagaimana cinnamon roll yang ada diatas piringku sudah habis. "Kalau begitu bersiap untuk pergi mengambil hadiahmu? Jika anda mengizinkan Konan."

Dari sudut mataku kulihat Konan-_sama_ mengangguk dengan senyum pelan tersampir di bibirnya, "Tentu saja. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti Hinata-_chan_."

Aku mengucapkah kata terima kasih banyak kepada Konan-sama. Sebelum melangkah mengikuti Edward menuju pintu depan. Baru saja aku ingin bertanya apakah perlu untuk meminta izin kepada keluarga Uchiha yang lain namun tangan Edward yang dingin sudah mengangkat kaki dan punggungku masih kedalam pelukannya. Dia menggendongku seperti pengantin yang sering kulihat di drama televisi. Hanya saja sekarang yang kulihat bukan hamburan bunga-bunga namun kelebatan cepat dari hutan yang ada di atas bukit sepanjang kawasan kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Membuatku hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

Sampai sebuah kecupan selembut kupu-kupu yang menyentuh kelopak mataku membuatku berani untuk membuka mata. Perlahan Edward menurunkanku dari pelukannya hingga aku bisa berdiri sendiri. Mataku langsung mendapatkan pemandangan luar biasa dari puncak bukit. Bagaikan sebuah permata yang dihamburkan diatas bumi, aku melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo dari sudut yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Lampu-lampu yang ada nampak berkedip layaknya bintang. Membuatku terpana melihatnya.

"_Happy Birthday_ Hinata." Edward meraih tanganku hingga perhatianku sekarang teralih kepadanya. _"I wanna give you something."_ Sebuah jeda terdengar disana.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya sebelum ia berkata, "Kuharap kau mau menerimanya." Edward mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kantungnya, "Ini adalah perhiasan keluarga yang dimiliki oleh ibuku. Ibu yang melahirkanku."

Napasku tercekat hingga aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat sebuah kalung dari permata berwarna biru layaknya lautan saat langit cerah yang berbentuk seperti tetesan air mata raksasa tergantung di depan mataku. Rantainya terbuat dari kalung emas putih pipih yang melingkar di jemari-jemari Edward. Aku hanya bisa diam saat Edward melepaskan kaitan kalung tersebut dan memakaikannya kepadaku. Mataku tidak bisa beralih pada kalung indah tersebut kala ia sudah melingkar di leherku. Perlahan jemariku bergerak diatas permukaan lembut tersebut.

"T-terima kasih. I-ini sangat indah." Aku berkata dengan terbata bahkan mataku terasa menghangat. "A-aku akan menjaganya d-dengan baik. Terima kasih."

Sebuah senyum hangat hadir di bibir Edward. Sebelum tangannya yang sejuk menangkup kedua pipiku dan membawa wajahku mendekat kepadanya. Mataku terpejam tak kala bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Dengan perlahan bibir Edward bergerak diatas bibirku dengan kelembutan kepalakan kupu-kupu. Dan dengan perlahan pula bibirku perlahan membalas gerakan Edward dengan terbata layaknya seorang pemula.

Dan kembali Edward memberikan sebuah kenangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa kulupakan. Ulang tahun yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan seumur hidupku.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Terima kasih untuk semua review yang telah datang walaupun kebanyakan menanyakan kapan fic ini update. Namun untuk kali ini dimohon kesediannya untuk tidak hanya sekedar review tetapi juga memberikan pendapat. Menurut kalian apakan Point of Viewnya lebih baik tetap seperti ini (First person PoV as Hinata) atau diganti menjadi Point of View orang ketiga? Dan disertai alasan jika kalian berkenan. ^^

Dan untuk beberapa kesalahan minortapi banyak yang akhirnya kusadari. Sekali lagi saya menetapkan semua yang ada di chapter awal yang berbeda dengan chapter sekarang silakan diabaikan. Karena kesalahan tersebut banyak membuat bingung dengan siapa-siapa saja yang masih hidup dan siapa saja yang hidup sebagai vampire. Dan untuk keluarga Uchiha listnya adalah sebagai berikut:

Fugaku – Mikoto*

Itachi* – Kurenai*

Sai* – Konan*

Nagato* –

Sasuke* – Heira

Tanda: Berarti keduanya sudah meninggal

Tanda (*) : Berarti vampire yang memiliki bakat.

Sejauh ini hanya Nagato yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Namun saya sudah ada rencana kedepan tentang siapa pasangan Nagato. Dan sebetulnya saya terpikir untuk membuat kisah Konan dan Sai dalam bentuk One-shoot namun sekali lagi saya tidak mau PHP. Apabila ada pertanyaan silakan kirim PM namun kalau meminta untuk update cepat. Maaf saya tidak bisa. Thank you.


End file.
